No Idea
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: Una historia no apta para homofobicos XD, Si quieren saber que pareja es, entren y miren, si entran les daré dinero Ok no pero porfa entren, lean y si les gusta, si no les gusta, si qtienen sugerencias, quejas, datos etc. dejen un revew, los necesito para saber si les gustó! XD XD
1. Kendall y Jo Logan y Camille parte 1

1 Capitulo: Kendall y Jo / Logan y Camille: primera parte

Eran las 8 de la noche, Kendall se encontraba entrando al lobby del famoso Palm Woods en Los Ángeles, con dirección hacia Jo, su novia, habían sido pareja 6 meses, pero Jo tenía algo que decirle a Kendall.

– Hola Jo. ¿Como estas? – saludó Kendall a Jo.

– H-Hola Kendall, ¿Podemos hablar de algo? – dijo Jo algo triste y preocupada.

– Claro, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kendall intrigado.

– Kendall…esto no es fácil pero… debemos terminar – comentó Jo.

– ¿¡Qué?!, ¿P-Pero porque? – preguntó Kendall triste.

– Debo mudarme a Nueva Zelanda, filmaré una película por 3 años allí – explicó Jo con tristeza.

– E-Esta bien, lo entiendo, y… ¿Cuándo te vas? –

– Creo que mañana – afirmó Jo y se levantó de la silla – debo ir a empacar –.

– Espera Jo, ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si, ¿Pero, a donde vamos? – preguntó Jo.

– Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar, a mediodía, te llevaré a un restaurante – ofreció Kendall a Jo.

– Está bien, nos vemos mañana aquí mismo – afirmó Jo.

– Claro, te veré mañana – concluyó Kendall, despidiéndose de Jo con un beso

– Te veo mañana - se despidió Jo, partiendo hacia su apartamento.

Kendall se fue hacia el elevador y subió al 2J, su apartamento y se tiró en el sillón, en ese momento Logan, James y Carlos entraron al apartamento y vieron a su mejor amigo tendido en el sillón.

– Hola Kendall dijeron los tres al unísono.

– Hola chicos dijo Kendall con algo de tristeza en su voz.

– ¿Te sucede algo? Preguntó Logan.

– Jo se va a Nueva Zelanda por 3 años a filmar una película y cree que debemos terminar - Afirmó Kendall aun triste.

– Lo siento mucho - Dijo Carlos.

– Anímate amigo, te conseguiremos otra novia - dijo James sacando una libreta con muchos números de chicas - empezaré a buscar ahora –

– Chicos, cálmense, no quiero otra novia, Jo y yo quedamos en salir mañana por última vez - Dijo Kendall.

– ¿Si, y a donde irán? - preguntó Carlos.

– La llevaré a un restaurante a almorzar, a medio día, así que me iré desde las 11 y llegaré a las 4:30 creo, la llevaré a su vuelo- afirmó Kendall.

– Está bien, de todas formas, mañana saldré con Camille - afirmó Logan.

– Yo... Yo no sé qué haré - dijo Carlos tristemente.

– Yo tampoco tengo algo para hacer - afirmó James.

Después de esto, los cuatro chicos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Kendall y Logan hablaban de lo que Logan haría con Camille mañana y James y Carlos solo planeaban que hacer, pues estarían solos un largo rato.

Al otro día Logan y Camille se encontraron en el lobby del Palm Woods a medio día, pues también irían a almorzar, iban caminando hacia el parque, pero Logan veía distraída a Camille.

– ¿Sucede algo Camille? - preguntó Logan.

– Logan, debo hablar contigo - dijo Camille.

– ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Logan desconcertado.

– Logan...esto no es fácil pero...sé que estas... ¡Enamorado de Kendall!


	2. Kendall y Jo Logan y Camille parte 2

2 Capitulo: Kendall y Jo/Logan y Camille: segunda parte

–Logan...esto no es fácil pero...sé que estas... ¡Enamorado de Kendall! – Logan no pudo decir nada, pero sabía que era cierto, el estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kendall, su mejor amigo, pero no le había dicho por temor a perder su amistad.

– ¿C-Como lo supiste? – preguntó Logan en voz baja.

– No fue muy difícil, como lo miras, como te pones cuando estas con él, cuando te pide algo o cuando te agradece algo, cuando pone su mano en tu hombro o cuando te abraza – afirmó Camille.

Logan se quedo mudo otra vez y su cara se puso roja como un tomate, sabía que todo eso era cierto pero no sabía cómo responderle a Camille.

– Tranquilo, no tienes que decir nada, mejor comamos lo que trajimos, y podemos quedar como amigos – dijo Camille.

– Gracias, pero Camille ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó Logan.

– Claro Logan – dijo Camille.

– Por favor, no le digas a nadie y en especial a Kendall que estoy enamorado de el – dijo Logan.

– Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie – afirmó Camille.

– Gracias – agradeció Logan y empezaron a comer.

Cuando Logan y Camille terminaron de comer, volvieron al Palm Woods, se despidieron y se fueron para sus apartamentos.

– Hola amigo, ¿cómo estuvo el almuerzo con Camille? – preguntó Carlos.

– Bien – respondió Logan.

– ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó James.

– ¡No!, ¡No sucedió nada! – exclamó Logan defensivamente.

– Está bien – terminó James alargando la E.

Logan fue a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama a pensar en lo que había pasado con Camille.

– _¿En verdad amo tanto a Kendall como para terminar con Camille?_ – pensó Logan – _N-No importa, ya terminamos, así que no me debo preocupar por eso_ – se dijo Logan.

Kendall y Jo estaban en un restaurante almorzando, eran casi las tres de la tarde, ya habían terminado de almorzar y Kendall estaba pagando la cuenta.

– Gracias – agradeció Kendall al mesero.

– Con mucho gusto – terminó el mesero retirándose de la mesa.

Kendall y Jo se levantaron y salieron del restaurante, tomaron un taxi y fueron al aeropuerto, al momento de llegar allí fueron a la sala de espera.

– _Vuelo número 612 a Nueva Zelanda sale en 30 minutos, favor abordar_ – habló la asistente de vuelo por el altavoz.

– Bueno, ese es mi llamado – dijo Jo.

– Jo, te extrañaré demasiado – continuó Kendall con tristeza en su voz.

– Yo también te extrañaré Kendall – terminó Jo.

Kendall y Jo se abrazaron, se besaron y luego se despidieron, Jo se fue hacia el avión y Kendall salió del aeropuerto, tomo un taxi y se fue al Palm Woods y entró su apartamento.

– Hola chicos – saludó Kendall aun algo triste.

– Hola amigo, ¿Jo ya se fue? – preguntó James.

– Si, ya se fue – respondió Kendall – iré a mi habitación – terminó Kendall marchándose a su habitación.

– Hola Logan – saludó Kendall todavía triste.

– Hola Kendall – saludó Logan.

Kendall no dijo nada y se acostó en su cama, cerró sus ojos, se durmió y no volvió a despertar hasta el día siguiente.


	3. El Secreto

Este es el tercer capitulo (por fin supe como escribir esta partesita XD) es la primer parte slash de la historia, espero que les guste!

* * *

3 capitulo: El secreto

Al día siguiente, después de las grabaciones en Rocqe Records, los chicos de Big Time Rush llegan a su apartamento en el Palm Woods, cansado, Logan entra a la habitación que comparte con Kendall, se acuesta en su cama y cae dormido. Kendall, por su parte, va a la cocina, se prepara un sándwich y lo lleva a su habitación, entra y ve a Logan dormido así que decide irse para la sala de estar y ver un poco de televisión. James y Carlos deciden ir a la piscina, James decide broncearse mientras Carlos nada en la piscina, en el apartamento están solo Kendall y Logan porque Katie y la señora Knight fueron al centro comercial, Kendall termina su sándwich, lleva el plato a la cocina y lo lava, Logan despierta después de un corto sueño y decide tomar una ducha rápida, después de lavar el plato, Kendall entra a su habitación, ve que Logan no está y se acuesta a tomar una siesta, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, Logan sale del baño solo con la toalla de la cintura para abajo, Kendall ve el pecho de su mejor amigo, tenia, aunque no lo pareciera, sus músculos bien definidos y sus brazos eran fuertes también.

– _Que bien se ve Logan_ – pensó Kendall, el había estado enamorado de Logan desde hace ya un tiempo, y con la ida de Jo ahora estaba disponible para estar con él, pero Kendall sabia que Logan no compartía sus sentimientos, o tal vez eso creía, pero este último si lo hacía. Mientras Kendall miraba a Logan detalladamente, Logan se secaba sus piernas.

– ¿Kendall? – Preguntó Logan, pero Kendall estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que ni escucho que su mejor amigo lo llamaba – ¡Kendall! – Exclamó Logan, llamando la atención del rubio.

– ¿Que pasó Logie? – dijo Kendall nombrando a Logan por su apodo.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Loga

– Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Kendall.

– Te veo distraído – afirmó Logan.

Cuando Logan termino esta frase, tomó su ropa y entró nuevamente al baño, notando que se había excitado un poco, Kendall salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia el baño que hay fuera de su habitación, entró, cerró con seguro para que nadie entrara, bajó sus pantalones y su ropa interior y empezó a masturbarse pensando en Logan, después de unos minutos, Kendall se vino en su mano, regando todo su semen sobre ella, después de venirse, se limpio la mano y se subió los bóxers y los pantalones, salió del baño y se fue para su habitación nuevamente, cuando entró, se encontró con algo totalmente inesperado, vio a Logan masturbándose con una foto de Kendall en su mano.

– ¿Logan? – preguntó Kendall sorprendido por lo que había visto.

– ¡K-Kendall!, no te h-había visto, e-esto no es l-lo que p-parece – balbuceó Logan.

– Tranquilo Logan, puedo venir un rato más tarde si quieres – dijo Kendall.

– K-Kendall no tienes que irte, y-ya iba a terminar – pero Logan fue interrumpido por un beso de Kendall el cual después fue respondido.

– L-Lo siento Logan – Dijo Kendall y salió de la habitación corriendo, salió del apartamento y subió a la azotea.

– ¡Kendall! – Gritó Logan pero Kendall ya se había ido

Logan se vistió y salió a buscar a Kendall, fue al lobby y vio a James en una silla bronceándose.

– James, ¿has visto a Kendall? – Preguntó Logan

– No, no lo he visto – respondió James bronceando su cara.

– Esta bien – dijo Logan y se marchó a la azotea donde vio que Kendall estaba sentado en el piso.

– ¿Kendall? – pregunto Logan.

– ¿Logie, que haces acá? – Preguntó Kendall.

– Te he estado buscando por todo Palm Woods, quiero hablar contigo – dijo Logan.

– Logan, lo siento, siento haberte... – pero este fue interrumpido por un beso de Logan que respondió.

Kendall puso sus manos en la cintura de Logan y este puso sus manos en la cara de Kendall el cual mordió el labio inferior de Logan pidiendo entrada la cual le fue concedida, explorando toda la boca de Logan con su lengua, luego de un rato se separaron por falta de aire, volvieron al beso y Kendall empezó a desvestir a Logan, le quitó la camisa teniendo que separarse para poder quitársela, Logan hizo lo mismo, Kendall siguió con el pantalón y el bóxer de Logan, dejando a la vista su erección que debía medir por lo menos 22 centímetros y era gruesa, y empezó a besarla, luego la engulló completamente y empezó a succionar de arriba a abajo, Logan puso su mano en la cabeza de Kendall enredando sus dedos en los cabellos brillantes de Kendall, cuando sintió que estaba cerca de venirse tiró de la cabeza de Kendall, alejándolo para no venirse dentro de su boca, Kendall entendió y subió para besar a Logan. Terminado el beso, Logan terminó de desvestir a Kendall, dejando a este completamente desnudo con su erección a la vista, la cual debía medir 25 centímetros y era bastante gruesa, puso 3 dedos en el labio inferior de Logan el cual procedió a lamerlos para lubricarlos, cuando Kendall sintió que estaban suficientemente lubricados, los sacó de la boca de Logan y bajo hasta la entrada de este.

– Logie – dijo Kendall

– ¿Que pasó, Kennie? – preguntó Logan.

– ¿Eres virgen? – preguntó Kendall

– S-Si – balbuceo Logan un poco avergonzado – ¿tú no? – pregunto Logan un poco triste pues él quería quitársela.

– S-Si, si lo soy – dijo Kendall también un poco avergonzado

Luego de esto, Kendall procedió a meter un dedo en la apretada entrada de Logan escuchando un gemido de dolor escaparse de la boca del mismo, cuando sintió que estaba suficientemente relajado metió otro dedo y empezó a hacer movimientos de tijeras lo cual hacia que Logan gimiera más, luego Kendall metió el tercer dedo en Logan, escuchando un fuerte gemido de dolor salir de la boca de Logan.

– ¿Estás bien Logie?, si te duele mucho me dices y paramos – Pregunto y dijo Kendall.

– N-No Kennie, e-estoy bien, continua – balbuceó Logan.

– Ok – fue lo único que respondió Kendall.

Luego de esto, Kendall sacó sus 3 dedos del interior de Logan, escupió en su mano y la froto en su miembro. Logan levanto sus piernas, indicándole a Kendall que estaba listo.

– Kennie – dijo Logan con una sonrisa en su cara.

– ¿Que pasó Logie? – respondió Kendall devolviéndole la sonrisa.

– Hazme el amor – respondió Logan.

Kendall obedeció, puso su pene en la entrada de Logan y empezó a empujar lo cual causó gemidos de dolor por parte de Logan, que después se convirtieron en gemidos de placer, cuando Kendall estuvo completamente dentro de Logan espero a que el mismo se acostumbrara a la invasión dentro de sí, Logan movió su cadera, indicándole a Kendall que podía empezar a moverse, Kendall entendió y empezó a embestir a Logan ganando gemidos por parte del mismo. Los dos gemían de placer, mientras Kendall embestía a Logan se inclino para besarlo.

– Kennie, m-más r-rápido – dijo Logan entre gemidos.

Kendall no dijo nada y obedeció a la orden de Logan, acelerando sus embestidas.

– L-Logie estoy c-cerca – dijo Kendall entre gemidos cerca de venirse.

– Y-yo también – dijo Logan.

Los dos se vinieron, Logan regó su semen sobre su estomago y sobre el estomago de Kendall, por su parte, dejó su semen dentro de Logan, acto seguido, se salió de Logan, Lo besó y se acostó al lado del mismo rodeándolo con un brazo, Logan puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall.

– Logie – susurró Kendall al oído de Logan – te amo –

– Yo también te amo, Kennie – susurro Logan, besando a Kendall por última vez antes de dormirse.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, vayan a mi otro fic: Show Me ( s/8633629/1/Show-Me)


	4. Una noche romantica

Cuarto Cap porfin! siento la demora, hope you like it (espero que le guste):

* * *

4 Capitulo: una noche romántica

Son las once de la noche, Kendall y Logan están en su habitación, compraron un televisor para ellos, así pueden ver lo que les guste a solas. Ya han pasado tres días desde que se revelaron su secreto, han salido juntos, pero a escondidas de sus otros dos mejores amigos.

– Kennie, ¿No crees que deberíamos decirles a los chicos lo que sucede entre tú y yo? – preguntó Logan.

– Si Logie, pero no ahora, creo que debemos esperar un tiempo – respondió Kendall.

– Esta bien – terminó Logan.

Estaban viendo una película romántica, Logan estaba recostado en el pecho de Kendall, y este tenía un brazo alrededor de su novio. Logan miraba el televisor, pero Kendall estaba un poco distraído mirando a su novio, detallando su cuerpo, pues se encontraban solo en bóxers, Kendall comenzaba a excitarse, ya le había propuesto a Logan hacer el amor, pero este se negó y le dijo que solo quería una noche romántica.

– _No puedo excitarme o Logie lo notará_ – pensó Kendall, pero ya era muy tarde, su miembro se había endurecido por completo, casi saliéndose de sus bóxers.

Logan no tardo en notar esto y miro a Kendall de reojo, este se había sonrojado y estaba tratando de distraerse para que su erección bajara.

– Kennie, ¿Sucede algo?, un poco...excitado – preguntó Logan levantando una ceja.

– N-No Logie, no s-sucede nada – respondió Kendall sonrojándose aun mas, pues su novio había notado su erección.

– ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? – preguntó Logan.

– ¿Qué es ese "algo"? – respondió Kendall con otra pregunta.

– Ya verás – respondió Logan, se levantó y bajó hacia la entrepierna de Kendall, bajó los bóxers de su novio y empezó masturbarlo.

– L-Logie no t-tienes que hacer e-esto – balbuceó Kendall.

– Si tengo, soy tu novio, y debo complacer tus deseos sexuales, hoy me preguntaste si quería que hiciéramos el amor y yo te dije que no, así que esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – habló Logan.

– E-Esta bien – terminó Kendall.

Logan siguió masturbando a Kendall, luego empezó a lamer la punta y luego lo engulló completamente, chupándolo de arriba a abajo y lamiéndolo por los lados también, Kendall puso una mano en la cabeza de Logan, empujándolo para que chupara más rápido, sin darse cuenta, Kendall se vino en la boca de su novio, la cara de este último estaba limpia, entonces significaba que todo el semen de Kendall estaba dentro de la boca de su novio, quien lo tragó todo.

– Logie, ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Kendall.

– Lo tragué – respondió Logan sacando el pene de Kendall de su boca y mirándolo a los ojos.

– Okey – dijo Kendall alargando la O.

– Jaja – rió Logan, se levantó y se hizo al lado de Kendall de nuevo.

Kendall subió sus bóxers, acomodó a Logan en su pecho y lo abrazó.

– Logie, tu ya me complaciste, pero yo no he hecho nada por ti – habló Kendall.

– No te preocupes, ya estoy complacido con lo que hice para ti – respondió Logan con una sonrisa en su cara.

– Okey – terminó Kendall devolviéndole la sonrisa a Logan.

Había pasado ya un rato después de que Logan complaciera a Kendall, era casi la una de la mañana, Kendall ya se había dormido y estaba sin pijama, mientras Logan miraba a Kendall veía que temblaba, pues era una noche muy fría en L.A., Logan se levantó y cobijó a Kendall, luego se acostó al lado de él, apagó la TV y se durmió.

Al otro día Kendall se despertó, pues tenía que ir al baño y vio que Logan seguía dormido, así que se levantó despacio para no despertarlo, pues si Logan no dormía lo suficiente se levantaría de mal humor y estaría así todo el día, entró al baño y dejo caer el tarro de jabón por accidente, Logan escucho y se despertó, se dirigió al baño y miró a Kendall.

– Me despertaste – comenzó Logan.

– Logie lo siento, no era mi intensión, es solo que se cayó el tarro de jabón y... – dijo Kendall.

– No tienes que disculparte – interrumpió Logan.

– ¿No estás enojado? – preguntó Kendall.

– No, todavía tengo sueño, volveré a la cama – respondió Logan saliendo del baño.

Logan volvió a acostarse en la cama de Kendall, pues allí habían dormido los dos la última noche, Kendall estaba en el baño, cuando salió vio a Logan ya dormido, al parecer teniendo un sueño con él.

– _No, Kendall, no_ – decía Logan entre sueños.

Kendall escuchó a Logan pero no hizo nada, fue y se acostó al lado de su novio, lo abrazó y volvió a dormirse.

Unas horas después Kendall y Logan ya estaban despiertos, ya se habían bañado y estaban viendo televisión, Carlos y James fueron a la piscina, Katie había ido al parque y la señora Knight había ido al supermercado.

– ¡Keeenny tengo hambre! – exclamó Logan.

– ¿Y qué quieres comer? – preguntó Kendall.

– Espera, ¿No teníamos que ir a ensayar? – preguntó Logan.

– ¡Tienes razón, debemos ir por los chicos! – exclamó Kendall.

Kendall y Logan salieron corriendo de la habitación que compartían, salieron del apartamento, fueron al ascensor, bajaron al lobby, fueron a la piscina y llamaron a James y a Carlos.

– ¡James! ¡Carlos! – gritaron Kendall y Logan al unísono.

– ¡¿Qué!? – gritó James cayendo a la piscina, pues estaba hablando con una chica nueva al lado del lugar – ahora tendré que secarme – habló James.

– Si, y hazlo rápido, hoy teníamos ensayo en Rocqe Records – respondió Logan – Carlos tu también sal ya de la piscina – llamó Logan a Carlos.

Los dos chicos salieron de la piscina y se secaron, Kendall y Logan esperaron a James y a Carlos en el lobby, mientras estos dos subían al apartamento y se vestían para ir a Rocqe Records, cuando bajaron, salieron del Palm Woods y tomaron un taxi, cuando llegaron a Rocqe Records entraron corriendo a la oficina de Gustavo donde este ultimo y Kelly los miraban fijamente enojados.

– Lo sentimos mucho Gustavo – disculpó Kendall a todo el grupo.

– Si Gustavo, James y Carlos bajaron a la piscina y Kendall y yo estábamos en nuestra habitación... – habló Logan.

Estábamos jugando videojuegos – interrumpió Kendall.

– ¡No me importa!, vamos a la sala de ensayo – gritó Gustavo.

Los chicos, Gustavo y Kelly fueron a la sala de ensayo.

– ¿Cuál canción ensayaremos? – preguntó Carlos.

– Tenderemos un concierto y empezaremos con Worldwide, así que ensayaremos esa primero – respondió Kelly.

– Claro – dijeron los chicos y entraron a la sala de grabado.

La música comenzó a sonar:

Ooh  
Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
Cause I've been missing you by my side, yeah  
Did I awake you out of your dream  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something 'bout the sound of your voice  
I–I–I–I never never (never as far away as it may seems)  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris,London,Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
Babe, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry, cause you have my heart  
It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
I–I–I–I never never (never as far away as it may seem) no never  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
Babe, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Oh  
Wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only, girl on my mind  
No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)  
So always remember (worldwide)  
Always remember, girl you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
Babe, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

(Worldwide)  
Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
But don't you worry  
Cause you have my heart.

Los chicos terminaron de cantar la canción, Logan miró a Kendall y vio que estaba un poco triste.

– Ya vuelvo – dijo Kendall y salió corriendo de la sala de ensayo.

– ¡Kendall! – gritó Logan y salió corriendo detrás de Kendall.

– ¿¡Qué les sucede a esos dos?! – preguntó Gustavo furioso.

– No lo sabemos – respondieron James y Carlos al unísono.

Mientras tanto Kendall corrió hacia la salida de Rocqe Records, Logan corrió detrás de él y lo detuvo.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Logan.

– Nada – respondió Kendall con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Se que si, Kennie ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Logan.

– ¿No te enfadarás? – preguntó Kendall.

– No, te lo prometo – respondió Logan levantando una mano.

– Esta bien... es que extraño mucho a Jo, se que tu y yo estamos juntos pero no puedo olvidarla, la canción me recuerda a ella – respondió Kendall.

Logan miró a Kendall, lo abrazó y luego lo besó.

– ¿No estás enojado? – preguntó Kendall.

– No Kendall, no estoy molesto, es normal que extrañes a Jo, ella fue tu primera novia aquí en Los Ángeles y se fue de repente, así que es normal que la extrañes y hasta que llores por ella, creo, pero sabes que yo estaré ahí para ti, lo mismo que James, Carlos, Katie, tu mamá, Gustavo y Kelly también, y yo, Sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti – respondió Logan abrazando nuevamente a Kendall.

– Gracias Logie – terminó Kendall besando a Logan.

Los dos chicos se devolvieron a la sala de ensayo y entraron a la sala de grabado, ensayaron las otras cinco canciones que iban a cantar y salieron de allí.

– Eso estuvo bien – afirmó Gustavo – pueden irse – terminó Gustavo.

– Chicos por favor mañana vengan después del mediodía, ensayaremos los bailes – dijo Kelly.

– ¿Por qué no por la mañana? – preguntó Logan

– Gustavo y yo arreglaremos cosas del concierto – respondió Kelly.

Los chicos salieron de Rocqe Records y tomaron un taxi al Palm Woods, Logan tuvo que irse en las piernas de Kendall, pues la silla del copiloto estaba dañada, Kendall empezó a hablar con Logan, hablaban bajo para que James y Carlos no los escucharan.

– Logie, ¿quieres salir esta noche? – preguntó Kendall.

– Claro, ¿Adonde quieres ir? – preguntó Logan.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver una película? – preguntó Kendall.

– Esta bien – respondió Logan.

– Logie, si quieres cuando volvamos podemos hacer algo más – propuso Kendall.

– Jeje, tal vez Kennie, solo si te lo mereces – respondió Logan.

– Jeje, espero merecérmelo – terminó Kendall.

Los dos chicos rieron, James se dio cuenta de esto y los miró.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó James.

– ¡Nada! – respondieron Kendall y Logan sorprendidos, pues creyeron que los habían descubierto.

– Está bien – terminó James y giró su cabeza.

Los chicos llegaron al Palm Woods, bajaron del taxi y subieron a su apartamento, cuando llegaron Carlos y James se cambiaron y bajaron a la piscina y Kendall y Logan se prepararon para salir esa noche, cuando estuvieron listos, se sentaron un momento en el sillón a ver un poco de televisión hasta tener que irse, estaban abrazados y se besaban de vez en cuando, en uno de esos momentos James entró corriendo al apartamento y los vio besándose y abrazados.

– ¡¿Kendall!? ¡¿Logan!? – gritó James.

* * *

Este fue el 4 cap espero que les haya gustado!

Next chapter name: ¡Se revela la pareja! y un regalo


	5. ¡Se revela la pareja! y un regalo

Siento la demora, hoy subo dos caps seguidos!

* * *

5 Capitulo: ¡Se revela la pareja! y un regalo

- ¡¿Kendall!? ¡¿Logan!? - gritó James.

- J-James, ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Logan.

- Vine por una toalla - respondió James.

- James, James por favor no le digas a nadie sobre Logan y yo - pidió Kendall.

- Pueden confiar en mí - respondió James - ¿así que, estaban hablando de esto en el taxi? - preguntó James.

- Si James, y gracias por no decirle a nadie - agradeció Logan - Kennie ya nos tenemos que ir - afirmó Logan poniéndose su chaqueta.

- ¿Kennie? - preguntó James - ¿Ese es el apodo que le tienes a Kendall? - volvió a preguntar James.

- Si, ¿es raro? - respondió y preguntó Logan.

- No, no lo es - respondió James.

- Bueno, adiós James - se despidió Kendall por Logan y por él.

- Adiós chicos, que les vaya bien - se despidió James y siguió con lo que iba a hacer.

Kendall y Logan subieron al ascensor, bajaron al lobby, salieron del Palm Woods y tomaron un taxi hacia el cine.

- Logie, ¿Crees que James le cuente a alguien sobre nosotros? - preguntó Kendall.

- Sé que si fuera algo diferente probablemente lo haría, pero también sé que no le contará a nadie sobre nosotros porque somos sus mejores amigos y estamos saliendo, y él quiere lo mejor para nosotros así que si nosotros no queremos que él le cuente a nadie él no lo hará - explicó Logan.

- Tienes razón - terminó Kendall.

Los chicos llegaron al cine, se bajaron del taxi, compraron las entradas y entraron a la sala de cine, decidieron verse una película de miedo, Kendall no tenía miedo, pero Logan si, así que Kendall lo abrazó.

- No tienes nada que temer, es solo ficción, pero si tienes mucho miedo solo escóndete detrás de mi que yo te protegeré - habló Kendall.

- Gracias Kennie - respondió Logan.

Cuando la película terminó, los chicos salieron del cine y se fueron caminando hacía el Palm Woods.

- Kennie, ¿Por qué no tomamos un taxi? - preguntó Logan.

- Porque quería caminar, pero si quieres tomamos un taxi - respondió Kendall.

- Pues estamos a medio camino, así que si quieres que hagamos algo cuando lleguemos deberíamos tomar un taxi - ofreció Logan.

Kendall no dijo nada y tomo el primer taxi que vio, se subieron y fueron al Palm Woods en el taxi Kendall recibió una llamada de James.

- Aló - contestó Kendall.

- _Hola Kendall_- empezó James.

- Hola James, ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Kendall.

- _Kendall, las Jennifers harán una fiesta fuera del Palm Woods y nos invitaron, ¿Ustedes irán o no?_- preguntó James.

- Espera le pregunto a Logan - respondió Kendall a James - Logie, James dice que las Jennifers harán una fiesta fuera del Palm Woods y nos invitaron, ¿quieres que vayamos? - preguntó Kendall a Logan.

- No Kennie - respondió Logan mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

- Logan dice que no - respondió Kendall a James.

- _Bueno, nos vemos mañana, adiós_- se despidió James.

- Adiós - se despidió Kendall y colgó.

Los chicos llegaron al Palm Woods, subieron al ascensor, subieron a su apartamento y entraron, en la nevera había una nota.

_"Kendall, tu hermana se quedará a dormir donde una amiga y yo estoy en una cita, diviértete._

Con amor, tu madre."

- Tu mamá, ¿En una cita? - preguntó Logan.

- No lo sabía - respondió Kendall - Bueno Logie, me debes algo - dijo Kendall.

- Lo sé, lo sé, vamos a la habitación - respondió Logan.

Kendall tomo a Logan por la cintura y por las rodillas, lo levantó, lo llevó a la habitación que compartían y lo puso en la cama. Logan levanto sus rodillas, dejando dos huecos debajo de sus rodillas, Kendall se subió a la cama y metió sus rodillas dentro de esos huecos, llevó su cabeza hasta la de Logan y empezó a besarlo, se separaron por falta de aire, Kendall levantó su cuerpo y se quitó la camiseta, Logan admiraba el pecho de su novio, Kendall bajó de nuevo y empezó a desvestir a Logan, le quitó la camiseta, los zapatos, las medias y por último los bóxers, dejando su erección de 22 centímetros a la vista, Kendall rió un poco y Logan se sonrojó, Kendall volvió a la boca de Logan, lo besó, bajó a su cuello y luego a su pecho, y empezó a besar los pezones de su novio, después bajó por sus abdominales hasta llegar a su pene, empezó a masturbarlo, luego besó la punta y fue bajando hasta la base, luego volvió a subir y engulló por completo el miembro de su novio, succionándolo, y con una mano movía los testículos del mismo, Logan puso una mano y enredó sus dedos en el brillante cabello de su novio empujándolo para que chupara más rápido, cuando estuvo cerca de venirse, jaló a Kendall indicándole que se detuviera, Kendall entendió y se levantó, terminó de desvestirse, dejando su erección de 25 centímetros a la vista de los ojos de su novio, Logan lo vio y sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria, Kendall tomo un tarro de lubricante de su mesa de noche, lo abrió, puso un poco en tres de sus dedos, colocó el tarro encima de la mesa y bajó hacía la entrada de Logan.

- Logie, voy a entrar - advirtió Kendall.

- Esta bien - respondió Logan.

Kendall introdujo un dedo dentro de Logan y empezó a meterlo y a sacarlo, luego introdujo un segundo dedo, y dentro de Logan hacia movimientos de tijera para abrir el interior de su novio, después introdujo el tercer dedo y los movía para las direcciones opuestas a los otros, Logan movió su cadera para indicarle a Kendall que estaba listo, Kendall sacó sus dedos de dentro de Logan, quien gimió por el vacío que sintió dentro de él, Kendall volvió a tomar el tarro de lubricante, lo abrió y puso un poco en su mano, la froto con la otra y luego untó su miembro con el lubricante y puso el mismo contra la entrada de Logan, empezó a meterlo despacio, y comenzó a embestir más y más rápido, Kendall gemía de placer pero Logan lo hacía por dolor.

- K-Kennie no t-tan rápido t-todavía por f-favor - pidió Logan.

- ¿Te estoy lastimando Logie? - preguntó Kendall, bajando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

- S-Si K-Kennie - respondió Logan.

- Lo siento Logie - se disculpo Kendall.

Kendall bajó la velocidad conforme Logan lo pedía, a medida que pasaba el tiempo Kendall volvía a acelerar, en un momento Kendall golpeó un punto especial dentro de Logan, había encontrado la próstata de su novio, y en cada embestida la golpeaba si podía.

- K-Kennie sigue g-golpeando ese p-punto - pidió Logan.

Cada vez que Kendall golpeaba la próstata de su novio, hacía que unas corrientes pasaran por su espalda, haciendo que la arqueara de vez en cuando.

- L-Logie me v-voy a v-venir - advirtió Kendall.

- H-Hazlo dentro por f-favor - pidió Logan.

Kendall gimió al venirse dentro de Logan, el cual también gimió al sentir el semen de Kendall llenar su interior, Kendall siguió masturbando a Logan hasta que este se vino en su estomago y en la mano de Kendall.

- ¿Te gustó? - preguntó Kendall sonriendo.

- Mucho - respondió Logan riendo un poco.

- Kennie - llamó Logan a Kendall.

- ¿Qué sucede Logie? - preguntó Kendall.

- ¿Qué hago con tu semen? - preguntó Logan.

- Deja que salga, yo lavaré la sabana - respondió Kendall.

Logan hizo lo que Kendall le dijo que hiciera, bajó sus piernas y se hizo al lado de Kendall colocando su cabeza en el pecho del mismo. Ya era tarde, Logan prontamente se durmió y Kendall también.

Al día siguiente, Logan se despertó aun con su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, quien también seguía en su misma posición, no se habían movido en toda la noche.

- ¿Logie? - preguntó Kendall.

- ¿Si? - preguntó Logan.

- ¿Desde qué horas estas despierto? - preguntó Kendall.

- Desde hace un rato, como media hora, estaba pensando en algo - respondió Logan.

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Kendall.

- Es que, estaba pensando en que deberíamos decirle a Carlos sobre nosotros - respondió Logan.

- Tienes razón, ¿Le dices tú? - preguntó Kendall.

- Esta bien, creo que ya está despierto, hablaré ya con él - respondió Logan.

- Ok - terminó Kendall volviendo a cobijarse y cerrando sus ojos para dormirse de nuevo.

Logan se levantó, fue al baño, cerró la puerta y se baño, al terminar salió del baño y se vistió, Kendall seguía dormido, Logan salió y fue por Carlos, quien estaba sentado en el comedor desayunando, James seguía dormido.

- Hola Carlitos - saludó Logan.

- Hola Logan - saludó devuelta Carlos.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - preguntó Logan.

- Claro amigo, ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Carlos.

- Tengo que revelarte algo, lo que sucede es que… Kendall y yo… somos novios - explicó Logan.

- ¡Que bien! ¿James ya lo sabe? - preguntó Carlos.

- Si, pero no le digas a nadie por favor - respondió Logan.

- Esta bien, ¿Oye, ya pensaste en que vamos a hacer para el cumpleaños de Kendall? - preguntó Carlos.

- Si pero no mucho - respondió Logan.

- ¿Qué pensaste? - preguntó Carlos.

- Pues deberíamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa aquí en Palm Woods e invitar a todos nuestros amigos - respondió Logan - Y cada uno de nosotros le demos un regalo - siguió Logan.

- Me parece buena idea, ¿Y qué le darás? - preguntó Carlos.

- No lo sé - respondió Logan, se levantó del sillón y entró nuevamente a su habitación.

Carlos fue a lavar su plato al mismo tiempo que Logan se levantó, luego salió y se fue para el gimnasio. En la habitación de Kendall y Logan estos dos hablaban.

- Kennie ya le dije a Carlos sobre nosotros - empezó Logan.

- Bien - respondió Kendall y se acercó a Logan - ¿Me das un beso? - preguntó Kendall.

- ¿Por qué no? - respondió Logan y besó a Kendall - ¿Y tu mamá? - preguntó Logan.

- Salió por Katie, creó que está lejos de acá así que se fue temprano - respondió Kendall.

- Ok, ¿Kennie, harías algo por mí? - preguntó Logan.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti? - preguntó Kendall.

- ¿Me consientes un rato? - preguntó Logan un poco nervioso.

- Claro - respondió Kendall.

Logan se sentó en su cama, Kendall bajó los pantalones y bóxers de su novio y empezó a mover el pene del mismo hasta ponerlo duro, cuando se endureció, empezó a lamerlo por los lados, luego la punta y luego lo introdujo en su boca, chupaba de arriba a abajo, Logan puso una mano en la cabeza su novio para empujarlo para que lo hiciera más rápido, Kendall se desabrocho su pantalón, lo bajó junto con sus bóxers y empezó a masturbarse.

- K-Kendall me v-voy a v-venir - advirtió Logan.

Kendall no respondió nada y dejó que Logan se viniera en su boca y cara.

- L-Lo siento Kennie - se disculpó Logan.

Kendall rió un poco y se levantó, Logan tomó una toalla y limpió la cara de su novio.

- ¿Te gustó? - preguntó Kendall.

- Mucho - respondió Logan y se acercó para besar a Kendall.

- Logie tenemos que irnos a ensayar, pero primero almorcemos - continuó Kendall.

- Cierto, yo haré el almuerzo con Carlos, tu ve y despierta a James - dijo Logan.

- Ok - terminó Kendall y se fue a la habitación de James y Carlos.

Logan llamó a Carlos y le dijo que subiera, este subió de inmediato y entró al apartamento.

- Ya vine, ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Carlos.

- Tienes que hacer el almuerzo conmigo - respondió Logan.

- Está bien - terminó Carlos y entró a la cocina.

- Carlos… ¿Qué tal si te bañas? - preguntó Logan tapándose la nariz - hueles horrible - continuó Logan.

- Lo siento, ya voy a bañarme - respondió Carlos y fue a bañarse.

Kendall estaba tratando de despertar a James.

- James… ¡James!… ¡Despierta James! - gritaba Kendall.

- No… cinco minutos más - respondió James tapándose la cabeza con las cobijas.

Kendall quitó las cobijas de James y la tiró al piso - ¡No James, ya casi es medio día y debemos ir a Rocqe Records por la tarde! - exclamó Kendall.

James gruño y se levantó de su cama.

- Ahora báñate, Carlos y Logan están preparando el almuerzo - continuó Kendall.

James se fue al baño y entró a la ducha para bañarse, Kendall salió de la habitación de Carlos y James y fue a ayudar a Carlos y Logan a hacer el almuerzo.

- ¿James ya se está bañando? - preguntó Logan.

- Si, ¿Qué están preparando? - preguntó Kendall.

- ¡Dedos de pescado! - respondió Carlos emocionado.

- Él me logró convencer - respondió Logan.

Kendall fue al sillón, se sentó, encendió el televisor a esperar hasta que el almuerzo estuviera listo, James salió del baño, se vistió y salió de la habitación que compartía con Carlos, vio a Kendall y se sentó a su lado a ver televisión.

- ¿Quieres jugar videojuegos? - preguntó James.

- Está bien - respondió Kendall, encendió la consola, cogió los dos controles y le pasó uno a James.

Jugaron media hora, luego Carlos y Logan los llamaron a almorzar, James apagó todo y fue al comedor, Carlos se fue al comedor inmediatamente y Kendall fue a ayudar a Logan con los dedos de pescado, al terminar de almorzar Carlos y James fueron a cepillarse, Kendall y Logan fueron a lavar los platos.

- Gracias Logie - agradeció Kendall al levantarse de la mesa y le dio un beso a su novio en la mejilla.

- De nada Kennie - respondió Logan cogiendo los platos.

Los dos chicos lavaron los platos y fueron a su habitación a cepillarse los dientes, se encontraron con Carlos y James y bajaron al lobby, tomaron un taxi y fueron directo a Rocqe Records, James iba adelante y los otros tres chicos se fueron atrás, Kendall y Logan hablaban y Carlos y James jugaban en sus teléfonos.

- Kennie, ¿sabes que pasará pronto? - preguntó Logan.

- ¿No, que pasará? O espera, ya sé, ¿¡Mi cumpleaños?! - preguntó Kendall.

- Jaja, Kennie eres tan modesto - respondió Logan con risa.

Kendall y Logan rieron, al llegar a Rocqe Records, entraron y fueron a la oficina de Gustavo.

- Hola Gustavo - saludaron los chicos al unísono.

- ¡Perros a la sala de ensayo! ¡Ahora! - gritó Gustavo.

Los chicos, Gustavo y Kelly fueron a la sala de ensayo, ensayaron 3 canciones de las 6 que iban a cantar, empezando la 4ª, Kendall recibió una llamada de repente, el número era desconocido, así que no sabía quién era.

- ¿Hola? - preguntó Kendall en modo de saludo.

- _¡Kendall!_ - exclamó una voz con alegría.

* * *

Ahora vayan al siguiente cap!


	6. El cumpleaños de Kendall

Bueno, este es un especial por el cumpleaños de Kendall, espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 6: el cumpleaños de Kendall

– ¿Hola? – preguntó Kendall en modo de saludo.

– _¡Kendall!_ – exclamó una voz con alegría.

– ¿Jo? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Kendall emocionado y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Logan miró a Kendall y se alegró al saber que hablaba con Jo.

– _Hola Kendall, ¿Cómo estás?_ – preguntó Jo.

– Hola Jo, estoy bien, ¿Cómo te va con la película y en Nueva Zelanda? – preguntó Kendall.

– _Estoy bien, la película va bien, y si tengo suerte podré ir en dos meses a visitarlos a todos_ – respondió Jo.

– Que bien, te extraño mucho – continuó Kendall.

– _Yo también te extraño, dile a los chicos y a Camille que también los_ extraño – respondió Jo.

– Esta bien, espero verte pronto, adiós – terminó Kendall.

– Yo también espero verte pronto, adiós – terminó Jo y colgó.

Kendall volvió a entrar a la sala de ensayo.

– ¿Quien era? – preguntó Carlos.

– Era Jo y dijo que los extrañaba – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Le está yendo bien en Nueva Zelanda? – preguntó Logan.

– Si y también dijo que si le va bien podría venir en dos meses a visitarnos – respondió Kendall.

– Que linda reunión, ahora ¡Sigamos ensayando! – gritó Gustavo.

Los chicos ensayaron la otras tres canciones y salieron de la sala de grabación.

– Eso estuvo muy bien – empezó Kelly.

– ¡Perros, ahora el baile! – gritó Gustavo.

Los chicos fueron a la sala de baile, donde se encontraba el señor X, y empezaron a bailar, James y Kendall bailaban muy bien, Carlos no tanto pero se mantenía, pero Logan tenía problemas y de vez en cuando se caía, en una de esas veces tumbó a Kendall, el cual cayó al piso con Logan encima de él.

– Logie, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si Kennie – respondió Logan levantándose del suelo y empezando a bailar de nuevo.

Kendall también se levantó y continuó bailando, después de practicar las rutinas, él señor X dejó ir a los chicos, quienes estaban muy sudados pues habían estado toda la tarde ensayando, salieron de Rocqe Records, tomaron un taxi y volvieron al Palm Woods. En casa la señora Knight esperaba a los chicos con la cena lista, al entrar los chicos al apartamento fueron directo al comedor y cenaron, luego, James fue a ducharse al igual que Kendall, mientras tanto Logan y Carlos hablaban en la sala mientras veían televisión.

– Oye Logan, ¿Ya tienes las cosas planeadas para la fiesta de Kendall? – preguntó Carlos.

– No, deberíamos hacerlo ya, pero sin que Kendall se dé cuenta, con James también – respondió y sugirió Logan.

– Buena idea, iré a mi habitación y le diré a James que salga para yo bañarme, tu báñate en el baño de aquí afuera – continuó Carlos.

– Ok – terminó Logan, fue al baño de afuera y empezó a bañarse.

Carlos fue a su habitación, sacó a James del baño, entró y empezó a bañarse también. Cuando los dos chicos estaban listos, fueron a la sala, donde estaban James y Kendall viendo televisión, los llamaron a James y salieron de apartamento, antes de que Logan saliera Kendall lo llamó.

– Logie, ¿Donde van? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan no sabía que responder, al final salió corriendo, Kendall quiso seguirlo pero se arrepintió y se fue a ver televisión de nuevo. Los otros tres chicos bajaron al lobby y se encontraron con Camille.

– Hola chicos, ¿Y Kendall? – saludó y preguntó Camille.

– Camille, tu sabes que Kendall cumple años mañana y estábamos pensando en hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en invitar a todos nuestros amigos, por eso no está con nosotros – respondió Logan.

– Bien, ¿Y quieren que los ayude? – preguntó Camille.

– Si, tenemos poco tiempo así que debemos empezar ¡ya! – respondió Logan.

Camille y los chicos fueron a una mesa, se sentaron y empezaron a planear la fiesta.

– Bueno, invitaremos a todos, compraremos un pastel que diga "Feliz cumpleaños Kendall", antes de que lo parta nosotros tres subiremos al escenario y cantaremos "Feliz Cumpleaños" y por ultimo pondremos música y bailaremos – explicó Logan.

– Me parece bien, ¿Todos de acuerdo? – preguntó James.

– Si – respondieron Camille y Carlos al unísono.

– Bien, entonces todos vayan e inviten a todo el mundo – continuó Logan – yo llamaré a Jo y trataré de conseguir algo para la fiesta con ella – terminó Logan, se levantó, saco su celular y llamó a Jo.

Camille, Carlos y James fueron a invitar a todo el mundo, cuidando de que Kendall no se diera cuenta.

Mientras tanto Logan hablaba con Jo.

– _¿Aló?_ – contestó Jo adormilada.

– Hola Jo, ¿estabas dormida? – preguntó Logan.

– _Si, ¿Qué sucedió?_ – preguntó Jo.

– Es que mañana Kendall cumple años, y le planeamos una fiesta sorpresa, ¿Quería saber si podemos hacer una video llamada? – explicó y preguntó Logan.

– _Creo que sí, déjame hablar con alguien que conozco, él pueden ayudarnos_ – respondió Kendall.

– Está bien, adiós – terminó Logan.

– _Adiós_ – se despidió Jo y colgó.

Logan subió al apartamento y vio a Kendall dormido en el sillón, Carlos y James ya estaban en su habitación preparándose para dormir.

– ¿Kennie?, Kennie despierta – llamó Logan a Kendall moviéndolo suavemente.

– ¿Logie?, me quedé dormido, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kendall.

– Vamos a dormir, los cuatro estamos muy cansados, y tu sobretodo, te esforzaste mucho hoy – respondió Logan ayudando a Kendall a levantarse.

– Tú también te esforzaste mucho, podría decirse que más que yo – continuó Kendall.

Los dos chicos se fueron a su habitación, Kendall se quitó su ropa y se puso su pijama y Logan hizo lo mismo, se cepillaron los dientes y se acostaron en la cama de Kendall, Logan se acurrucó a un lado de su novio y este lo abrazo, de un momento a otro los dos cayeron dormidos. Al siguiente día, eran casi las 9:30 am, Kendall siempre se despierta a las 10 am así que Logan se despertó un poco más temprano para hacerle el desayuno, se baño, se vistió y salió hacia la cocina, le preparó el desayuno a Kendall, lo puso en una mesa portátil y lo llevó a la habitación que compartía con su novio.

– Despierta Kennie – llamó Logan a Kendall.

– ¿Logie?, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kendall medio dormido.

– Te hice el desayuno – respondió Logan.

Kendall se sentó y cogió la mesa que Logan llevaba.

– Gracias Logie – agradeció Kendall a Logan.

– De nada, espero que te guste – respondió Logan – y por cierto Kennie, feliz cumpleaños – felicitó Logan a Kendall besándolo en la frente, Logan se acostó encima de las cobijas y encendió el televisor que tienen en su habitación, Kendall terminó de desayunar y puso las cosas en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama.

– Logie, estaba delicioso – comenzó Kendall y se volteó a besar a su novio.

– Que bien – respondió Logan besando a su novio.

Kendall se levantó y fue a bañarse, Logan tendió la cama y fue a lavar los platos, Carlos se levantó y salió de la habitación que compartía con James.

– Hola Logan – saludó Carlos.

– Hola Carlos – saludó Logan.

– ¿Qué hiciste de desayuno? – preguntó Carlos.

– No he desayunado, le hice el desayuno a Kendall – respondió Logan.

– Ah, ¿Y qué le hiciste? – preguntó Carlos.

– Le hice huevos, cereal y jugo de naranja, ¿Quieres? – preguntó Logan.

– No tranquilo, yo me hago lo mío – respondió Carlos.

– Está bien – termino Logan.

Logan se sirvió un vaso de jugo y se hizo un sándwich y se fue al comedor a desayunar, Carlos se sentó al lado de Logan a desayunar también, Kendall salió de bañarse, se vistió y fue a ver televisión, al Logan terminar de desayunar fue, lavó sus platos y fue a su habitación, vio a Kendall acostado en su cama y se acostó a su lado.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy Kennie? – preguntó Logan.

– Estar con mi novio – respondió Kendall mirando a Logan.

Logan se acerco a besar a Kendall, vieron televisión hasta que Carlos llamó a Logan para ir y organizar la fiesta.

– Logan, ya es hora – llamó Carlos a Logan al abrir la puerta.

– Ya voy – respondió Logan parándose de la cama de su novio.

– ¿Adonde van Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– Vamos a comprar unas cosas – respondió Logan asustándose un poco.

– Está bien, ¿Los acompaño? – preguntó Kendall.

– No, tranquilo – respondió Logan y salió de la habitación que compartía con Kendall.

Carlos, James y Logan bajaron al lobby donde se encontraron con Camille, fueron a un auditorio y empezaron a organizar todo para la fiesta, Logan fue por una pantalla y un computador para la video llamada con Jo, mientras preparaba todo recibió una llamada de Jo.

– Hola Jo, ¿estás preparada para la video llamada? – saludó y preguntó Logan.

– Hola Logan, si, todo está bien acá – respondió Jo.

– Está bien, nos vemos ahora – se despidió Logan.

– Adiós – se despidió Jo y colgó.

Después de dos horas preparando todo, el lugar estaba listo, todos empezaron a llegar, cuando todos habían llegado, Carlos y James pusieron la música y Logan se fue por Kendall.

– Chicos apaguen todo que ya vengo con Kendall – dijo Logan.

– Ok – respondieron Carlos y James y apagaron todo.

Logan fue al 2J por Kendall, entró, fue a su habitación y allí estaba Kendall viendo televisión.

– ¿Kennie? – preguntó Logan.

– ¿Logan? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Estas enojado? – preguntó Logan.

– No, aunque debería, me dejaste solo toda la tarde, en mi cumpleaños – respondió Kendall enfatizando lo último.

– Lo siento, ¿Me acompañarías al lobby un momento? – preguntó Logan.

– Está bien – respondió Kendall y se levantó de su cama.

Kendall y Logan salieron del apartamento hacia el lobby, Logan le mando un mensaje a James para que estuvieran preparados pues ya casi llegaban, al llegar al lobby Logan dirigió a Kendall hacia el auditorio, una vez dentro todos salieron de su escondite.

– ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron todos.

– Guau, e–esto es, gracias a todos y todas – respondió Kendall ante tal sorpresa – ¿Esto, fue idea tuya Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si, con ayuda de Camille, Carlos y James – respondió Logan – y te tengo un regalo muy especial – continuó Logan – ven conmigo y cierra los ojos – dijo Logan llevando a Kendall hacia la pantalla y puso la video llamada con Jo – Abre los ojos – ordenó Logan, Kendall abrió sus ojos.

– _¡Sorpresa!_ – exclamó Jo – _¡Feliz cumpleaños Kendall!_ – continuó Jo.

– ¡Jo! – exclamó Kendall – ¿Como estas? – preguntó Kendall.

– _Estoy bien, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu cumpleaños? _– preguntó Jo.

– Muy bien, este ha sido el mejor regalo que me han dado – respondió Kendall volteando a mirar a Logan.

– _Si, él lo planeó todo, tienes muy buenos amigos Kendall_ – continuó Jo.

– Lo sé, el es mi mejor amigo – respondió Kendall.

Logan estaba escuchando a Kendall y Jo hablar, al Kendall decir lo último se sintió un poco mal, pues él sabía que ellos dos eran más que amigos, eran pareja, pero también sabía que Kendall no quería que Jo supiera acerca de su noviazgo.

– Jo, olvide decirte algo antes de que te fueras – continuó Kendall.

– _¿Dime?_ – preguntó Kendall.

– Prometamos, que cuando vuelvas aquí volveremos a ser novios, y no tendremos a nadie más mientras tú no estás aquí – pidió Kendall.

– _Kendall, yo no…_ – hablaba Jo.

– Por favor Jo, es mi cumpleaños, dame ese regalo – interrumpió y pidió Kendall.

– _Lo prometo, feliz cumpleaños, te amo_ – terminó Jo.

– Te amo, gracias – terminó Kendall y cerró la video llamada.

Logan escucho todo, sus ojos se llenaron se lagrimas y empezó a llora, salió de la fiesta, fue al 2J, entró a su habitación, se apoyó en una pared y cayó al piso deslizándose por la pared, se sentó en el suelo y abrazó sus rodillas, nadie se dio cuenta de la ida de Logan, la fiesta terminó casi a medianoche, Carlos, James y Kendall subieron al apartamento, no se dieron cuenta de que Logan no estaba hasta que la fiesta acabó, Carlos y James fueron a su habitación y Kendall a la habitación que compartía con Logan y vio a este ultimo sentado en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas y con su cabeza entre sus brazos.

– ¿Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Logan con enojo entre su llanto levantando su cabeza.

– ¿Qué te sucedió, por qué te fuiste de la fiesta? – preguntó Kendall.

– No te hagas el desentendido, fue por tu culpa que me fui de la fiesta – respondió Logan.

– Fue… por la promesa… que Jo y yo… hicimos… ¿Cierto? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¡Que listo Kendall! – respondió Logan levantándose del piso yendo hacia su cama.

– Que grosero – afirmó Kendall y fue al baño.

– ¡Puedo ser grosero, pero por lo menos no prometo cosas que en un principio no estoy cumpliendo! – respondió Logan volteándose a mirar a Kendall.

– ¡Pues entonces debería empezar a cumplirlo! – continuó Kendall.

De los ojos de Logan salieron lagrimas de nuevo, fue al baño y se encerró.

– L-Logan… lo siento… yo no quería… decir eso, es solo que… me deje llevar de la ira – explicó Kendall.

Logan abrió la puerta del baño – solo… déjame en paz Kendall… por favor… no me sigas – pidió Logan.

– Logie por favor – habló Kendall.

– ¡Kendall! Aléjate de mi… no quiero verte… no por hoy, y tal vez mañana, por favor no trates de detenerme – pidió Logan nuevamente.

Kendall empezó a llorar levemente, corrió hacia Logan y lo abrazó por la espalda para no dejarlo ir.

– ¡Kendall suéltame! – exclamó Logan.

– Por favor Logie, no te vayas – pidió Kendall entre llanto.

– ¡No me llames así! – gritó Logan soltándose de Kendall.

Logan salió de la habitación que compartía con Kendall y se acostó en el sillón, había llevado una almohada, y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había hecho por Kendall, después de un rato se durmió, su almohada estaba empapada de lágrimas, Kendall sabía que Logan no debía haber ido fuera del apartamento, cogió una cobija, salió de la habitación, vio a Logan acostado en el sillón y le puso la cobija para que no le diera frio en la noche.

– Lo lamento mucho… Logie – se disculpó Kendall y se fue de nuevo para su habitación.

Después de 2 horas al Logan darse cuenta de que Kendall lo cobijó, se levantó del sillón, fue a su habitación y se acostó al lado de Kendall.

– ¿Logan? – preguntó Kendall.

– Hola Kennie – respondió Logan.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que estabas enojado? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si, pero… fui un estúpido… – habló Logan.

Kendall interrumpió a Logan besándolo en los labios.

– Logie, yo… lo siento mucho… sé que no debí hacer esa promesa, porque en primer lugar estoy contigo, y en segundo lugar Jo está en Nueva Zelanda y no sé si cumplirá la promesa – se disculpó Logan.

– Kendall, debes decirle a Jo sobre nosotros, por favor – pidió Logan.

– Está bien, le diré – respondió Kendall.

– Kendall, te tengo otro regalo – continuó Logan.

– ¿Cual es? – preguntó Kendall.

– La mejor noche de tu vida, espero – respondió Logan posándose sobre Kendall.

Kendall llevó la cara de Logan hacia la suya y comenzaron a besarse, Logan se quitó su camiseta y bajó nuevamente a la boca de Kendall.

– ¿Te está gustando? – preguntó Logan.

– Mucho – respondió Kendall besando a Logan nuevamente.

Logan empezó a desvestir a Kendall, le quitó su camiseta, bajó a su pantalón y se lo quitó, empezó a frotar el miembro de su novio hasta ponerlo duro, le bajó los bóxers y empezó a masturbarlo, luego lo beso por todos los lados, luego lo lamió de abajo a arriba y luego lo introdujo en su boca, chupándolo de arriba a abajo, y con una mano movía sus testículos, Kendall puso una mano en la cabeza de su novio y jaló suavemente de su cabello indicándole que se detuviera, pues estaba cerca de venirse, Logan se levanto y terminó de desvestirse, dejando a la vista de Kendall su erección, se sentó encima del estomago de Kendall, frotando el miembro del mismo contra su entrada mientras se besaban. Logan tomó el pene de su novio y lo puso en su entrada, y empezó a bajar, metiendo el mismo dentro de sí, Kendall gemía al sentir el calor interno de Logan, quien también gemía mientras Kendall empezaba a embestirlo, aceleraba cada vez más, en un momento encontró la próstata de Logan.

– K-Kennie v-vuelve a g-golpear ahí – pidió Logan.

Cada vez que Kendall entraba de nuevo dentro de Logan golpeaba en ese punto, Logan sentía corrientes en su espalda que hacían que se excitara cada vez más; bajó su cabeza hacia la de Kendall y empezaron a besarse. Logan se vino, expulsando su semen hacia la cara y encima de todo el pecho de su novio, Kendall lamió lo que le quedo al lado de su boca, y se vino dentro de Logan.

– ¿T-Te gustó tu r-regalo? – preguntó Logan jadeando y recobrando su respiración.

– S-Si y m-mucho – respondió Kendall también recobrando su respiración.

– Q-Que bien – terminó Logan – entonces, ¿Podrías decir que fue la mejor noche de tu vida? – preguntó Logan.

– Por supuesto – respondió Kendall.

Kendall salió de adentro de su novio, dejando salir todo su semen de adentro del mismo, quien se acostó al lado de su novio, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall Y cayendo dormido, Kendall también se durmió en ese instante.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Next chapter name: La verdad a miles de kilometros


	7. La verdad a miles de kilómetros

Bien, 7 capitulo, hope you like it!

* * *

Capitulo 7: La verdad a miles de kilómetros

Después de una tarde y noche muy locas, incluyendo una fiesta y una pelea, Logan por fin pudo darle el regalo que quería darle a su novio, la mejor noche de sus vidas. Kendall se despertó a las 10 am, como todos los días, pero esta vez decidió quedarse viendo televisión hasta que su novio despertara; Logan estaba muy cansado, pues el día anterior había hecho de todo, después de dormir hasta las 11 am, se despertó y vio a su novio aun a su lado, toda su ropa estaba tirada por toda su habitación.

– ¿Kennie? ¿Sigues aquí? – preguntó Logan adormilado.

– Si, quería quedarme contigo – respondió Kendall – ¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo o vas a hacer algo hoy? – preguntó Kendall

– Si quieres me quedo contigo, ¿Vamos a hacer algo hoy o solo vamos a estar aquí todo el día? – preguntó Logan.

– No, hoy solo quiero estar aquí todo el día, sin hacer nada, con mi novio – respondió Kendall.

– No, debes hacer algo primero – continuó Logan.

– ¿Qué es ese "algo"? – preguntó Kendall.

– Anoche te pedí que le dijeras a Jo sobre nosotros, y me dijiste que lo harías – respondió Logan.

– Tienes razón, ¿Puedo hacerlo más tarde? – preguntó Kendall.

– Kendall – regaño Logan a Kendall.

– ¿Después de mediodía? – preguntó Kendall.

– Está bien – respondió Logan.

– Gracias Logie – agradeció Kendall.

Pasaron veinte minutos desde que Logan le recordó a Kendall que tenía que contarle a Jo sobre su noviazgo.

– Kennie me voy a bañar – comenzó Logan quitándose las cobijas.

– No Logie, quédate aquí conmigo por favor – pidió Kendall alargando la 'O' del 'No'.

– Kennie estoy todo pegajoso, no me siento bien así – respondió Logan.

– ¿Te bañas y te vuelves a acostar conmigo? – preguntó Kendall.

– Solo si te bañas conmigo, también estas pegajoso – respondió Logan.

– Está bien, ¿Y por qué he de estar pegajoso? – preguntó Kendall.

– Pues porque anoche cuando me vine lo hice encima de todo tu cuerpo y quedaste pegajoso, y yo estoy pegajoso de cuando tú te viniste – respondió Logan.

– ¿Y tú por qué vas a estar pegajoso de cuando me vine, si lo hice dentro de ti? – preguntó Logan.

– Pues porque… porque… bueno no sé cómo responder a eso pero sé que estoy pegajoso – respondió Logan.

– Está bien, vamos a bañarnos – continuó Kendall y se levantó de la cama.

Los dos estaban desnudos, Logan se subió a la espalda de Kendall, quien fue corriendo al baño mientras reían, al llegar, Kendall bajó a Logan, abrió la ducha y entró seguido de su novio. Kendall y Logan se abrazaron y se besaban mientras el agua caía encima de ellos, luego de media hora bañándose, Kendall cerró la ducha y salió del baño siguiendo a Logan, quien fue al armario y sacó unos bóxers.

– No Logie, no te pongas eso – comenzó Kendall.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Logan con cara de pregunta.

– Porque me dijiste que te acostarías de nuevo conmigo y eso incluye como estábamos – respondió Kendall.

– Está bien – terminó Logan y guardó los bóxers en el armario.

Kendall levantó las cobijas y volvió a acostarse, seguido de Logan. Al estar acostados, Logan puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall, y este lo abrazo, rodeándolo con un brazo hasta la espalda del mismo; Logan paso un brazo por encima del estomago de Kendall y lo bajó, abrazándolo también, y prontamente volvió a quedarse dormido mientras Kendall veía televisión. Luego de 2 horas de sueño profundo, Logan volvió a despertar y miró a Kendall, quien seguía a su lado.

– ¿Estás muy cansado? Has dormido mucho hoy – preguntó Kendall.

– Si, pero no sé porque– respondió Logan.

– Que extraño – preguntó Kendall.

– Si, pero no es importante – respondió Logan – bueno Kendall, ya es la 1 de la tarde, debes llamar a Jo – continuó Logan.

– Está bien – respondió Kendall, cogió su celular y llamó a Jo.

Kendall debía esperar un momento, pues era una llamada internacional, finalmente pudo hablar con Jo.

– _Aló_– contestó Jo.

– Hola Jo, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Kendall.

–_ Hola Kendall, ¿Pasó algo?_– preguntó Jo.

– Si, debo confesarte algo – respondió Kendall – Logan y yo… somos… somos… – habló Kendall.

–_ ¿Son?_– preguntó Jo.

Kendall suspiró – somos novios – respondió Kendall sintiendo que su estómago iba a explotar – ¿Jo? – preguntó Kendall pero después de unos segundos lo único que escuchó fue el sonido telefónico.

Kendall colgó, fue a su cama, puso su celular en la mesa de noche y se volvió a acostar al lado de Logan.

– Bien ya hablé con ella – comenzó Kendall.

– ¿Y qué dijo? – preguntó Logan.

– Nada, absolutamente nada, le dije que tú y yo somos novios y me colgó – respondió Kendall.

– Que mal, déjame yo hablo con ella más tarde – continuó Logan.

Logan volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall, lo abrazó nuevamente, pasando un brazo por su estómago y volvió a dormir. Kendall volvió a ver televisión, solo pensaba en Jo, en que le dirá a Logan cuando hablen, en que estará pensando y haciendo ahora al otro lado del mundo.

–_ Logan está realmente cansado_ – pensaba Kendall mientras veía a Logan – _se ve muy tierno cuando duerme_– pensó Kendall.

En un momento Logan se quitó las cobijas, pues tenía mucho calor, dejando al descubierto su desnudo cuerpo, y a la vista de Kendall, este contemplaba a su novio, su espalda, sus piernas, sus brazos, todo de él le gustaba, y empezó a excitarse un poco, haciendo que su miembro se endureciera, Logan bajó el brazo con el que abrazaba a Kendall y lo pasó por el miembro duro de su novio por error, despertó y miró a Kendall, quien se había sonrojado.

– ¿Sucede algo Kennie? – preguntó Logan.

– E-Es que, me e-excite viéndote – respondió Kendall.

Logan sonrió y rió por dentro, tomó el pene de su novio y empezó a masturbarlo mientras lamia sus testículos, luego introdujo el miembro del mismo en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo; Kendall gemía al sentir el calor de la boca de Logan y empujaba con una mano la cabeza del mismo para que lo hiciera más rápido. Después de un rato de que Logan satisficiera a Kendall, este se vino en su boca, Logan sacó el pene de Kendall de su boca, dejando salir el semen sobre el miembro del mismo. Luego de esto, Logan volvió a poner su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y volvió a abrazarlo.

– Gracias Logie – agradeció Kendall a Logan.

– De nada Kennie – respondió Logan y volvió a dormir.

Kendall cobijo a Logan y a sí mismo, y continuó viendo televisión, 20 minutos después Logan comenzó a hablar, dándole a entender a Kendall que algo sucedía, este mismo empezaba a preocuparse, pues Logan había estado así hace varias noches, y no sabía por qué. Logan durmió toda la tarde, de vez en cuando hablaba dormido, al cabo de unos minutos, despertó.

– Logie realmente estas muy cansado – afirmó Kendall.

– Si – respondió Logan bostezando.

– ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Kendall.

– No lo sé – respondió Logan mintiendo, pues él sabía que era por sus pesadillas.

– Logan, se que estas teniendo pesadillas, siempre que las tienes hablas dormido y dices mi nombre – continuó Kendall.

– Tienes razón Kendall, pero no recuerdo lo que sueño, no puedo decirte que sucede porque no lo sé – explicó Logan.

– Bueno Logie, ¿Cuando llamaras a Jo? – preguntó Kendall.

– Ya, ¿me prestas tu celular? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

– Claro – respondió Kendall y le pasó su celular a Logan.

Logan llamó a Jo y comenzaron a hablar, luego de unos minutos, Logan colgó y le habló a Kendall.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó Jo.

– Bueno, en primer lugar, me dijo que no te colgó sino que perdió la señal y en segundo lugar, no le molesta, solo dijo que quiere hablar contigo – respondió Logan.

– Está bien, espero que sea verdad que no le molesta – continuó Kendall – ¿Logie, tú crees que Jo dice la verdad, no le molesta? – preguntó Kendall.

– Yo sí creo que diga la verdad, se que Jo comprendió que tu y yo somos novios, y de pronto tenga algo que decirte – respondió Logan.

Al otro lado del mundo Jo hablaba con Nicole, una amiga que era estadounidense, vivía en Nueva Zelanda y trabajaba con ella en la película.

– ¿Quien te llamó? – preguntó Nicole.

– Un amigo de mi ex–novio – respondió Jo.

– ¿Y por qué te llamó un amigo de tu ex–novio? – preguntó Nicole.

– Veras, cuando me mudé a Los Ángeles, conocí a cuatro chicos integrantes de una banda, Big Time Rush, sus nombres son Kendall, James, Carlos y Logan, Kendall y yo empezamos a salir poco tiempo después, comencé a trabajar actuando y Kendall iba de gira más seguido, no teníamos mucho tiempo para nosotros pero cada rato libre que teníamos lo pasábamos juntos, un día mi agente llamó y dijo que me había conseguido un trabajo aquí en Nueva Zelanda por tres años, le conté a Kendall y me dijo que lo aceptara, yo dije que podía rechazarlo y quedarme con él, pero insistió en que viniera, tuvimos que terminar y vine a Nueva Zelanda. Kendall cumplió años ayer y Logan, el amigo de Kendall, consiguió que tuviéramos una video llamada, Kendall y yo hablamos un rato, al final me pidió que prometiera que no saldría con nadie y que él tampoco lo haría hasta que yo volviera a Los Ángeles y que volveríamos a estar juntos, pero hace unas horas Kendall me llamó y dijo que quería confesarme algo pero la llamada se cortó, entonces Logan me llamó, hablamos y me dijo que él y Kendall son…novios – explicó Jo.

– Bien, al menos confesaron que son novios – continuó Nicole.

– Si, pero ahora yo no sé cómo decirle que… – habló Jo.

En Los Ángeles Kendall y Logan hablaban.

– Kennie, no hemos comido nada en todo el día, ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó Logan.

– Si, ¿qué quieres comer? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Podemos pedir pizza? – preguntó Logan.

– Claro, pídela de mi celular yo me visto – afirmó Kendall.

Logan tomó el celular de Kendall y pidió la pizza, Kendall se levantó y fue a vestirse, salió de la habitación y vio a James y Carlos entrando al apartamento.

– Hola chicos – saludó Kendall.

– Hola Kendall – saludó Carlos.

– Hola Kendall, ¿Donde han estado Logan y tu todo el día? – preguntó James.

– En nuestra habitación, viendo televisión, Logan ha dormido casi todo el día y acabó de pedir pizza, no hemos comido en todo el día – respondió Kendall.

– ¡Qué bien, me muero de hambre! – exclamó Carlos.

– Lo siento Carlos, solo pedimos para Logan y para mí – explicó Kendall.

– Ah, está bien, comeré otra cosa – continuó Carlos con decepción en su voz.

James y Kendall rieron, momentos después el timbre sonó, la pizza había llegado, Kendall abrió la puerta, pagó la pizza, la cogió y la llevó a su habitación, antes de entrar Carlos volvió a hablar.

– Kendall por favor tengo mucha hambre, ¿Me das una pizza? – pidió Carlos.

– Ah, está bien, toma – respondió Kendall y le dio un pedazo de pizza.

– ¡Gracias! – agradeció Carlos.

Kendall y James rieron de nuevo, Carlos se comió su pizza, James fue a ver televisión y Kendall fue a su habitación.

– Ya llegó la pizza – comenzó Kendall.

– ¡Qué bien, estoy muriendo de hambre! – exclamó Logan.

– Toma tu pedazo, si quieres más me dices – afirmó Kendall y le pasó un pedazo de pizza a Logan.

– Gracias Kennie – agradeció Logan a Kendall y empezó a comer.

Kendall se desvistió y volvió a acostarse, Logan rió al ver que Kendall se desvestía mientras comía su pizza, Kendall tomó una pizza y comenzó a comer, después de un rato ya no había más pizza y Logan volvía a caer dormido, Kendall dejaba a Logan dormir de nuevo, recordó que debía llamar a Jo, así que la llamó.

–_ ¿Hola?_– contestó Jo.

– Hola Jo, Logan dijo que querías hablar conmigo – comenzó Kendall.

–_ Si, quería decirte que no me molesta que seas novio de Logan, ni nada parecido, por el contrario, me alegro por ti, pero si me molesta es que me hicieras prometer algo que no se está cumpliendo, por parte de los dos_– explicó Jo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con "por parte de los dos"? – preguntó Kendall.

–_ Que tengo novio, es un compañero de trabajo_– confesó Jo.

– Yo también me alegro por ti, pero entonces ¿No más promesa? – preguntó nuevamente Kendall.

– _Creo que no, ¿No importa cierto?_– preguntó Jo.

– Claro que no Jo, los dos somos felices y eso es lo que importa, ¿Cierto? – respondió y preguntó Kendall.

– _Tienes razón, bueno Kendall, hablamos después_– se despidió Jo.

– Adiós Jo – se despidió Kendall y colgó.

Kendall puso su celular en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama y volvió a ver televisión, Logan comenzó a hablar de nuevo, Kendall decidió despertarlo.

– ¡Logie despierta! – exclamó Kendall haciendo que Logan despertara – estabas teniendo pesadillas de nuevo ¿Recuerdas que fue lo que soñaste? – preguntó Kendall.

– N-No, no r-recuerdo nada, ¿Estaba hablando de nuevo? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

– Si, mañana te llevaré donde una psicóloga que conozco, es amiga de mi mamá y es muy buena – respondió Kendall.

Logan suspiró – está bien Kennie, espero que tengas razón – respondió Logan y volvió a dormir.

Ya eran casi las 9 de la noche, Logan estaba nuevamente dormido y Kendall estaba cayendo dormido también, ya sabía porque Logan durmió tanto ese día, mientras dormía no descansaba, pues sus pesadillas no lo dejaban. A la mañana siguiente, Kendall despertó, fue al baño, se bañó, se vistió y fue a despertar a Logan, este fue y se bañó, se vistió y los dos salieron a desayunar; al terminar fueron y se cepillaron, salieron de nuevo, bajaron al lobby, salieron del Palm Woods y fueron a una sala de médicos donde trabajaba una amiga de la mamá de Kendall, la psicóloga Liliana, Kendall se quedó en la sala de espera y Logan entró a su oficina y comenzaron con la cita.

– Hola doctora, mi nombre es Logan– saludó Logan.

– Hola Logan, siéntate – saludó la doctora – mi nombre es Liliana, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Liliana.

– Bueno, el problema es que he estado teniendo pesadillas las últimas noches pero no recuerdo que es lo que sueño – respondió Logan.

– ¿No sabes nada, si caminas dormido u otra cosa? – preguntó Liliana.

– Si, lo único que sé es que hablo cuando tengo las pesadillas y siempre digo lo mismo – respondió Logan.

– Bien, ¿Qué es lo que dices? – preguntó Liliana.

– Veras, comparto mi habitación con uno de mis mejores amigos, somos parte de Big Time Rush, el me dice que siempre digo su nombre mientras tengo pesadillas, ¿Qué me sucede doctora? – explicó y preguntó Logan.

– Veras, he tenido muchos pacientes parecidos a ti, puede ser que tus preocupaciones estén saliendo de tu subconsciente y estén causando tus pesadillas, vamos a hacer algo, esta noche le dirás a tu amigo que te despierte apenas estés hablando y escribirás en una hoja lo más que recuerdes, nos veremos en tres días y escribirás todas las noches lo que recuerdes de tus pesadillas, ¿Bueno? – explicó y preguntó Liliana.

– Está bien, gracias doctora, nos vemos en tres días – se despidió Logan levantándose de su silla.

– Adiós Logan, que te vaya bien – se despidió Liliana.

Logan salió de la oficina de la doctora y fue hacia Kendall, los dos chicos salieron de la sala de médicos y tomaron un taxi hacia el Palm Woods, Kendall y Logan hablaban.

– ¿Qué te dijo la doctora? – preguntó Kendall.

– Dijo que puede que mis preocupaciones estén saliendo de mi subconsciente, entonces que esta noche debes despertarme apenas escuches que estoy hablando y que debo escribir lo que recuerde del sueño – explicó Logan.

– Está bien – terminó Kendall.

Al llegar al Palm Woods, Kendall y Logan fueron a la piscina a relajarse un rato, se quedaron allí hasta la noche y subieron a su apartamento, entraron a su habitación, se prepararon para dormir y se acostaron en la cama de Kendall, en medio de la noche Logan comenzó a hablar, entonces Kendall lo despertó inmediatamente, Logan comenzó a escribir lo que recordaba.

– ¿Qué recuerdas? – preguntó Kendall.

– Estaba en un aeropuerto, contigo, tu mamá, Katie, Kelly, Gustavo y los chicos – respondió Logan.

– ¿Y? – preguntó Kendall alargando la 'Y'.

* * *

This was the 7th chapter, Ok no. Este fue el 7 capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.

Next chapter name: Las pesadillas de Logan


	8. Las pesadillas de Logan

Hello! I'm sorry for the time I wasn't here with you, aquí está el 8 cap.

* * *

8 capitulo: Las pesadillas de Logan

– ¿Y? – preguntó Kendall alargando la 'Y'.

– Jo también estaba, tú estabas al lado de ella, llamaban por el micrófono al vuelo de Nueva Zelanda, Jo y tu se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta de embarque, tu entraste con ella – respondió Logan.

– ¿Ahí es donde empiezas a hablar? – preguntó Kendall.

– Creo que sí, pero no recuerdo nada mas, debemos esperar a mañana – respondió Logan y volvió a dormir.

Kendall también volvió a dormir, Logan se hizo junto a Kendall, este lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. Kendall se despertó como de costumbre a las 10 de la mañana, Logan seguía dormido, Kendall se levantó y vio la hoja en la que Logan estaba escribiendo sus pesadillas, Logan le había contado de sus pesadillas pero no completamente, así que tomó la hoja y comenzó a leer.

_"Pesadilla: Estaba en un aeropuerto, con Kendall, Carlos, James, la mamá de Kendall, Katie, Kelly, Gustavo y Jo. Kendall hablaba con Jo, alguien habló por el altavoz llamando a las personas para en vuelo a Nueva Zelanda, Kendall y Jo se levantaron y fueron a la puerta de embarque, se despidieron de todos, y entraron, yo me quedé allí y los otros se fueron, Kendall pasaba sus cosas para continuar, ahí es donde empiezo a hablar, digo: "no Kendall, no te vayas", Kendall dice: "debo irme, tengo que irme con Jo, no puedo estar sin ella" y entra a la sala de embarque, suben al avión y se van"._

Kendall estaba sorprendido, él sabía que Logan estaba preocupado porque él se fuera lejos, no decía nada y su mente lo torturaba por las noches, Logan estaba despertando, así que Kendall puso rápidamente la hoja en la mesa de noche y fue al baño, Logan se sentó en la cama y encendió el televisor, no se dio cuenta que Kendall había leído su pesadilla. Kendall se baño, salió del baño y vio a Logan viendo televisión.

– Hola Logie, ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Kendall.

– Hola Kennie, si, solo tuve las pesadillas un rato pero no mas – respondió Logan.

– Que bien, entonces, ¿Iras hoy donde la doctora? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Por qué preguntas? Anoche te dije lo que recordaba del sueño – preguntó y respondió Logan.

Kendall fue hacia Logan y se sentó a su lado – Logie, leí la hoja – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Logan.

– ¿Tu por qué no me contaste el resto? Sabes que me preocupo por ti y puedo ayudarte en cualquier cosa – preguntó Kendall.

– No quería que te preocuparas, se que puedes ayudarme con cualquier cosa – respondió Logan.

– ¿Entonces iras hoy donde la doctora? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si – respondió Logan – Kennie… gracias por todo… te amo – continuó Logan.

– Yo también te amo – respondió Kendall y se acercó a Logan para abrazarlo.

Kendall y Logan se besaron, Logan se levantó y fue a bañarse, Kendall se vistió y fue a hacer el desayuno, afuera estaban Carlos y James desayunando. Logan salió del baño, se vistió y salió de la habitación, fue al comedor y se sentó, Kendall llevó el desayuno y comenzaron a comer; al terminar, Kendall y Logan se levantaron, fueron a cepillarse los dientes y volvieron a salir, bajaron al lobby, tomaron un taxi y fueron a la sala de médicos, en el taxi iban hablando.

– ¿Logie si trajiste la hoja? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si, aquí la tengo – respondió Logan.

Al llegar a la sala de médicos, Logan entró a la oficina de la doctora y Kendall se quedó en la sala de espera.

– Hola doctora – saludó Logan.

– Hola Logan, ¿Ya tienes todo de la pesadilla? – saludó y preguntó Liliana.

– Si, lo tengo en este papel – respondió Logan y le pasó el papel a Liliana.

– Muy bien – continuó Liliana y leyó el papel – Bueno Logan, te haré unas preguntas; primero, ¿Kendall es importante para ti? – preguntó Liliana.

– Si – afirmó Logan.

– ¿Cuán importante? – preguntó Liliana.

– Podría decirse que mucho – respondió Logan.

– ¿Quién es Jo? – preguntó Liliana.

– Jo es la ex–novia de Kendall – respondió Logan.

– ¿Por qué Nueva Zelanda? – preguntó Liliana.

– Porque Jo se mudó a Nueva Zelanda – respondió Logan.

– ¿Te preocupaba que Kendall se fuera con ella? – preguntó Liliana.

– No conscientemente, pero creo que en mi subconsciente se escondía esa preocupación – respondió Logan.

– ¿Y te preocupa en este momento qué el sé vaya lejos de ti? – preguntó Liliana.

– Pues creo que sí, él es como el líder de la banda y es uno de mis mejores amigos – respondió Logan.

– Eso es Logan, te preocupas por la banda, por tus amigos y por ti, no pienses que él puede irse, ni nada parecido, y eso te quitará las pesadillas – explicó Liliana.

– Haré eso, te llamaré mañana y te diré si funcionó – continuó Logan.

– Muy bien, hablamos entonces mañana, ¿Bien? – preguntó Liliana.

– Si, adiós doctora – se despidió Logan y salió de la oficina de Liliana.

– Adiós Logan – se despidió Liliana.

Kendall y Logan salieron de la sala de médicos, tomaron un taxi y fueron de nuevo al Palm Woods, al llegar subieron al 2J, entraron y fueron a su habitación.

– ¿Qué dijo la doctora? – preguntó Kendall.

– Mira; me hizo unas preguntas, si me preocupo por ti, que quien es Jo, al final me dijo que no debo preocuparme porque te vayas para Nueva Zelanda tras Jo, que eso solo causaba mis pesadillas – respondió Logan.

– ¿Tanto te preocupas por mí? Logan no tienes porqué, yo nunca me iría lejos de ti, menos ahora que somos novios, tampoco dejaría solas a Katie y a mi mamá, o a Carlos y James, ni dejaría la banda, solo por irme tras Jo – explicó Kendall.

– Gracias Kennie – agradeció Logan.

Kendall y Logan se abrazaron y se besaron, Kendall levantó a Logan y lo puso un la cama.

– ¿Quieres hacer algo? – preguntó Kendall sonriéndole a Logan.

– ¿Qué "algo"? – preguntó Logan devolviéndole la sonrisa a Kendall.

Kendall rió y se acercó a besar a Logan, Logan empezó a desvestir a Kendall, después de unos pocos minutos los dos estaban completamente desnudos, Kendall y Logan cambiaron de lugar, Logan bajó al miembro de su novio y empezó a lamerlo, luego lo introdujo a su boca y comenzó a chuparlo. En un momento Kendall empujó su cadera hacia arriba, introduciendo su miembro en la boca de Logan, éste gimió un poco; al sentir que estaba a punto de venirse, Kendall puso una mano en la cabeza de Logan y jaló suavemente para que se detuviera. Logan subió hacia Kendall y volvió a besarlo, presionando sus nalgas sobre el miembro de Kendall, también moviéndose para frotarlo contra su entrada, haciendo que Kendall se excitara más.

– Logie, ¿puedo entrar ya? – preguntó Kendall.

– Por favor – respondió Logan.

Kendall tomó su miembro y lo puso contra la entrada de Logan, quien empezó a bajar lentamente, introduciéndolo en sí mismo, gimiendo mientras sentía su interior llenarse con la presencia de Kendall, este comenzó a embestirlo, cada vez más rápido, los dos gemían de placer, Logan se masturbaba, de vez en cuando bajaba a la cabeza se su novio para besarlo, este lo abrazaba por la espalda, en un momento, Kendall empezó a parar.

– ¿P-Por qué te d-detienes? – preguntó Logan.

– Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Qué sientes cuando te hago el amor? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Te r-refieres a f-física o e-emocionalmente? – preguntó Logan.

– Físicamente – respondió Kendall deteniéndose por completo.

– No sé cómo explicarlo… se siente muy bien… debes sentirlo tú mismo, no sé como explicártelo – continuó Logan – ¿Por qué preguntas Kennie? – preguntó Logan.

– Quería saber que se sentía… creo que debo experimentarlo – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Logie… me… ayudarías? – preguntó Kendall un poco avergonzado.

Logan se sorprendió – c–claro Kennie – respondió Logan.

Kendall salió del interior de Logan, este se paró, Kendall levantó sus piernas, dejando su entrada descubierta, Logan tomó un tarro de lubricante, lo abrió y puso un poco en su mano, la froto en su miembro y en la entrada de Kendall, alineó su miembro contra la entrada del mismo y empezó a entrar.

– L-Logie d-duele un p-poco – afirmó Kendall.

– L-Lo siento K-Kennie, p-pero no p-puedo hacer n-nada, v-voy lo m-mas c-calmado que p–puedo – respondió Logan.

– ¿A-Así f-fue la p-primera v-vez que lo h-hicimos? – preguntó Kendall.

– S-Si – respondió Logan comenzando a moverse más rápido.

Kendall gemía cada vez más rápido conforme Logan aceleraba, este masturbaba el miembro de su novio para que no sintiera mucho dolor.

– ¿V-Vas b-bien? – preguntó Logan.

Kendall solo asintió con su cabeza mientras gemía. Luego de un rato, Logan se vino dentro de Kendall, este gimió al sentir su interior llenarse con el semen de Logan, quien siguió masturbando a su novio hasta venirse, lentamente se salió de su interior y se acostó a su lado.

– ¿Te gustó? – preguntó Logan.

– Si, creo que no podré caminar en un rato – respondió Kendall.

Logan rió – ¿Entonces, ya sabes cómo se siente? – preguntó Logan.

– Si, se siente muy bien – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Qué parte te gustó más? – preguntó Logan.

– La ultima parte, cuando te viniste dentro de mí, eso se sintió excelente – respondió Kendall.

– Esa también es mi parte favorita, me encanta sentir cuando te vienes dentro de mi – explicó Logan, posándose de nuevo sobre Kendall – hay algo que no has terminado Kennie – continuó Logan.

– Logie ya estoy cansado – respondió Kendall.

Logan suspiró – está bien Kennie, pero me la debes ¿No? – afirmó Logan.

Kendall rió por dentro – si, te lo debo – respondió Kendall.

Logan se acostó al lado de su novio, puso la cabeza en el pecho del mismo y encendió el televisor, Kendall lo abrazo y levantó sus piernas.

– ¿Qué sucede, por qué levantas las piernas? – preguntó Logan.

– ¿Olvidas que te viniste dentro de mí? – preguntó Kendall.

– Ah, cierto – respondió Logan.

Después de un momento Kendall bajó sus piernas, vieron televisión un rato, Logan durmió un poco, hasta que fueron las 6:30 de la tarde.

– ¿Logie, quieres que salgamos hoy? Podemos ir a ver una película – preguntó Kendall.

– Si, ¿vamos tu y yo o invitamos a los chicos también? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

– Si quieres invitamos a los chicos, hace tiempo no salimos los cuatro juntos – respondió Kendall

– Tienes razón, vistámonos, yo voy y les digo – afirmó Logan.

Los chicos se levantaron y se vistieron, Logan fue a la habitación de Carlos y James.

– Hola Carlos, ¿Y James? – saludó y preguntó Logan.

– Hola Logan, no lo sé, salió hace un rato sin decir nada – respondió Carlos.

– Kendall y yo vamos a salir, ¿Quieres venir? – preguntó Logan.

– Claro – respondió Carlos levantándose de su cama –¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Carlos.

– Vamos a ver una película – respondió Logan.

En ese momento Carlos recibió una llamada de James.

– ¿Aló? – contestó Carlos.

– _Carlos… debes… venir rápido_– respondió James con dolor en su voz.

– ¡¿James!? ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – preguntó Carlos preocupado.

– _Salí… con una chica… y su padre… nos prestó… una moto… y nos caímos… necesito… que los chicos… y tu… vengan por nosotros_– respondió James dolorido.

– ¡Ya vamos!, ¿Donde están? – preguntó Carlos.

–_ Estamos cerca… de Rocque Records_– respondió James.

– ¡Vamos para allá! – terminó Carlos y colgó.

– ¿¡Qué sucedió?! – preguntó Logan.

– James salió con una chica y el padre de ella les prestó una moto, se cayeron cerca de Rocque Records, ¡Debemos ir por ellos! – respondió Carlos.

Logan y Carlos salieron de la habitación de James y Carlos, Kendall estaba afuera, Logan lo tomó de un brazo y los tres salieron del apartamento hacia el lobby.

– ¡Logan, debes conducir, el taxi se demoraría mucho! – exclamó Carlos en el ascensor.

– Pero todavía no tengo mi permiso – respondió Logan.

– ¡Logan por favor, James está en peligro! – exclamó Carlos.

– ¿¡Chicos que sucede?! – preguntó Kendall.

– ¡No hay tiempo, debemos irnos, Logan por favor debes conducir! – exclamó nuevamente Carlos.

– ¡Yo conduzco! ¡Vamos! – respondió Kendall.

– ¡Gracias Kendall! – agradeció Carlos.

Los tres chicos bajaron al sótano y fueron hacia el auto, subieron, Kendall encendió el auto y fueron hacia donde estaba James.

– ¿Ya pueden decirme que sucedió con James? – preguntó Kendall.

– James salió con una chica y el padre de ella les prestó una moto, se cayeron cerca de Rocque Records y están lastimados – respondió Logan.

– Ay James – dijo Kendall.

Al entrar a la vía por donde está Rocque Records, Carlos vio a James y a una chica en el piso, Kendall fue hacia ellos y se detuvo a un lado.

– ¡James! – gritaron Carlos y Logan al unísono.

Kendall tomó su celular y llamó al 911, luego de unos minutos dos ambulancias llegaron al lugar del accidente.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó un paramédico.

– Cayeron de la moto – respondió Logan.

James y la chica fueron llevados al hospital más cercano, al llegar, Carlos fue a la habitación donde se encontraba James y comenzaron a hablar, James había tomado unas pastillas para el dolor, tenía un brazo roto y unos moretones.

– ¡James! – exclamó Carlos.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó James.

– No se te ocurra volver a hacer eso, me asusté mucho cuando me llamaste – respondió Carlos sentándose en la cama de James.

– Lo siento, pero ¿Te preocupaste mucho? – preguntó James.

– Si, eres mi mejor amigo – respondió Carlos.

En un momento Carlos comenzó a acercarse a James, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, en ese momento…

* * *

Next chapter name: ¿James y Carlos?


	9. ¿Carlos y James?

9 capitulo por fin, siento la demora, no olviden el revew por favor, acepto todo lo que se diga y escriba en ellos.

* * *

9 Capitulo: ¿Carlos y James?

En ese momento el celular de Carlos sonó, los chicos se separaron y miraron un momento, Carlos tomó rápidamente su celular y se levantó, mirando hacia otro lugar, era Kendall.

– A-Aló – contestó Carlos.

– Hola Carlos, ¿Donde estas? ¿Estás con James? – preguntó Kendall.

– H-Hola Kendall, sí, estoy con James, estamos en la primera habitación del segundo pasillo a la derecha – respondió Carlos.

– Está bien, Logan y yo vamos para allá – afirmó Kendall.

– Está bien, nos vemos – terminó Carlos y colgó.

Kendall y Logan fueron hacia la habitación de James, Carlos volteó a mirar a James y volvió a sentarse al lado de él.

– ¿Qué s–sucedió Carlos? ¿Por qué me besaste? – preguntó James.

– No lo sé – respondió Carlos – y yo no te besé, nos besamos porque tu lo respondiste – continuó Carlos

– ¿Pero por qué? – preguntó James.

– Crees que no debimos… ¿hacerlo? – preguntó Carlos con un poco de tristeza.

James bajó su cabeza y no dijo nada, Carlos se enojó y salió de la habitación, en ese momento Kendall y Logan entraron a la habitación de James.

– ¿Qué le sucede a Carlos? – preguntó Kendall.

– No lo sé – mintió James.

– Iré a hablar con él – dijo Kendall y salió a buscar a Carlos.

Logan se quedó hablando con James, mientras Kendall iba por Carlos, quien estaba recostado en el asiento trasero del auto.

– ¿Carlitos, que sucedió? – preguntó Kendall.

– Nada – respondió Carlos secamente.

– Carlos – regañó Kendall.

– ¡NA-DA! – exclamó Carlos cortando la palabra.

– ¡Carlos! – regaño Kendall nuevamente.

Carlos suspiró – está bien – respondió Carlos sentándose – ven, siéntate – ofreció Carlos golpeando suavemente el asiento del auto.

– Ahora sí, ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Kendall.

– Fui a la habitación de James, comenzamos a hablar y… nos besamos – respondió Carlos.

– Bien, ahora, ¿Por qué saliste de la habitación? – preguntó Kendall.

– Salí porque, después de hablar contigo, James me preguntó que por qué lo había besado, yo le pregunté que si creía que no debimos haberlo hecho, el bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada, eso me enojó – explicó Carlos.

– Creo que debes hablar con él – continuó Kendall, se levantó y salió del auto – ¿Vamos? – preguntó Kendall.

– Está bien, ¿Pero qué le digo? – preguntó Carlos.

– Debes hacerlo tú solo, lo único que puedo decirte es que debes hacerlo calmado, expresar todo lo que sientas sin temor y entender todo lo que James te diga – explicó Kendall.

– Gracias amigo – terminó Carlos abrazando a Kendall.

Los dos chicos entraron al hospital y fueron a la habitación de James, Kendall sacó a Logan jalándolo de un brazo y Carlos se quedó con James.

– ¡Kendall! ¡No me gusta que me jales así¡ ¿Qué sucede, por qué me sacas así de la habitación de James? – exclamó y preguntó Logan.

– Tengo que contarte algo, vamos al auto – respondió Kendall.

Loa chicos fueron al auto, subieron adelante y se sentaron.

– ¿Qué sucedió con Carlos? – preguntó Logan.

– Veras, ¡James y Carlos se besaron! – respondió Kendall con emoción.

– Sabía que no podían esperar más tiempo – continuó Logan.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Ya lo sabías? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si, ¿Sabes por qué James sale con tantas chicas? – preguntó Logan.

– ¿Porque le gusta? – respondió Kendall inseguro.

– No Kenny, para olvidar su amor por Carlos – respondió Logan.

– ¿Y Carlos? – preguntó Kendall.

– Carlos no salía con chicas porque ama a James, y no era capaz de hacerlo pensando en James – respondió Logan.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó Kendall.

– Ellos dos me lo dijeron, por separado – respondió Logan.

En ese momento Carlos y James salieron del hospital, fueron al auto y subieron atrás.

– Hola chicos – saludaron James y Carlos.

– Hola chicos – saludaron Kendall y Logan – ¿James vas a irte adelante? – preguntó Logan.

– No – respondió Carlos por James.

Los tres chicos voltearon a ver a Carlos, este se sonrojó y bajó su cabeza.

– ¿Perdón? – preguntó James.

– E-Es que… n-necesito hablar… c-contigo – respondió Carlos – ¿Podemos? – preguntó Carlos.

– Si… Logan vete tú adelante – respondió James.

James subió al asiento trasero al lado de Carlos, Kendall encendió el auto y emprendió camino hacia el Palm Woods. Kendall y Logan hablaban para no escuchar la conversación de James y Carlos.

– Bueno Carlos, ¿De qué querías hablarme? – preguntó James.

– De lo que sucedió hace un rato en tu habitación… del beso – respondió Carlos – James, ¿Tu estas enamorado de mi? – preguntó Carlos.

James se sonrojó, Kendall y Logan se quedaron en silencio, todos pusieron su atención en la respuesta de James.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Carlos.

– Carlos… no lo sé… no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento – respondió James – ¿Tu… lo estás? – preguntó James.

Ahora la atención de todos había pasado a la respuesta de Carlos, este se sonrojó.

– S-Si – respondió Carlos – ¿Tu? – preguntó Carlos.

Ahora la atención volvía a James, quien nuevamente se sonrojó.

– S-Si – respondió James.

– Woo, por fin lo admites James – afirmó Logan.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Carlos.

– Yo… ya había… hablado con Logan acerca de esto – respondió James.

– ¿Cuando? – preguntó Carlos.

– Veras… – respondió James.

Flashback

* * *

Un día, después de las grabaciones en Rocque Records, al llegar al Palm Woods, Kendall y Carlos decidieron refrescarse en la piscina un rato, Logan se quedo en el 2J con James, estos dos se bañaron y fueron a comer algo. En el comedor comenzaron a hablar.

– Logan, ¿Puedo decirte algo? – comenzó James.

– Claro amigo, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Logan.

– ¿Tu sabes por qué salgo con tantas chicas? – preguntó James.

– Porque te gusta – respondió Logan inseguro.

– No, es para olvidar a "cierta persona" que tú y yo conocemos – respondió James – pero no ha funcionado – continuó James.

– No te entiendo, explícate – continuó Logan.

– Estoy enamorado… de Carlos – confesó James.

– Guau James, ¿desde cuándo? – preguntó Logan.

Kendall y Carlos entraron al apartamento, interrumpiendo a James antes de que pudiera responder.

* * *

Fin Flashback

En ese momento llegaron al Palm Woods, Kendall parqueó el auto y todos bajaron de él, fueron a su apartamento en completo silencio, al llegar, Kendall y Logan fueron a su habitación y James y Carlos a la suya. Kendall y Logan se acostaron en la cama de Kendall, Logan se durmió y Kendall se quedó viendo televisión. Carlos y James no se hablaban, pues no sabían que decirse después de lo sucedido en él auto, Carlos fue a su cama a dormir y James se fue a la sala a ver televisión. Después de media hora, Kendall escuchaba algo al otro lado de la pared, se levantó tratando de no despertar a Logan, fue hacia la pared y puso una oreja para escuchar que sucedía al otro lado, era Carlos.

– _Parece que Carlos está llorando, un momento, Carlos está ¿Llorando?_ – pensó Kendall

En ese instante, James entró a la habitación que compartía con Carlos.

– ¿Carlitos?… ¿Carlitos estás llorando? – preguntó James.

– S-Si – respondió Carlos entre llanto.

– ¿Si?… ¿Por qué? – preguntó James preocupado.

– James, ¿Es verdad qué tu me amas? – preguntó Carlos.

– Ya te dije que si – respondió James.

– ¿¡Entonces por qué no me lo demuestras?!… ¿¡Por qué no me hablas desde que llegamos?!… ¿¡Por qué?! – preguntó Carlos enojado, James no respondía nada – ¡Responde! – gritó Carlos enojado.

– No me grites por favor – pidió James.

– ¡Sí no quieres que te grite entonces respóndeme! – gritó Carlos.

– ¡No te hablé por qué no soy capaz!… ¡Después de confesarte que te amo ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? "Oh Carlos te amo, besémonos para que sepas cuanto te amo"… "Oh Carlos te amo, hagamos el amor así puedo probártelo", ¿Así quieres que te responda?! – exclamó James, Carlos no respondió nada – lo sabía, no dirás nada – continuó James y salió de la habitación.

– ¡James!… ¡no te vayas!… por favor – pidió Carlos triste.

James estaba muy enojado, se había sentado al lado de la puerta, escuchó que Carlos lo llamó pidiendo que no se fuera. Kendall escuchó toda la pelea, salió de su habitación hacia la de sus amigos y vio a James al lado de la puerta.

– ¿James? ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? – preguntó Kendall.

– Pelee con Carlos – respondió James secamente.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kendall.

– Kendall, no quiero hablar en este momento – respondió James.

Kendall suspiró y rodó sus ojos, entró a la habitación al frente suyo y vio a Carlos tirado en su cama.

– ¿Carlos? – llamó Kendall.

– Hola Kendall – saludó Carlos sollozando.

– Carlos no llores por favor – pidió Kendall – no tienes porqué – decía Kendall – habla con James otra vez y dile lo que sientes, sin gritarle – continuó Kendall haciendo énfasis en lo último.

– Está bien, ¿Sabes dónde está? – preguntó Carlos.

En ese momento James volvió a entrar a la habitación, Kendall se levantó y salió de la habitación de Carlos y James.

– James, ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Carlos.

– No – respondió James secamente, se puso su pijama, tomo una cobija y una almohada y fue hacia la puerta.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Carlos.

– No quiero dormir hoy aquí – respondió James.

Carlos corrió a la puerta y se paró enfrente de ella para que James no saliera.

– Carlos déjame salir – pidió James un poco enojado.

– No hasta que hablemos – respondió Carlos.

James fue a su cama y se sentó – está bien, ¿De qué quieres hablar? – preguntó James.

– Quiero que me perdones, por haberte gritado hace un rato, sé que no debí hacerlo, estaba muy enojado porque no me hablabas – respondió Carlos sentándose al lado de James.

James tomó las manos de Carlos – Carlitos, yo te perdono, es la primera vez que siento esto por un hombre, así que no sé qué decir, solo… te amo – se explicó James.

– Yo también te amo James – dijo Carlos – ¿Te quedaras conmigo? – preguntó Carlos.

– Si, ¿Quieres dormir conmigo hoy? – preguntó James.

– Me encantaría – respondió Carlos.

James y Carlos se organizaron para dormir, se acostaron en la cama de James; Carlos puso su cabeza en el pecho de James y este lo abrazó. Kendall y Logan ya estaban durmiendo.

Al día siguiente, los chicos se levantaron temprano para ir a ensayar, pues el concierto era mañana, se organizaron y fueron a Rocque Records; al llegar fueron a la oficina de Gustavo.

– Hola Gustavo – saludaron los chicos al unísono.

– ¡Perros, a la cabina ahora! – exclamó Gustavo.

– ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Kendall.

– Primero armonías y segundo baile – respondió Gustavo.

Los chicos comenzaron a hacer armonías, luego de dos horas ensayando, pasaron al salón de baile, con el señor X, bailaron sin descanso hasta las 7:30 de la noche, estaban muy cansados y solo querían ir a descansar, fueron al parqueadero, subieron al auto, Kendall conducía como siempre, al llegar al Palm Woods, fueron a su apartamento, cada pareja fue a su habitación a descansar.

– Kenny, ¿Recuerdas que me debes algo? – preguntó Logan tirándose a la cama de su novio.

– Si Logie, pero en este momento estoy demasiado cansado para pagarte esa deuda – respondió Kendall – más tarde te pago – continuó Kendall.

– Está bien, pero de hoy no pasas, ¿Ok? – afirmó Logan risueño.

Kendall rió – Ok – respondió Kendall, este salió a comer algo.

En la habitación de James y Carlos, estos dos hablaban.

– Carlitos ¿Qué es lo primero que vamos a hacer como pareja? Besarnos no cuenta – preguntó James.

– No lo sé, ¿Qué sugieres? – respondió y preguntó Carlos.

– Pues… estaba pensando en que podíamos hacer algo… en mi cama – respondió James, acostándose al lado de Carlos.

– ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor? James… no lo sé, creo que no estoy listo todavía – preguntó y explicó Carlos, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

– ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó James.

– Tengo que hablar con Logan, no te preocupes vengo en un rato – respondió Carlos.

– Está bien – término James cerrando sus ojos para descansar un rato.

Afuera estaba Kendall durmiendo en el sillón, se había quedado dormido después de comerse un sándwich, camino despacio para no despertarlo y entró a la habitación de Logan.

– Hola Logan – saludó Carlos.

– Hola Carlos, ¿Qué sucede? – saludó y preguntó Logan.

– Es que… James me pidió que hiciéramos el amor, pero no estoy listo aun, se que Kendall y tu ya lo han hecho y quería saber si puedes ayudarme – explicó Carlos.

– ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude? – preguntó Logan.

– Quiero saber qué hacer y qué hacerle a James – respondió Carlos.

– Te explicaré – comenzó Logan – debes ser muy tierno con él, bésale el cuello, baja a sus pectorales y bésalo, ve a sus abdominales y bésalo también, a Kendall le encanta que le haga eso, pero algo que le gustara mucho es esto, vas a u miembro y empiezas a besarlo suavemente, luego a lamerlo, y luego debes chuparlo – explicó Logan.

– ¿¡Chuparlo?! – exclamó Carlos asustado – ¿Y si no aguanto? ¿Y sí me dan ganas?… ya sabes… ¿De vomitar? – preguntó Carlos.

– Te aseguro que eso no sucederá, cada vez que se lo hago a Kendall, siento algo maravilloso, solo pienso en que estoy con él – respondió Logan.

– Está bien, ¿Y cuando valla a venirse? – preguntó Carlos.

– Debes pedirle que te advierta cuando esté al punto, luego de eso, debes subir y besarlo, juntas tu entrada con el miembro de James y empiezas a bajar lentamente, esta parte es la más importante, debes relajar tu abdomen por completo, el empezará a entrar y salir, cada vez más rápido, si te duele no te aguantes, dile que baje la velocidad un poco para que te vayas acostumbrando. Mientras él hace lo suyo, debes masturbarte para que no sientas tanto dolor, la mejor parte es cuando él se viene dentro de ti… – habló Logan.

– ¿¡Él se viene dentro de mí?! – exclamó Carlos.

– Carlos, no duele, es la mejor sensación que vas a tener. Luego de eso ultimo, te levantas, te haces a su lado y lo besas, estarás cansado, así que caerás dormido en ese instante, debes dormir en él, pones tu cabeza en su pecho, pasas una mano por su abdomen como abrazándolo y te duermes – terminó de explicar Logan.

– Está bien, pero ¿Y si le lastimo el brazo? – preguntó Carlos.

– Carlos, hay muchas formas para hacer el amor, solo busca una en la que no le lastimes el brazo – respondió Logan.

– Ok, gracias Logan – agradeció Carlos.

– De nada Carlos – respondió Logan.

Carlos se levantó y fue a su habitación, James estaba dormido, Carlos se acostó a su lado, en ese momento James despertó y le habló.

– ¿Carlitos?, ¿Cuando llegaste? – preguntó James adormilado.

– Acabe de llegar, oye, sobre lo que me dijiste hace un rato, de hacer el amor – respondió Carlos.

– Carlitos, si no estás listo no voy a obligarte, lo haremos cuando tú quieras – respondió James.

– ¿Quieres que lo hagamos ahora? – preguntó Carlos posándose sobre James.

– ¿Es enserio? – preguntó James.

– En serio – respondió Carlos.

James y Carlos empezaron a besarse, luego de unos segundos estaban desnudos, dejando a la vista de Carlos el miembro de James, el cual medía 25 centímetros, y era bastante grueso, él suyo por su parte medía 23 centímetros y era un poco menos grueso.

– _"Debo hacer lo que Logan me recomendó"_ – pensó Carlos.

Este fue al cuello de su novio y comenzó a besarlo, luego bajó a sus pectorales, haciendo un camino por todo su pecho hasta su miembro, comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo suavemente, luego lo chupó, James colocó una mano en la cabeza de su novio y jaló suavemente para hacerlo detenerse, Carlos siguió con lo instruido por Logan, subió a la boca de su novio y lo besó, alineó su entrada con el miembro de James y comenzó a bajar, gemía de placer y de dolor, sobretodo dolor.

– ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó James.

– U-Un p-poco – respondió Carlos con dolor.

– Creo saber algo que puede ayudar – afirmó James.

Este tomo con su mano no rota el miembro de su novio y comenzó a masturbarlo, Carlos gemía, James comenzaba a acelerar sus embestidas, al cabo de unos minutos de hacer el amor, Carlos se vino encima del pecho de James y en su mano, y este por su parte se vino dentro de Carlos, los dos estaban muy cansados, Carlos se levantó y se hizo al lado de James, acostándose sobre él, los dos cayeron dormidos en ese instante. Kendall seguía dormido en el sillón, Logan salió y lo vio allí dormido, fue hacia él y lo despertó.

– Kenny… despierta Kenny – llamó Logan a Kendall.

– ¿Ah?… ¿Logie?… me quedé dormido – respondió Kendall.

Logan rió por dentro – eso vi, vamos a dormir – afirmó Logan.

Kendall se levantó y abrazó a Logan por la cintura y Logan a este por el cuello, fueron a su habitación, se organizaron y fueron a la cama de Kendall.

– Logie, te debo algo – afirmó Kendall.

– Si, pero ¿No estás muy cansado? – preguntó Logan.

– Si pero me dijiste que debía pagarte hoy – respondió Kendall.

– No te preocupes Kenny, mañana podemos hacerlo – afirmó Logan.

Kendall suspiró – está bien Logie – dijo Kendall.

Los chicos se durmieron. Habían pasado dos horas desde que el 2J se silenció, Carlos se había despertado, pues no podía dormir, estaba preocupado por el concierto y no paraba de moverse en la cama que ahora compartía con James; luego de unos minutos, este se despertó y vio a su novio moviéndose.

– ¿Sucede algo Carlitos? – preguntó James.

– Estoy muy preocupado por el concierto, ¿Y si lo hago mal? – respondió y preguntó Carlos.

– No te preocupes, lo harás bien – respondió James – ahora duérmete, debes descansar para mañana – afirmó James.

– Gracias James – agradeció Carlos y volvió a dormir.

Al día siguiente los chicos se levantaron temprano, se organizaron, desayunaron y fueron a Rocque Records, allí los esperaban Gustavo y Kelly en una limusina, para ir al concierto. Fueron al lugar, bajaron y fueron a los camerinos, se cambiaron y fueron a hablar con Gustavo.

– Muy bien chicos, como saben cantarán 6 canciones… – habló Kelly.

– Esperen, ¿¡Qué le sucedió a James?! – gritó Gustavo.

– Tuve un accidente hace dos días, ¿nos vimos ayer y hace un rato y no lo habías notado? – preguntó James.

– No, ¡Y no puedes salir así al escenario! – exclamó Gustavo.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo quitarme el yeso – preguntó y afirmó James risueño.

– Quítatelo, ¡Ahora! – exclamó Gustavo.

– Pero… – replicó James.

– ¡Ahora! – interrumpió en grito a James.

– No tengo como quitármelo, esto es yeso no una simple venda – replicó James.

– Por suerte hay médicos acá, deben tener una sierra médica – afirmó Gustavo.

Gustavo llamó a los médicos que hay en el lugar, preguntó sí podían quitarle el yeso a James, ellos respondieron que si y lo hicieron, James estaba dolorido.

– Muy bien Gustavo, ya no tengo el yeso, ¿Ahora? – preguntó James.

– Ahora continuaré. Les decía, cantaremos 6 canciones: Windows Down, Worldwide, Help, Paralyzed, I know you know y No idea, ¿Ok? – afirmó y preguntó Kelly.

– Ok, ¡vamos! – respondieron los chicos y fueron a cambiarse.

El concierto empezó, cantaron Windows Down, volvieron a cambiarse, cantaron Worldwide, volvieron a cambiarse y siguieron así, al llegar Paralyzed, James sintió que su brazo le dolía más que antes, así que se lo comentó a Gustavo, este no le puso atención y lo obligó a continuar cantando. Terminó el concierto, además de ellos también cantarían otros cantantes. Luego de el concierto, los chicos fueron al Palm Woods, James fue a bañarse, Carlos fue por algo de comer y Kendall y Logan fueron a ducharse también; en el baño comenzaron a besarse.

– Logie, ¿Quieres que te pague ya? – preguntó Kendall.

– Por supuesto – respondió Logan.

Logan se acostó en la tina, Kendall se arrodilló y alineó su miembro con la entrada de Logan, de repente un grito se escuchó, era James.

– ¿¡Ahora qué sucede?! – exclamó Logan.

– Creo que es James, debemos ir – respondió Kendall levantándose.

– Pero… – replicó Logan, pero Kendall ya había salido del baño.

Logan se enojó y salió del baño, Kendall se vistió y salió a la sala, allí estaban James y Carlos. Cuando Gustavo hizo que le quitaran el yeso a James, el hueso se había desacomodado nuevamente, provocándole mucho dolor, Carlos trataba de calmarlo pero no servía, pues James solo escuchaba sus gemidos y gritos de dolor. Logan se vistió y fue a la sala, vio a Carlos y Kendall tratando de calmar a James.

– ¡Cálmense! – exclamó Logan – ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Logan.

– M-Me… d-duele… m-mucho… e-el b-brazo – respondió James con dolor.

– Está bien, te pondré una venda que te sostendrá el brazo y quitara un poco el dolor, pero debemos llevarte ya al hospital – respondió Logan poniéndole la venda a James.

Los chicos bajaron al lobby y fueron al parqueadero, subieron al auto y fueron a emergencias del hospital más cercano, hablaron con la secretaria, ella llevó a James a una sala donde un doctor le colocó un yeso nuevo. Los chicos volvieron al Palm Woods, cada pareja a su habitación, ya era tarde, Carlos y James se organizaron y fueron a dormir en la cama de James, Kendall y Logan se organizaron también, pero Logan seguía enojado con Kendall, así que se acostó en su cama.

– ¿Qué te sucede Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– Nada – respondió Logan.

– ¿No quieres dormir conmigo hoy? – preguntó Kendall.

– No – respondió Logan secamente.

– ¿Es por qué no te he pagado? – preguntó Kendall – ¿Si quieres lo hago ahora? – ofreció Kendall.

– No, déjame dormir, estoy muy cansado – respondió Kendall.

– Está bien – terminó Kendall con enojo y fue a su cama.

Kendall y Logan estaban enojados el uno con el otro. A la mañana siguiente, Kendall y Logan se levantaron, Logan comenzó a hablar.

– Kenny, lo siento, me enoje muy estúpidamente – comenzó Logan.

– No te preocupes, es mi culpa, cada vez que hemos tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, me surge algo y debo atenderlo – respondió Kendall – ¿Podemos hacerlo ya? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan se acostó en su cama – por favor – respondió Logan.

Kendall fue hacía la cama de Logan, se posó sobre él y comenzaron a besarse, de repente sintieron que la puerta del 2J se cerraba fuertemente, era Gustavo, y tenía que decirles algo. Logan gruñó, Kendall y Logan se levantaron y salieron, James y Carlos ya estaban afuera, Gustavo tenía que decirles algo.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, recuerden el revew por favor, los necesito!

Next Chapter Name: Día de pago.


	10. ¿El fin?

Bueno, el titulo no fue cambiado, no quería decirles el real, aquí el 10 cap. (¡Guau ya 10!)

* * *

10 capitulo: ¿El fin?

* * *

Gustavo tenía que decirles algo.

– Bueno, ahora que ya son famosos y mantienen rodeados de paparazis, deberé mudarlos a otro lugar por su seguridad – comenzó Gustavo.

– Gustavo, no queremos dejar Palm Woods – replicó Kendall por todos, seguido de unos "Si's" de parte de los chicos.

– Chicos es por seguridad – continuó Kelly.

– Pero Gustavo… – replicaron los chicos nuevamente.

– Irán a Bel Air – interrumpió Gustavo.

– ¿¡Bel Air?! – exclamaron los chicos emocionados.

– Si, ahora, empaquen todo y bajen las cajas, el camión está afuera – respondió Gustavo.

Kelly y Gustavo salieron y fueron a Rocque Records de nuevo. Los chicos comenzaron a empacar todo, luego de dos horas ya tenían todo en cajas, bajaron todo al lobby y fueron a la piscina, los asistentes de mudanza subieron todo al camión, y los chicos fueron a despedirse de todos. Luego de esto, fueron al auto y fueron detrás del camión hacia Bel Air.

– No puedo creer que vayamos a Bel Air – comenzó Logan.

– Será muy bueno, y ya se como estrenarnos nuestra habitación – continuó Kendall.

– ¿Me pagarás por fin? – preguntó Kendall.

Kendall rió y no respondió nada. Llegaron a Bel Air, bajaron las cajas del camión y las entraron su nueva casa. James y Carlos fueron al patio trasero y vieron la piscina, se cambiaron en ese instante y entraron, se sentaron en las escaleras a hablar. Kendall y Logan fueron a su habitación.

– Logie, ¿Quieres estrenar nuestra habitación ya? – preguntó Kendall.

– Me encantaría, pero esta vez quiero que lo hagamos de una forma diferente – respondió Logan.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que lo hagamos? – preguntó Kendall.

– Sígueme – respondió Logan – te explicaré, pero primero ¿Si quieres hacerlo de esta manera? – preguntó Logan.

– Espera ¿escuchaste eso? Creo que son James y Carlos y están gritando, debemos ir a ver qué sucede – preguntó Kendall.

– ¡Kendall no más, siempre que estamos a punto de hacerlo te surge algo y te vas! – exclamó Logan molesto yendo hacia la puerta.

– Logie no te vayas – pidió Kendall haciendo que Logan se detuviera antes de salir.

– Sólo… déjame solo un rato – pidió Logan saliendo de la habitación.

– _Ay Logan_– pensó Kendall.

En ese momento entraron James y Carlos a la habitación donde se encontraba Kendall.

– Kendall, debemos irnos de aquí – comenzó Carlos.

– Espera Carlitos, Kendall ¿Qué le pasa a Logan? – preguntó James.

– Hace días que le debo una cosa, pero cada vez que estoy a punto de pagarle algo se interpone, y ahora el está enojado – respondió Kendall – ¿Decías Carlos? – preguntó Kendall.

– Debemos irnos de aquí, no tenemos nada para hacer, ni podemos hacer nada – respondió Carlos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Kendall.

– Veras, Carlos y yo decidimos salir y jugar un poco de hockey callejero, y se activaron mil alarmas, una de no tocar el césped, otra de un auto, otra de no pisar las flores, y aparecieron unas personas que querían atraparnos, así que volvimos corriendo adentro – respondió James.

– Ya veo, debemos hablar con Gustavo entonces – afirmó Kendall.

En ese momento Kendall recibió una llamada de Gustavo, este había estado intentando entrar todo el día sin resultado, al punto en el que los sacaría de ese lugar, la mamá de Kendall había tenido problemas con la comunicación y la tecnología y quería volver a Palm Woods lo más rápido posible. Gustavo les dijo que sacaran todo de allí y fueran al camión, lo cual hicieron, pero faltaba alguien y se les acababa el tiempo por la alarma de intrusos, Logan. Kendall fue en busca de este, encontrándolo en la cocina comiendo cereal.

– Logie – llamó Kendall.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Logan aun enojado mientras masticaba el bocado.

– Nos vamos de este lugar – respondió Kendall – volvemos al Palm Woods – continuó Kendall.

Logan no dijo nada, se levantó y fue hacia el camión corriendo, seguido por Kendall, subieron al camión y salieron de los campos de Bel Air. Al llegar al Palm Woods, bajaron todo del camión, lo llevaron de nuevo al 2J y organizaron todo. James y Carlos fueron al sillón a ver televisión y de vez en cuando besarse y Kendall y Logan fueron a su habitación, allí dentro, Kendall comenzó a hablar.

– Logie, ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan ignoró a Kendall y no respondió nada.

– Logie… Logie… ¡Logan! – insistió Kendall.

– ¡¿Qué quieres!? – exclamó Logan enojado.

– ¡¿Será que podemos hablar!? – preguntó Kendall un poco enojado.

Logan gruñó – está bien, tienes 5 minutos – respondió Logan si ganas y se sentó en su cama.

Kendall se sentó al lado de Logan y lo abrazó – Logie, siento mucho no haberte pagado, pero cada vez que estoy a punto de hacerlo, alguien me llama ó me necesita con urgencia – explicó Kendall – y no puedo decirles que no – continuó Kendall.

– Kendall, sí para ti los otros son más importantes que tu propio novio no es mi problema, es tuyo – respondió Logan tajante, se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la puerta.

– Logan estás siendo muy grosero, ¿Enserio me armarás una pelea por esto? – preguntó Kendall.

– Júzgalo tú – respondió Logan saliendo de la habitación.

– Logan ven acá – llamó Kendall.

– ¿Ahora qué quieres? – preguntó Logan.

– Logan si vas a comenzar una pelea por esta estupidez – suspiro – entonces creo que debemos terminar – respondió Kendall.

– Es tu decisión – continuó Logan sin mucho interés y encogiéndose de hombros.

– Está bien, entonces esto se acabó – terminó Kendall y salió de la habitación enojado dando un portazo.

James y Carlos se asustaron al escuchar el portazo y vieron salir a Kendall enojado.

– Hey amigo, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó James.

– Nada – respondió Kendall y salió del 2J.

– Iré a hablar con Logan – comenzó Carlos levantándose del sillón.

Carlos fue a la habitación de Kendall y Logan, entró y vio a Logan viendo televisión.

– ¿Logan? ¿Qué sucede con Kendall? – preguntó Carlos.

– Kendall y yo terminamos – respondió Logan – Carlitos lo siento pero, ¿Me dejarías un rato solo por favor? – preguntó Logan.

– No Logan, me quedaré aquí contigo – respondió Carlos, fue hacia Logan y se sentó a su lado.

– Gracias Carlitos – agradeció Logan y rompió a llorar en el hombro de Carlos.

– ¿Por qué terminaron Logan? – preguntó Carlos.

– Fue mi culpa, me enojé por una estupidez, le fui indiferente a lo que me decía y ahora él se enojó conmigo – respondió Logan entre llanto.

– ¿Es por lo que Kendall te debe? – preguntó Carlos.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Logan.

– Cuando estábamos en Bel Air Kendall nos dijo que tú estabas enojado porque cada vez que el intentaba pagarte algo que te debe alguien lo interrumpía – respondió Carlos.

– Tengo que hablar con él, ¿Pero que le digo? Carlos ayúdame por favor – pidió Logan llorando cada vez más.

– Tranquilo amigo, le diré a James que me ayude a buscar a Kendall y que si lo encuentra le diga que venga y hable contigo – afirmó Carlos tratando de calmar a Logan y abrazándolo.

– Gracias Carlos, te debo una – agradeció Logan.

Carlos se levantó y fue a hablar con James, le comentó lo sucedido y salieron a buscar a Kendall. Luego de un rato, Carlos encontró a Kendall un poco lejos del Palm Woods, se le notaba en la cara que había estado llorando, pues la tenía un poco enrojecida y sus ojos estaban irritados.

– ¿Kendall? – llamó Carlos.

– Hola Carlos – saludó Kendall.

– Logan quiere hablar contigo – comenzó Carlos.

– Pues se quedará con las ganas porque no pienso hablar con él – respondió Kendall volteando su mirada.

– ¿Cómo?, Kendall vendrás conmigo – afirmó Carlos tomando a Kendall de un brazo y levantándolo.

Kendall suspiró – está bien, iré contigo pero no pienso hablar con Logan – continuó Kendall.

– Debes hablar con él – afirmó Carlos.

– Carlos si me estas llevando para hablar con Logan entonces suéltame, ¡ya te dije que no quiero hablar con él! – exclamó Kendall.

– Pues lo siento pero hablaras con él o no me lo perdonaré – afirmó Carlos.

Kendall gruñó. Los chicos fueron al 2J, allí estaba James, Carlos le dijo a Kendall que siguiera a su habitación y hablara con Logan, este le hizo caso.

(Advertencia: Si pueden pongan a reproducir la canción Intermission, para un mayor impacto)

Kendall entró a su habitación y vio a Logan dormido en su cama, con una foto de él entre sus brazos.

– ¿Logan? – llamó Kendall.

Logan despertó y se levantó de su cama, vio a Kendall y fue hacia él.

– Carlos dijo que querías hablar conmigo – comenzó Kendall.

– Si Kenny – respondió Logan.

– No me digas así por favor – pidió Kendall – estoy aquí porque Carlos me lo pidió, no porque yo quiero – continuó Kendall.

– Si no quieres estar aquí no voy a obligarte, puedes irte y no escuchar lo que te voy a decir ó quedarte y escucharlo – afirmó Logan sentándose en su cama.

Kendall se sentó en su cama frente a Logan – te escucho – afirmó Kendall.

– Quiero disculparme, no debí ser grosero por esa estupidez… fui, un estúpido – lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Logan – por perderte así, creo que me puse un poco celoso… porque tu atendías a los otros y no a mí, creo que fui un poco posesivo y pensé que solo debías atenderme a mí. ¿Me perdonarás? – explicó y preguntó Logan.

– Logie… Logan, te perdono, pero no quiero que volvamos a ser novios, no por el momento – respondió Kendall levantándose de su cama.

– Entiendo, sabes que aquí estoy por si quieres hablar conmigo – terminó Logan.

Kendall salió de la habitación, fue al sillón, se sentó, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y puso su cara entre sus manos. Logan hizo lo mismo pero en su cama.

– _¿Qué he hecho?_– se preguntaron Kendall y Logan mentalmente.

(Si reprodujeron la canción, deténganla ahora)

Carlos salió de su habitación, James y el habían tomado una siesta y el tenía un poco de hambre, y vio a Kendall sentado en el sillón, así que sabía que ya había hablado con Logan, fue a la habitación de este y entró.

– Logan, ¿Hablaste con Kendall? – preguntó Carlos.

– Si – respondió Logan.

– ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó Carlos sentándose al lado de Logan.

Logan le contó a Carlos todo lo que habló con Kendall, seguía llorando y Carlos lo abrazaba para calmarlo.

– Lo último que me dijo fue que… no quería volver conmigo, no por el momento… antes de eso me dijo Logie, pero se corrigió y me dijo Logan – comentó Logan entre llanto.

– Cálmate Logan, al menos te dijo que no quería volver contigo por el momento, tal vez mañana te lo pida – continuó Carlos.

– Eso me tranquiliza un poco… Carlos gracias por ayudarme tanto con esto, no sé qué haría sin ti en este momento – agradeció Logan.

James salió y vio a Kendall en el sillón, fue hacía él y comenzaron a hablar.

– Hola Kendall, ¿Qué sucede, por qué estas llorando? – saludó y preguntó James sentándose al lado de Kendall.

– Termine con Logan, y acabamos de hablar y le dije que no quería volver con él, y si quiero volver con él, ¿Por qué le dije eso? – respondió Kendall con unas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

– Cálmate amigo, ve y habla con él – continuó James.

– No puedo, mi gran y estúpido orgullo no me lo permite – respondió Kendall.

– Debes pensar en que es mejor para ti y para Logan, te aseguro que está llorando por volver contigo, Carlos debe estar con él, ve y háblale ahora – habló James tratando de calmar a Kendall.

– Habló el experto en mujeres que ahora sale con un hombre – respondió Kendall tajante.

– No te metas con Carlos, y solo estoy tratando de ayudarte, pero al parecer eres muy orgulloso y crees saber cómo resolver las cosas tu solo, pero, ¿Sabes algo Kendall?, un día ese orgullo te quitará ese algo que mas amas, ¡Oh espera!, ese día es hoy y ese algo es Logan – dijo James un poco enojado.

– ¡James!, vete de aquí, no necesito que alguien me diga lo obvio – exclamó Kendall enojado y todavía con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

James se levantó y fue a la cocina por algo de comer, luego fue a su habitación. Kendall se quedó sentado en el sillón pensando que hacer.

– _James tiene razón, mi maldito orgullo no me permite nada, y ahora me ha quitado lo que más amo, a mi __**Logie**__, pero no más, debo hablar con él __**ahora**_– pensó Kendall levantándose del sillón.

Carlos salió de hablar con Logan y fue a la cocina por algo de comer, Kendall fue a su habitación, antes de entrar, se paró en la puerta y escuchó que una voz le hablaba en su cabeza, era la representación de su orgullo mentalmente.

– _¡No entres ahí!_– habló la vocecita en su cabeza.

– Pero… – replicó Kendall en voz baja.

– _¡Pero nada!, te dije que no entres ahí, piensa en todo lo que él hizo para que llegáramos a este punto_– regaño la vocecita en su cabeza.

– No me importa lo que digas, _**lo amo**_, y no dejare que una estupidez me lo quite – replicó Kendall en voz baja y entró a su habitación.

Allí estaba Logan, acostado en su cama mirando al vacío. Kendall fue y se acostó a su lado, Logan no se dio cuenta hasta que Kendall habló.

– Es muy raro como las relaciones terminan por una estupidez, ¿No Logie? – comenzó Kendall.

– ¡¿Kendall!? – exclamó Logan emocionado.

– Si Logie, vine porque quiero que hablemos – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Me llamaste _**Logie**_? – preguntó Logan.

– ¿De qué otra forma te llamaría? – preguntó Kendall sonriendo – bueno Logie, quiero que hablemos, sobre esto, sobre nosotros, sobre qué pasará con lo que hemos tenido y hecho estos días – continuó Kendall.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gusrado, no les diré el prox. titulo para no dejarlos con más intriga.

Recuerden pasar por mi otro fic.

Bye


	11. ¿Qué nos pasa?

Bueno, espero que le guste el cap.!

* * *

11 Capitulo: ¿Qué nos pasa?

– ¿De qué otra forma te llamaría? – preguntó Kendall sonriendo – bueno Logie, quiero que hablemos, sobre esto, sobre nosotros, sobre qué pasará con lo que hemos tenido y hecho estos días – continuó Kendall.

– ¿Qué quieres decir Kenny? – preguntó Logan.

– ¿Quieres… que volvamos… a intentar? – preguntó Kendall.

– Pero tu dijiste… – habló Logan.

– Se lo que dije, pero no puedo estar sin ti más tiempo, me porte como… un tonto y te traté muy mal. Estoy arrepentido de decirte que no quería volver contigo, al salir me arrepentí por completo, pero mi orgullo no me permitía venir y decirte que… _**te amo**_, ¿Qué dices? – interrumpió Kendall.

– Kendall, yo también te amo y me encantaría volver contigo – respondió Logan.

– Entonces ¿Somos… pareja de nuevo? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan se acercó y le dio un tierno beso a Kendall en los labios – ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta? – preguntó Logan.

* * *

– ¡Logan!… ¡Logan!… ¡Despierta Logan! – llamó Carlos asustado.

– ¿Carlos? ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Logan adormilado.

– Te quedaste dormido, ¿Qué estabas soñando? – respondió y preguntó Carlos.

– ¿Estaba soñando?, no puede ser, se sentía tan real – respondió Logan.

Cuando Carlos y Logan estaban hablando, lo último que hizo Logan fue agradecerle a Carlos por su ayuda, este lo abrazó, pero Logan en vez de pararse como creyó hacerlo, se quedó dormido en Carlos y soñó todo lo sucedido con Kendall.

– Carlos no me creerás, soñé que Kendall venía y me hablaba, y que volvíamos a ser novios – continuó Logan.

– Emm… Logan, Kendall en realidad vino para hablar contigo, pero tú estabas dormido y no quiso despertarte, te dejó esta nota – explicó Carlos.

_"Logan, si lees esto, quiero hablar contigo, estoy en el lobby esperándote._

Kendall"

– Debo bajar – afirmó Logan después de leer la nota.

– No puedes bajar así, tienes la cara y los ojos rojos – interrumpió Carlos.

– No me importa, me voy, nos vemos ahora Carlos, gracias por todo – terminó Logan y fue corriendo al lobby.

Carlos salió y fue hacia James, el cual estaba en el sillón.

– ¿Por qué estas enojado Jamie? – preguntó Carlos sentándose en las piernas de James.

– No es nada Carlitos, no te preocupes, ¿Quieres hacer algo? – respondió y preguntó James.

– ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Carlos.

– Podemos salir a comer algo, y dar un paseo por el parque, ¿O tal vez algo más? – respondió James.

– Me parece buena idea – afirmó Carlos.

James y Carlos fueron al auto y se dirigieron a una pizzería.

* * *

Logan vio a Kendall sentado en uno de los sillones del lobby, esperándolo, fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Me necesitabas? – preguntó Logan.

– Si, tenemos que hablar, pero no acá – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Y donde quieres que hablemos? – preguntó Logan.

– Vamos al parque – respondió Kendall.

Los chicos fueron al parque y se sentaron en una banca lo más lejos posible de la gente.

– Logan, hace rato fui a la habitación para hablar contigo, antes de entrar, tuve una "pelea" con mi orgullo, por así decirlo, pero finalmente decidí entrar. Allí estaba Carlos, y tú estabas dormido en su hombro, no quise despertarte y mejor te deje la nota para que bajaras al lobby. En todo caso, ¿Sabes de qué quiero hablarte? – comenzó Kendall.

– No. ¿Tal vez de lo que sucederá con nosotros? – preguntó Logan.

– Exacto. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad Logie?… – Kendall tomó las manos de Logan –… quiero volver contigo, volver a los días en que me despertabas con el desayuno y con un beso, las tardes que pasábamos juntos viendo televisión o que tu dormías y las noches en que hacíamos el amor. Logan, tú me has dado las mejores noches de mi vida, mi último cumpleaños fue excelente, pero lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida _**eres tú**_. Cuando terminé contigo esta tarde no pensé lo que dije, Carlos fue y habló conmigo, y aún no pensaba, luego que volvimos a hablar, al salir de la habitación, me senté en el sillón arrepentido de no haber vuelto a empezar nuestra relación, fui grosero con James incluso, y el solo quería ayudarme. Pero, lo que quiero con todo esto, es que veas lo arrepentido que estoy y me respondas… ¿Si quieres volver conmigo? – habló Kendall casi llorando.

Logan no pudo contener sus lagrimas, Kendall lo abrazó.

– Logie no llores por favor, que me harás llorar también – pidió Kendall al punto de las lagrimas, levantando la cabeza de Logan por el mentón con su dedo índice.

– Kenny, si quiero volver contigo… yo también estoy muy arrepentido de lo que ha sucedido este día… yo soy el que tiene toda la culpa, por lo tonto… no, por lo idiota que fui contigo. Cuando me perdonaste esta tarde por ser así contigo, supe que todavía sentías algo por mí, pero no sabía si volveríamos a ser pareja en un rato… si quiero volver contigo – habló Logan entre llanto.

– Yo nunca dejé de amarte, y tampoco creí que fuéramos a ser novios de nuevo, pero ahora me alegro de estar aquí contigo – afirmó Kendall.

Logan no dijo nada más, Kendall se acercó a Logan y puso un tierno beso en sus labios.

– Vamos a nuestra habitación Logie – continuó Kendall levantándose de su asiento.

Logan se levantó. Kendall tomó la mano de Logan y se dirigieron al Palm Woods lentamente, contemplando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

* * *

James y Carlos habían decidido volver después de comer algo, fueron a su habitación.

– Bueno Jamie, ¿Qué ese "algo más"? – preguntó Carlos.

– Ya verás – respondió James.

James fue hacia Carlos, comenzaron a besarse, se acostaron en la cama de James. Intercambiaron posiciones, James quedo boca–arriba y Carlos boca–abajo, este bajó a los pantalones de James y comenzó a frotarle el miembro sobre la ropa, James empezaba a excitarse, Carlos desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera, James levantó sus piernas y Carlos bajó los pantalones y los bóxers de James, dejando su erección a la vista, empezó a chuparlo en la punta y con una mano los masturbaba mientras con la otra movía sus testículos, causándole mayor excitación a James, al punto de venirse, jalando suavemente a Carlos para que se detuviese, este subió y beso a James tiernamente, volvieron a intercambiar posiciones, James terminó de desvestirse, Carlos se excitaba más al ver los bien marcados abdominales de James y los bien desarrollados pectorales del mismo. James comenzó bajó al miembro de Carlos, le bajó los pantalones y los bóxers, y comenzó a chupar el miembro de su novio.

– Lo ha–haces muy bien p–para ser la p–primera vez que lo ha–haces – dijo Carlos mientras jadeaba.

James rió por dentro – gracias Carlitos, tu también lo haces muy bien – agradeció James y siguió chupando el miembro de Carlos.

Al sentir que estaba a punto de venirse, Carlos jaló suavemente del cabello liso de James, y levantó sus piernas, dejando a la vista su entrada.

– ¡Es rosada! ¡Qué tierno! – exclamó James emocionado y riéndose un poco.

– ¡James no mires ahí, es incomodo! – exclamó Carlos avergonzado.

James rió, chupó tres de sus dedos, y metió uno lentamente dentro de Carlos, causando que este gimiera, luego de un ratico moviendo su dedo, introdujo otro y comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijeras, luego introdujo el tercero y comenzó a meter y sacar los tres dedos del interior de su novio. Sintiendo que ya estaba listo, Carlos movió su cadera, indicándole a James lo mismo, este se levantó y alineó su pene con la entrada de Carlos, y comenzó a introducirlo lentamente dentro del mismo, causando gemidos por parte de este.

– M-Más rápido J-Jamie por f-favor – pidió Carlos entre gemidos.

James no respondió nada y aceleró sus embestidas hacia Carlos, este se masturbaba para no sentir tanto dolor, aunque ya no sentía tanto cómo la primera vez que James le hizo el amor. Después de un rato, James se vino dentro de Carlos, gimiendo al hacerlo, Carlos gimió al sentir su interior llenarse con el semen de James, causando que se viniera en su mano y llegando su semen hasta su cara.

– T-Tienes semen e-en tu c-cara – afirmó James recuperando el aliento – déjame q-quitártelo – continuó James bajando su cara a la de su novio y lamiendo las gotas del liquido que habían en ella.

– Jamie, eso es asqueroso – afirmó Carlos.

– Y dulcemente delicioso – respondió James lamiéndose los labios – ¿Sabes? No me había percatado del lindo lunar que tienes en tu pecho – continuó James tocando el lunar de Carlos.

Carlos rió y se sonrojó – ¿Y sabes otra cosa? – preguntó Carlos.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó James.

– Sigues dentro de mí – respondió Carlos.

James bajó su cabeza hacia su miembro para confirmarlo – Oh – dijo James saliéndose del interior de Carlos.

El semen de James salió de dentro de Carlos. James se acostó al lado de Carlos y lo abrazó, este puso su cabeza en el pecho de su novio y se durmió, James también se durmió en ese instante.

* * *

Kendall y Logan estaban caminando hacia el Palm Woods, tomados de la mano. Logan se empezó a sentir un poco mal.

– Kenny, me siento mal – comenzó Logan tocándose el estomago.

– ¿Qué sientes? – preguntó Kendall preocupado.

Logan se arrodilló y bajó su cabeza – siento que… voy a… vomitar – respondió Logan.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital? – preguntó Kendall.

– S-Si… por f-favor – respondió Logan, quien después de un momento vomitó en el piso.

Kendall levantó a Logan y lo llevó a un taxi, este los llevó al hospital, allí Kendall llevó a Logan cargado hasta emergencias, donde lo atendieron un médico y una enfermera, le dieron un recipiente para vomitara allí y le dieron una pasta para el dolor. Kendall llamó al doctor.

– ¿Qué le sucede a Logan? – preguntó Kendall.

– Creemos que tiene una infección estomacal, lo tendremos en observación un rato y le haremos un examen para confirmarlo – respondió el médico.

– ¿Se quedará toda la noche ó lo dejarán salir hoy? – preguntó Kendall.

– No sabremos hasta que le hagamos el examen –respondió el médico.

– Está bien, gracias – terminó Kendall.

El doctor se marchó y Kendall fue a hablar con Logan.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Kendall.

– Un poco, ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? – preguntó Logan.

– Creen que tienes una infección estomacal, te harán un examen para confirmarlo, mientras tanto te dejarán en observación – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Te quedarás conmigo cierto? – preguntó Logan.

– Si, me quedaré esperándote – respondió Kendall.

– ¿No llamarás a James y Carlos? – preguntó Logan.

– Si, ya los voy a llamar – respondió Kendall tomando su celular.

Kendall salió de la habitación y llamó a James, pero este estaba dormido junto a Carlos, así que le dejó un mensaje y volvió a entrar a la habitación de Logan.

– ¿Ya vienen? – preguntó Logan.

– No contesta – respondió Kendall – así que solo estoy yo – continuó Kendall.

El doctor entró a la habitación junto con una enfermera, esta sacó a Kendall de la habitación.

– ¿Qué sucede, por qué me sacan? – preguntó Kendall.

– No puede haber nadie dentro mientras le hacen el examen a tu amigo – respondió la enfermera.

– Está bien – terminó Kendall.

La enfermera se fue, Kendall se recostó en la pared a esperar. Después de un rato el doctor salió de la habitación, Kendall entró al lugar, Logan estaba dormido por la anestesia.

– _Logie se ve muy tierno cuando duerme_– pensó Kendall.

La enfermera entró y le dijo a Kendall que le sucedía a Logan, le entregó los medicamentos y le dijo debía despertarlo para llevárselo, este aceptó.

– Logie, despierta – llamó Kendall moviendo a Logan.

– ¿Kenny?, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Logan.

– Ya nos podemos ir – respondió Kendall.

Logan se levantó, los chicos salieron del hospital y tomaron un taxi al Palm Woods.

– Que día más loco – comenzó Logan.

– Si – respondió Kendall.

– Por cierto, ¿Qué te dijo la enfermera de mí? – preguntó Logan.

– Solo confirmaron sus sospechas, tienes una infección en tu estomago, aquí están las pastas, debes tomar una por la mañana después del desayuno y una por la noche después de la cena – respondió Kendall.

– Oh – continuó Logan.

Los chicos llegaron al Palm Woods, bajaron de taxi, Kendall pagó y subieron al 2J, fueron a su habitación y se acostaron en la cama de Kendall.

– Logie, dijiste que querías intentarlo de otra manera – comenzó Kendall.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Logan.

– Pues que quieres que hagamos el amor de forma diferente – respondió Kendall – ¿Quieres probar ya? – preguntó Kendall.

– Claro – respondió Logan.

– Pero espera, tengo una idea – continuó Kendall.

Kendall se levantó, tomó un papel y un marcador y escribió en el papel _"NO MOLESTAR"_y le mostró a Logan.

– Buena idea – afirmó Logan, se levantó de su cama y fue hacia Kendall.

Estos fueron a la puerta y pegaron el papel en ella, luego Logan llevó a Kendall hacia la pared y comenzaron a besarse, quedando Logan contra la pared. Kendall empezó a desvestir a Logan, y este a Kendall mientras se besaban, luego de unos minutos ya estaban solo en bóxers, Logan cambió de lugar con Kendall y se agachó, bajó los bóxers del mismo y comenzó a chupar el miembro de este, también lamía los testículos del mismo, causando que Kendall se excitara todavía más, este jaló suavemente del cabello de Logan para que se detuviera, este subió y volvieron a besarse e intercambiaron posiciones de nuevo, Kendall terminó de desvestir a Logan y lo levantó.

– ¿Así es como quieres hacerlo Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si Kenny – respondió Logan.

Kendall alineó su miembro con la entrada de Logan y comenzó a entrar, Logan gemía de placer mientras Kendall lo besaba. Cada vez Kendall aceleraba más sus embestidas hacia Logan, este se masturbaba con el ritmo en que Kendall lo embestía. Kendall se vino dentro de Logan, gimiendo al hacerlo, Logan también gimió al sentir el semen de Kendall salir del miembro del mismo dentro de él.

– K-Kenny, m-mira abajo u-un m-momento – pidió Logan.

– ¿Qué su… – habló Kendall, pero en ese momento Logan se vino y el semen salió hasta la cara de Kendall, interrumpiéndolo antes de que terminara de hablar.

Logan rió, – ¡Logie! – exclamó Kendall.

– ¿Quieres qué te limpie? – preguntó Logan risueño.

– Tranquilo, yo puedo limpiarme – respondió Kendall lamiendo con su lengua lo que podía de su cara.

Kendall llevó a Logan a su cama sin salirse de su interior, una vez allí se salió y se acostó al lado de su novio, este recostó su cabeza en el pechó de Kendall, y este lo abrazó.

– Logie, te amo – comenzó Kendall.

– Yo también te amo – respondió Logan.

Logan se durmió. Alguien tocó la puerta pero Kendall no quiso abrirla, pues quería estar con su novio en ese momento, volvieron a tocar la puerta, pero esta vez más duro.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó Kendall en grito.

– ¡Soy James, Kendall abre la puerta por favor! – exclamó James.

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó Kendall.

– Algo sucede… – habló James.

* * *

Bueno, un aviso: Estoy escribiendo un one-shot, lo subire en unos días y me gustaría que lo leyeran y me dieran su opinión.

Espero que les haya gustado, sin mas me voy. Bye.


	12. Aniversario

Aquí esta el 12 cap. siento haberme demorado tanto pero no sabía que escribir.

* * *

12 Capítulo: Aniversario

– Algo sucede con Carlos, esta vomitando mucho y tiene mucho dolor de estomago – respondió James.

Kendall se levanto y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió lo suficiente para que sacara su cabeza.

– ¿Por qué no abres la puerta? – preguntó James.

– Estoy desnudo, no puedo abrirte – respondió Kendall.

– Pues vístete y ven que necesito tu ayuda – continuó James.

– Ya voy – respondió Kendall y cerró la puerta.

Logan escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se despertó.

– ¿Qué sucede Kenny? – preguntó Logan mirando a Kendall.

– Le está sucediendo lo mismo que a ti, tiene mucho dolor de estomago y esta vomitando – respondió Kendall.

– Debemos llevarlo al hospital – continuó Logan levantándose de la cama.

Kendall y Logan se vistieron y fueron a la habitación de James y Carlos, entraron y vieron a Carlos arrodillado con mucho dolor.

– James levanta a Carlos y vamos al auto, lo llevaremos al hospital – afirmó Logan.

– No… estaré bien… no me lleven – respondió Carlos mareado.

– Pero Carlos… – habló Logan.

– No… no necesito que… me lleven al hospital… estaré bien – interrumpió Carlos.

– Está bien, James ponlo en la cama por favor – respondió Logan.

James levantó a Carlos y lo puso en su cama, Logan fue hacia él y puso su mano en el estómago del mismo.

– ¿Qué haces Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– Estoy sintiendo su estómago, haber si tiene algo dentro – respondió Logan – solo se siente cuando tus abdominales se contraen para expulsar lo que hay en tu estómago, pero no puedo sentir nada más – continuó Logan.

– Estaré bien… solo… necesito dormir un poco – respondió Carlos.

Kendall y Logan salieron de la habitación y fueron a la suya, James se organizó y fue a dormir al lado de Carlos.

En la habitación de Kendall y Logan, estos dos se organizaron para dormir y fueron a su cama, de repente, Logan salió corriendo para el baño y comenzó a vomitar en el inodoro, Kendall fue tras él.

– ¿No te tomaste la pasta cierto? – preguntó Kendall.

– No… lo olvidé… ¿me traerías… un vaso con agua… y la pasta… por favor Kenny? – preguntó Logan entrecortado por el dolor que comenzaba a sentir.

– Claro Logie, ya vuelvo – respondió Kendall y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, volvió, tomó una pasta y le pasó todo a Logan.

– Gracias Kenny – agradeció Logan y se tomó la pasta.

Logan volvió a cepillarse los dientes, Kendall fue a su cama y se acostó a esperar a Logan. Este, ya habiendo terminado con sus dientes, fue a la cama de Kendall y se acostó al lado del mismo y se durmió, Kendall por su parte, se quedó despierto pensando.

– _Mañana es un gran día para Logie y para mi, debo despertarme temprano, prepararle el desayuno a Logie, y luego de eso iré a comprarle el regalo sin que se dé cuenta. Se lo daré justo después de almorzar, lo llevaré a un restaurante_– pensó Kendall y se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Kendall se despertó más rápido que Logan y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, prepararía unos panqueques y escribiría algo en ellos. Luego de tenerlos listos, escribió en el de la cima _"Feliz día Logie, te amo"_, sirvió un poco de jugo en dos vasos y fue hacia su habitación, Logan estaba dormido aun, así que colocó el plato y los vasos en la mesa de noche y llamó a Logan.

– Logie… despierta Logie hice el desayuno – llamó Kendall a Logan.

Logan se despertó en ese momento y se sentó en su cama, Kendall tomó el plato, se lo pasó a Logan y se acostó a su lado, Logan leyó lo que su novio había escrito en el panqueque de la cima y sonrió.

– Kenny, también te amo, feliz día – afirmó Logan.

Kendall se acercó a Logan y lo besó. Los chicos comenzaron a comer, al haber terminado, Kendall se levantó y fue a lavar los platos, Logan fue a bañarse, luego de unos minutos, salió y se vistió mientras Kendall se bañaba. Kendall salió y se vistió, Logan estaba viendo televisión acostado en la cama de Kendall, éste salió despacio, sin que Logan lo escuchara, se dirigió al auto y fue al centro comercial. Una vez allí, entró a una joyería y comenzó a buscar algo.

– Hola, mi nombre es Sofía, soy la vendedora, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – saludó y preguntó Sofía.

– Hola, sí, estoy buscando algo para mi novio – saludó y respondió Kendall.

– ¿Estás buscando algo en especifico? ¿Un collar, un anillo? – preguntó Sofía.

– No, puede ser cualquiera de los dos, pero quiero que sea un dije separado, con forma de corazón, y que se pueda juntar y quede perfecto – respondió Kendall.

– Creo que tengo justo lo que estás buscando, sígueme por favor – respondió Sofía.

Kendall y Sofía fueron hacia el lugar de los collares, Sofía abrió la vitrina y sacó dos collares, el dije tenía forma de corazón, partido por la mitad.

– Son de oro, cada parte del dije tiene un imán dentro, para que al juntarlos se unan perfectamente – explicó Sofía.

– Son hermosos, ¿Cuánto valen? – afirmó y preguntó Kendall.

– Normalmente valdrían 900 dólares, pero están en promoción, así que valen 600 – respondió Sofía.

– Que bien – afirmó Kendall admirando los collares.

– Y por si te interesa tenemos otra promoción de grabarles el nombre por 50 dólares más – continuó Sofía.

– Me encantaría, ¿Se demora mucho el grabado? – preguntó Kendall.

– No mucho, puedes venir en media hora – respondió Sofía.

– Está bien – terminó Kendall y se fue.

Media hora después, Kendall volvió a la joyería, en ese momento Logan lo llamó.

– Hola Logie – saludó Kendall.

– _Hola Kenny, ¿Dónde estás?_– saludó y preguntó Logan.

– Solo salí a caminar un rato, ya voy para allá – respondió Kendall.

–_ Está bien, adiós_– se despidió Logan.

– Adiós Logie – se despidió Kendall y colgó.

Kendall entró a la joyería y fue hacia la caja.

– Aquí están los collares – afirmó Sofía pasándole a Kendall una cajita.

– Gracias – agradeció Kendall y guardó la cajita – ¿Son 650 dólares cierto? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si – respondió Sofía.

Kendall sacó su billetera, tomó los 650 dólares y se los pasó a Sofía, se despidió y fue hacia el auto. Una vez en él, emprendió su viaje hacia el Palm Woods. Al llegar, subió al 2J, entró y fue a su habitación, Logan estaba viendo televisión.

– Hola Logie – saludó Kendall.

– Hola Kenny – saludó Logan de vuelta.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si, y mucha – respondió Logan.

– Es un día especial, ¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar especial? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Cómo cuál? – preguntó Logan.

– Pues estaba pensando en ir a un restaurante italiano, ya que la comida italiana te gusta mucho – respondió Kendall.

– ¡Sí! – exclamó Logan emocionado.

Kendall y Logan salieron de su habitación, Jame y Carlos estaba sentados en el sillón.

– Hola chicos, ¿Adonde van? – saludó y preguntó Carlos.

– Hola Carlos. Vamos a almorzar – respondió Kendall.

– Está bien, nos vemos ahora – terminó Carlos.

Kendall y Logan salieron y fueron al auto. Carlos volvió a sentarse y James le habló.

– Carlitos, ¿Estás enfermo? – preguntó James.

– No, ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Carlos.

– Pues porque no les preguntaste si podías ir con ellos – respondió James.

– Normalmente lo habría hecho, pero hoy no – explicó Carlos.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó James alargando la E y moviendo sus manos.

– Ay Dios James, hoy es el aniversario de un mes de Kendall y Logan – respondió Carlos.

– Ahh con razón – terminó James.

Carlos suspiró y volvió a ver televisión, James lo abrazó. Kendall y Logan llegaron al restaurante, entraron y pidieron la comida. Al terminar, Kendall llevó a Logan a un parque cerca del restaurante, estaba solo, pues a esa hora todo el mundo estaba almorzando, se sentaron en una banca rodeada de arboles con flores.

– ¿Por qué vinimos aquí Kenny? – preguntó Logan.

– Te tengo un regalo – respondió Kendall – y quería dártelo en un lugar especial que podamos visitar cuando queramos – explicó Kendall, sacó la cajita de su bolsillo y se la pasó a Logan – ábrela – continuó Kendall.

Logan abrió la cajita, vio el collar y sonrió – Kendall está hermoso – afirmó Logan feliz.

Kendall tomó la mitad que tenía grabado "Kendall" y la puso alrededor del cuello de Logan, luego tomó la mitad que tenía grabado "Logan" y se la puso.

– Ahora siempre me recordarás donde quiera que vayas – afirmó Kendall – y cada vez que nos besemos, las dos mitades se unirán, formando el corazón – continuó Kendall.

– Gracias Kenny, me gusta mucho, pero… yo no te compré nada – agradeció y afirmó Logan.

– No tienes que hacerlo, el hecho de que estés conmigo me hace muy feliz – respondió Kendall.

Logan se acercó y besó a Kendall, y, como este dijo, las dos mitades se unieron. Los chicos volvieron al Palm Woods, James y Carlos estaban sentados en el sillón, James dormido y Carlos viendo televisión. Kendall y Logan siguieron a su habitación, pero Logan fue detenido por Carlos, Kendall siguió y Logan se detuvo para hablar con Carlos, este se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertar a James y fue hacia Logan.

– ¿Para qué me necesitas? – preguntó Logan.

– Quería hablar contigo – respondió Carlos – felicitaciones por este día – afirmó Carlos y abrazó a Logan.

– Gracias Carlitos – agradeció Logan.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Carlos.

– Es un collar que me dio Kendall, tiene su nombre grabado en el – respondió Logan.

– ¿Y por qué está partido? – preguntó Carlos.

– El tiene la otra mitad, cada vez que nos besamos se unen y forman un corazón – respondió Logan.

– Es hermoso, Kendall es muy buen novio – afirmó Carlos.

– ¿James no lo es? – preguntó Logan.

– Si, si lo es, y lo amo con todo mi corazón. Solo decía lo de Kendall – respondió Carlos.

Logan rió por dentro y fue a su habitación. Kendall estaba viendo televisión acostado en su cama, fue hacia él y se acostó a su lado. Kendall lo abrazó y comenzó a hablar.

– ¿Qué más quieres hacer hoy Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– No lo sé, deberíamos hacer algo que te guste a ti – respondió Logan – ¿Una película? – preguntó Logan.

– Me encantaría – respondió Kendall.

Logan tomó su computadora e ingreso a la página de un cine para hacer las reservaciones, escogió una película de miedo, pues eran las favoritas de Kendall, cuando estuvieron listas, apagó su computador y lo puso en la mesa de noche. Luego de un rato, ya era hora de irse a la película, los chicos se levantaron, fueron al auto y se dirigieron al cine. Allí fueron a la sala, entregaron las entradas y entraron.

– Logie ¿Seguro que quieres ver esta película? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si no te preocupes. De todas formas, si tengo mucho miedo tengo a alguien que me protegerá – respondió Logan.

– Lo sé – dijo Kendall con orgullo.

Los chicos entraron a la sala y fueron a sus asientos, en un momento pasaron una escena de miedo y Logan gritó.

– Tranquilo Logie, no es real – calmó Kendall.

– Lo sé pero se ve tan real – respondió Logan.

Kendall levantó el descansabrazos y abrazó a Logan, este puso su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, y este puso un tierno beso en su cabeza. Continuaron viendo la película, cada escena de miedo, Logan escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall. Al final de la película, Kendall y Logan salieron del cine y fueron al Palm Woods, se organizaron para dormir y se acostaron en la cama de Kendall, quien en un instante ya estaba dormido, pero Logan no podía dormir, pues estaba muy asustado por la película que había visto hace un rato con Kendall y no paraba de moverse, Kendall se despertó y vio a Logan moviéndose.

– ¿Logie?… ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kendall.

– No puedo dormir – respondió Logan.

– ¿Sigues muy asustado? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan asintió, Kendall se acercó a Logan y lo abrazó.

– No te preocupes, aquí estoy para ti – afirmó Kendall y le dio un beso a Logan en la cabeza.

Logan sonrió y cerró sus ojos, Kendall hizo lo mismo. En la mañana, Logan se despertó muy temprano a vomitar, Kendall sintió que había alguien en el baño, se despertó y vio que Logan no estaba, así que supo que era Logan el que estaba en el baño, este fue a la cama y volvió a acostarse al lado de Kendall.

– ¿Por qué fuiste al baño? – preguntó Kendall.

– Tenía que vomitar, creo que la pasta no hizo efecto – respondió Logan.

– Tal vez la de hoy si lo haga – afirmó Kendall.

– Eso espero – respondió Logan.

– Logie, ¿Sí tuviéramos un hijo o hija, como lo o la llamarías? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Por qué la pregunta? No puedo quedar embarazado – preguntó y afirmó Logan.

– Lo sé, solo me gustaría saber – respondió Kendall.

– Pues si tuviéramos un niño me gustaría que se llamara David, y si fuera una niña me gustaría Angel – respondió Logan.

– Lindos nombres, sobretodo Angel, ese me gusta mucho – afirmó Kendall.

Logan sonrió y volvió a dormir, Kendall se durmió también. Cuando ya eran las diez de la mañana, Kendall se despertó y fue a bañarse, Logan se despertó por una terrible indigestión y, sin percatarse de que Kendall no estaba, fue al baño corriendo, pero estaba cerrado, así que corrió a la cocina y vomitó en el lavaplatos, Kendall salió de bañarse y vio que Logan estaba entrando a su habitación.

– ¿Dónde estabas Logie? – preguntó Kendall secándose.

– En la cocina, vomitando – respondió Logan algo mareado.

– ¿Otra vez? Deberías tomarte la pasta – afirmó Kendall.

– Ok, pero estoy muy indispuesto, ¿Me traerías algo para tomar por favor? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

Kendall asintió y fue por un vaso de jugo, se lo llevó a Logan y este se tomó la pasta seguida por el jugo.

– ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó Kendall.

– Un poco, pero todavía tengo ganas de vomitar – respondió Logan.

– Tal vez debería llevarte al hospital de nuevo – afirmó Kendall preocupado.

– No Kenny, estaré bien, solo necesito unos días para recuperarme – negó Logan.

– Está bien, pero si sigues así vuelvo a llevarte ¿Ok? – advirtió Kendall.

– Está bien – terminó Logan.

Logan fue a bañarse y Kendall se vistió, cuando Logan salió, se vistió y fue a desayunar, Kendall estaba sentado junto a James y Carlos desayunando, se sentó junto a ellos y comenzó a desayunar.

– Hola Logan – saludó Carlos.

– Hola Carlitos – saludó Logan.

– Oigan, esta mañana olía horrible en la cocina, ¿Saben que sucedió? – preguntó James.

– Fue mi culpa, tenía ganas de vomitar esta mañana y tuve que hacerlo en el lavaplatos – respondió Logan sonrojado.

– No te preocupes, solo decía – afirmó James.

Los chicos terminaron de comer, James y Carlos fueron a la piscina y Kendall y Logan fueron a lavar los platos, Logan tenía que vomitar de nuevo, pero no quería que Kendall lo supiera, así que logro detener la necesidad de hacerlo, Kendall notó que algo sucedía con Logan.

– ¿Tienes ganas de vomitar? – preguntó Kendall.

– No Kenny, no te preocupes – respondió Logan mintiendo.

– Está bien – terminó Kendall.

* * *

_Dos días después:_

Logan se encontraba en el baño vomitando, Kendall estaba junto a él, frotándole la espalda.

– Logie es suficiente, te llevaré al hospital ahora – afirmó Kendall.

– No Kenny… estaré bien – respondió Logan.

– Claro que no, ya no puedes si quiera oler algo de comida porque tienes que vomitar en ese instante – le recordó Kendall a Logan.

Logan continuó vomitando, cuando terminó, se levantó y salió del baño seguido de Kendall, este cogió una chaqueta y salió a la cocina por las llaves del auto, volvió a su habitación y vio a Logan acostado en su cama.

– Logie, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kendall.

– Estoy indispuesto – respondió Logan.

– Vamos, te llevaré al hospital – afirmó Kendall.

– Kenny estaré bien – respondió Logan.

– Logie deja de ser tan terco – regaño Kendall.

– ¡Kendall! Voy a estar bien – exclamó Logan un poco enojado.

Kendall suspiró y fue hacia Logan, lo levantó en sus brazos y lo llevó al auto, lo puso en el asiento del copiloto y se subió al auto.

– Kendall no quiero ir al hospital, por favor no me lleves – pidió Logan aún enojado.

Kendall no le puso atención a Logan, encendió el auto y emprendió su viaje al hospital. Al llegar, se bajaron del auto y entraron al hospital, fueron a recepción donde una enfermera los atendió.

– Hola, ¿Puedo ayudarlos? –saludó y preguntó la enfermera.

– Hola, mi nombre es Kendall y el es Logan. Lo que pasa es que Logan ha vomitado mucho estos días, ya habíamos venido, nos dijeron que tenía una infección estomacal y le dieron unas pastas. Pero no se si no han servido porque sigue vomitando después de cada comida – explicó Kendall.

– Ya veo, voy a llamar a una doctora para que los atienda, mientras tanto pueden esperar allí – continuó la enfermera señalando una silla doble.

– Gracias – agradecieron Kendall y Logan y fueron a sentarse en la silla doble. Luego de un rato, una doctora llamó a Logan a una habitación, Kendall se quedó esperándolo en la silla.

– Hola Logan, mi nombre es Angel – saludó Angel.

– Hola doctora. Lindo nombre, me gustaría llamar a mi hija así – saludó y afirmó Logan.

Angel sonrió – Gracias. Bueno, ya sé que te sucede, te haré una endoscopia para ver tu estómago y asegurarme de que todo está bien – explicó la doctora.

Logan asintió y se acostó en la camilla, la doctora anestesió a Logan y este se durmió, Angel tomó el endoscopio y comenzó a introducirlo en la boca de Logan, en una pantalla se veía el interior de Logan, la infección ya no estaba, pero el estómago de Logan se veía un poco aplastado, la doctora estaba un poco confundida, sacó el endoscopio de Logan y despertó a este mismo.

– Bueno Logan tu estómago se ve bien, pero tengo que hacerte otro examen para confirmarlo – comenzó Angel.

– Claro – respondió Logan.

En ese momento, una enfermera entró con una máquina extraña, la doctora levantó la camisa de Logan y untó gel azul en su abdomen, encendió la máquina y puso un escáner encima del estómago de Logan, en la pantalla se veía una figura.

– ¿Y? – preguntó Logan.

– Pues no puedo creer esto, y espero que no te asustes – respondió Angel.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Logan risueño y confundido.

– Estás embarazado – respondió Angel.

Logan rió – ¿Qué?, debes estar bromeando, ¡Soy un hombre, no puedo estar embarazado! – exclamó Logan asustado.

– Pero lo estás, y ya casi llegas a tus tres meses – afirmó Angel.

– Ay no, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, no tengo tiempo para un bebé – se quejó Logan.

– ¿Quieres que llame a tu novio? – preguntó Angel.

– ¡No!, no, no, no, no, ¡No!, Kendall no puede saber esto. Muchas gracias doctora, nos vemos – respondió y se despidió Logan.

Logan salió de la habitación rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Kendall.

– Hola Logie, ¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó Kendall.

– Me revisaron el estómago con un endoscopio, y me pusieron anestesia para hacerlo. Kenny estoy cansado ¿Podemos irnos ya? – respondió Logan.

Kendall se levantó y tomó a Logan de la mano, fueron al auto y se dirigieron al Palm Woods, el viaje fue callado, y Kendall veía a Logan un poco preocupado y de vez en cuando tocaba su estómago.

– ¿Por qué tocas tanto tu estómago y te ves tan preocupado Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– No es nada Kenny, no te preocupes – mintió Logan.

– Logie, sé que estás mintiendo, dime la verdad por favor – afirmó Kendall.

– Está bien, pero promete que no te asustarás – pidió Logan.

– Prometido – respondió Kendall.

– Vas a ser papá – afirmó Logan nervioso.

Kendall rió – Logan enserio, dime la verdad – pidió Kendall risueño.

– Kenny es la verdad, estoy embarazado, en unos días cumpliré tres meses – continuó Logan un poco enojado.

En ese momento llegaron al Palm Woods, Kendall parqueó el auto y los chicos se bajaron del mismo, entraron al lobby y fueron al ascensor.

– ¿Aún no me crees? – preguntó Logan.

– Si te creo Logie, pero no se qué pensar – respondió Kendall.

De un momento a otro, él ascensor se detuvo bruscamente y Logan cayó al piso, Kendall se sostuvo del pasamanos para no caer.

– ¿¡Logie estás bien?! – preguntó Kendall preocupado.

– Si, solo me lastime un poco – respondió Logan levantándose.

Kendall ayudó a Logan a levantarse.

– ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Logan.

– Llamaré a Bitters y le diré lo que sucede, tu siéntate y relájate – respondió Kendall.

– Creo… que mi estómago… tiene otros planes – afirmó Logan.

– Trata de aguantar lo más que puedas – pidió Kendall.

Logan solo asintió, Kendall de inmediato llamó a recepción y habló con Bitters acerca de su problema, en un instante, el ascensor se movió y lograron llegar al segundo piso. Logan corrió al 2J, fue rápidamente al baño, levantó la tapa del inodoro y comenzó a vomitar, Kendall fue tras él, entró al baño y, mientras Logan vomitaba, el frotaba su espalda haciéndole saber que estaba allí. Logan terminó de vomitar y se recostó en la pared, Kendall vació el inodoro.

– ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Kendall.

– Un poco – respondió Logan, quien estaba pálido y sudando.

Kendall levantó a Logan y lo llevó a su cama, lo puso en la misma y se sentó a su lado.

– No puedo creerlo, ¡Voy a ser padre! – exclamó Kendall emocionado.

– Si lo sé, ¿Qué crees que sea? – preguntó Logan.

– No sé, siempre quise que mi primer hijo fuera un hombre – respondió Kendall.

– Yo también quiero que sea un hombre, pero no me importaría si tuviéramos una mujer – afirmó Logan.

– A mi tampoco, así puedo protegerla de todo – continuó Kendall.

– Serás un gran papá – afirmó Logan.

– Tu también – respondió Kendall y se acostó al lado de Logan.

Los dos chicos se durmieron. Después de dos horas, Kendall se despertó y vio a Logan a su lado, se acomodo suavemente para no despertar a su novio y encendió la televisión. Logan se despertó y bostezó.

– Hola Kenny, ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – saludó y preguntó Logan.

– Hola Logie, como tres horas – saludó y respondió Kendall.

– Tengo hambre, o bueno, tenemos hambre – afirmó Logan sobándose el estómago.

– ¿Y qué quieres comer? – preguntó Kendall.

– No sé, ¿Y sí pedimos pizza? – preguntó Logan.

– Claro – respondió Kendall.

Logan pidió la pizza, veinte minutos después esta llegó y Kendall fue a recibirla, Logan fue con él, llevaron la pizza a la cocina, Kendall tomó un pedazo y lo puso en un plato, Logan sacó de la nevera un tarro de mermelada de fresa y le untó a la pizza de él.

– ¡Qué asco Logie! ¿Por qué haces eso? – exclamó y preguntó Kendall asqueado.

– El o la bebé quiere comer esto – afirmó Logan mientras mordía un pedazo de pizza.

– Creo que mi hijo está loco – continuó Kendall comiendo su pizza.

Logan rió un poco y terminó de comer su pizza.

* * *

_Han pasado tres días desde el primer antojo de Logan._

– ¡Logie vuelve! – exclamó Kendall.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, prometo actualizar más rápido, y el otro fic también.

BYE.


	13. Es extraño

Siento haberme demorao tanto, 13 cap:

* * *

13 Capítulo: Es extraño

– ¡Logie vuelve! – exclamó Kendall.

Logan salió furioso de su habitación seguido por Kendall.

– ¡Déjame solo! – gritó Logan enojado, se sentó en el sillón naranja y se cruzó de brazos.

– Logie yo no quería decir eso – afirmó Kendall y se sentó al lado de Logan.

– Pues no deberías haberlo dicho entonces – respondió Logan.

– Vamos Logie perdóname – pidió Kendall tratando de abrazar a Logan.

Logan se alejó de Kendall – no se – respondió Logan.

_Hace media hora_:

Kendall llevó a Logan cargado desde el baño hasta su cama, pues este estaba vomitando.

– ¿Logie como te sientes? – preguntó Kendall.

– Bien, no he vomitado tanto como ayer – respondió Logan.

Kendall se sentó al lado de Logan y lo besó en la frente.

– ¿Por qué no en los labios? – preguntó Logan.

– Acabas de vomitar Logie – respondió Kendall.

Logan rodó sus ojos y se enojo un poco, Kendall bajó hasta el estómago de Logan, le levantó la camisa y lo besó.

– Creo que ya se empieza a notar el bebé – afirmó Kendall mirando el estómago de Logan.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Logan.

– Pues que tu estómago está creciendo – respondió Logan.

– ¡Ha entonces crees que estoy gordo! – exclamó Logan enojado.

– No me refería… – habló Kendall.

– ¡Ahora me dices mentiroso! – exclamó Logan aún mas enojado.

– No Logie, yo solo… – habló Kendall.

– Déjame solo Kendall – interrumpió Logan furioso y salió de la habitación.

– ¡Logie vuelve! – exclamó Kendall

* * *

– ¿Entonces? ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó Kendall.

– Está bien, creo que los cambios de humor ya llegaron – respondió Logan.

– No te preocupes, así te amo – afirmó Kendall.

Logan se acercó, besó a Kendall en la frente y se levantó, Kendall se levantó también y abrazó a Logan por la cintura, fueron a su habitación, Kendall se acostó en su cama a ver televisión y Logan fue a cepillarse los dientes. Luego se dirigió a la cama y se posó encima de Kendall.

– ¿Logie qué haces? – preguntó Kendall un poco sorprendido.

– Tu sabes que quiero – respondió Logan pícaramente.

– ¿Enserio estás tan excitado como para no escuchar que James acaba de entrar? – preguntó Kendall risueño.

– ¡Ja-James! – exclamó Logan y volteó su cabeza para mirar a James.

James estaba parado mirando a Logan sorprendido y con sus cejas levantadas – nunca te había visto de esa manera Logan – afirmó James.

– No lo molestes James, ya está lo suficientemente avergonzado – regaño Kendall a James.

Logan se enrojeció como un tomate y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Kendall, este rió un poco.

– ¿Y qué es tan importante como para interrumpirnos en este momento James? – preguntó Kendall.

– Pues no creo que sea tan importante, pero ya estoy aquí así que, qué más da. Es más, no es muy importante, tu mamá mandó a decir que el almuerzo está listo – respondió James.

Kendall suspiró – está bien, dile que en un rato vamos – pidió Kendall.

– Está bien – respondió James y se dirigió a la puerta.

– Y James, por favor no le digas a nadie sobre lo que Logie y yo estamos haciendo, ¿Bueno? – pidió Kendall.

– No te preocupes amigo – respondió James y abrió la puerta.

– James… se te olvida algo – afirmó Kendall con obviedad.

James miró a Kendall intrigado, y este señalo a Logan con sus ojos mientras movía su cabeza con dirección a Logan, James suspiró.

– Siento haberlos interrumpido Logan – se disculpó James.

– No te preocupes James, pero la próxima vez toca antes de entrar por favor – respondió y pidió Logan sin sacar su cabeza del cuello de Kendall.

James rió y salió de la habitación. Logan levantó su cabeza y miró a Kendall.

– ¡Logie pareces un tomate! – exclamó Kendall.

– Te lo agradezco Kendall, ahora me siento peor – respondió Logan avergonzado.

– Es solo jugando Logie, ¿Qué tal si mejor seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo? – afirmó y preguntó Kendall.

– Espera Kenny, ahora que lo pienso, si apenas cumplimos un mes juntos, ¿Por qué voy a llegar a mis tres meses de embarazo? – preguntó Logan preocupado.

– Tienes razón, mejor vamos al hospital a que te hagan una eco–grafía – respondió Kendall.

Los dos chicos se levantaron rápidamente y salieron de su habitación.

– Oigan esperen, ¿Adonde van tan rápido? – preguntó Jennifer.

– ¡Mamá hola!, vamos al hospital, es muy urgente – saludó y respondió Kendall.

– ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó Jennifer asustada.

– Estoy bien, Logan es el que necesita ir – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Y qué le…? – habló Jennifer.

– Mamá, te contaría todo si pudiera en este momento, pero debemos irnos y rápido – interrumpió Kendall.

Kendall y Logan salieron rápidamente del 2J y fueron al auto. En el 2J, la señora Knight quedó un poco confundida, así que decidió preguntarles a James y Carlos.

– Muy bien ustedes dos, díganme que es lo que saben, ahora – obligó Jennifer a James y Carlos.

James y Carlos se miraron, y James comenzó a hablar.

– Kendall y Logan serán padres, Logan está embarazado – comenzó James.

La señora Knight se desmayó en ese instante, James y Carlos fueron a ayudarla, la levantaron y la colocaron en el sillón, intentaron despertarla, así que Carlos comenzó a ventilarla, luego de unos minutos, la señora Knight despertó.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Jennifer.

– Te desmayaste mamá – respondió Katie.

– ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Jennifer aún confundida.

– Logan está embarazado – respondió Katie.

La señora Knight se levantó – cuando esos dos lleguen hablaré con ellos sobre esto – afirmó Jennifer.

* * *

Kendall y Logan llegaron al hospital y los atendieron, los llevaron a una habitación donde había un ecógrafo, la doctora Angel entró.

– Hola Logan, ¿Qué haces aquí? – saludó y preguntó Angel.

– Hola doctora, el es mi novio, su nombre es Kendall – saludó Logan y presentó a Kendall.

– Mucho gusto Kendall, mi nombre es Angel – saludó Angel a Kendall y le dio la mano.

– Estamos aquí por el bebé, veras. Kendall y yo cumplimos un mes juntos hace unos días, pero cuando vine, la ecografía mostró que yo voy a llegar a los tres meses de embarazo, y pues eso no es posible porque la primera vez que tuve relaciones fue con Kendall hace un mes – explicó Logan.

– Pues es muy raro, tendré que llamar a un obstetra porque en la ecografía todo se ve bien – respondió Angel.

– Está bien – terminó Logan.

La doctora salió a buscar a un obstetra, mientras esperaban, Kendall y Logan comenzaron a hablar.

– Espero que mi bebé esté bien, no quiero que le pase nada – comenzó Logan.

– Tranquilo Logie, estoy seguro de que él o la bebé está bien – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿Y si hice algo mal? – preguntó Logan algo triste.

Kendall abrazó a Logan y le dio un beso en la cabeza – no has hecho nada mal, ya viene el especialista a decirnos que pasa con nuestro bebé – respondió Kendall.

La doctora Angel volvió a entrar seguida por un doctor.

– Bueno chicos él es el doctor Richard, es un médico obstetra y nos ayudará a deducir lo que sucede con tu embarazo – comenzó Angel.

– Hola doctor, mi nombre es Kendall Knight, él es mi novio, Logan Mitchell – saludó Kendall.

– Hola chicos. Bueno, haré una ecografía para ver a tu bebé, te haré otro examen y trataré de deducir lo que te sucede ¿Ok? – saludó y explicó Richard.

– Está bien – respondió Logan y se acostó en la camilla.

Richard fue hacia Logan, le levantó la camisa y le echó el gel azul, encendió el ecógrafo y puso la cámara en el abdomen de Logan, en la pantalla se veía el bebé.

– Bueno Logan, aquí veo que tu bebé está por llegar a los tres meses, está completamente sano y no le falta ninguna extremidad – explicó Richard

– Eso está bien, ahora ¿Por qué tengo tres meses de embarazo si la primera vez que tuve relaciones fue hace un mes? – afirmó y preguntó Logan.

– Te haré el otro examen y ese nos dirá que sucede ¿Bueno? – respondió Richard.

– ¿Cómo es el examen? – preguntó Kendall.

– Voy a revisarlo internamente, necesito que salgas por favor – respondió Richard.

– Vamos Kendall, te acompaño afuera – afirmó Angel.

Kendall y Angel salieron de la habitación, Richard cerró con seguro y fue de nuevo hacia Logan.

– Bueno Logan, voy a tomar una muestra de tu sangre, el resultado nos mostrará si estás produciendo mas hormonas para el crecimiento del bebé – explicó Richard.

Logan asintió, el doctor tomó una jeringa, metió la aguja en el brazo de Logan y sacó la sangre.

– Listo – afirmó Richard.

Logan suspiró – ¿En cuánto tiempo me dirán que sucede? – preguntó Logan.

– Estará listo en dos horas, puedes esperar o puedes venir mañana por el resultado – respondió Richard.

Logan asintió, se levantó de la camilla y salió de la habitación, fue hacia Kendall.

– ¿Qué te dijo el doctor Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– Tomó una muestra de mi sangre, me dijo que estaría lista en dos horas y que podemos esperar o venir mañana – respondió Logan.

– ¿Quieres esperar o venimos mañana? – preguntó Kendall.

– Quiero esperar – respondió Logan.

– Ok, entonces vamos y sentémonos – afirmó Kendall.

Logan asintió, los chicos fueron y se sentaron en la sala de espera. Logan estaba muy preocupado por el bebé, Kendall lo abrazó y Logan puso su cabeza en el hombro de Kendall. Dos horas después, el doctor llamó a Kendall y Logan a la habitación en la que estaban.

– Bueno Logan, tu cuerpo está produciendo mas hormonas de lo normal en un embarazo, así que el bebé logró llegar a sus tres meses recibiendo esas hormonas, como ya te había dicho, el bebé está completamente sano, no tiene ninguna dificultad, los niveles de calcio son buenos, los de proteína y vitaminas también. Y ya que tu embarazo está en los tres meses, el parto podría ser en seis meses, si tu bebé sigue evolucionando normalmente – explicó Richard.

Logan suspiró – gracias doctor, estaba muy preocupado – agradeció Logan.

Kendall y Logan salieron de la habitación, fueron al auto y se dirigieron al Palm Woods, al llegar, subieron a su apartamento, entraron y la señora Knight los estaba esperando en el sillón naranja, con sus brazos cruzados.

– ¿Mamá? – preguntó Kendall.

– Ustedes dos tienen que explicarme muchas cosas – afirmó Jennifer enojada.

Kendall y Logan se miraron y fueron a sentarse en el sillón, la señora Knight se levantó y se paró enfrente de ellos.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Jennifer.

Kendall suspiró – Logan está embarazado – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? – preguntó Jennifer.

– Lo supimos apenas hace unos días, ni siquiera sabíamos que Logan podía quedar embarazado – respondió Kendall.

– Yo ya sabía que ustedes dos están saliendo, pero ¿Por qué no me habían dicho que ya estaban teniendo relaciones? – afirmó y preguntó Jennifer un poco decepcionada.

– Creo que eso es algo personal – respondió Logan.

– Cariño eso lo sé, pero en este momento soy como su madre, y saben que puedo ayudarles con todo – afirmó Jennifer.

– Lo sé mamá, solo que no me sentía cómodo diciéndote que Logan y yo estábamos teniendo relaciones – respondió Kendall.

– Bueno chicos, pero de ahora en adelante por favor usen protección – pidió Jennifer.

– Está bien mamá – respondió Kendall.

– Bien. Ahora, ¿Cuantos meses tienes? – preguntó Jennifer.

– Tres – respondió Logan.

– ¿Tres, por qué? – preguntó Jennifer.

– El doctor dijo que mi cuerpo está produciendo más hormonas de lo normal en un embarazo, así que el bebé se adelanto, no tiene ningún problema, es más, dicen que es muy saludable – respondió Logan.

– Está bien, pueden irse – termino Jennifer.

Kendall y Logan fueron a su habitación y se acostaron en la cama de Kendall en la posición que les gustaba acomodarse, Logan con su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall y este abrazando a su novio.

– Logie, ¿Ya quieres que sigamos lo que estábamos haciendo? – preguntó Kendall.

– No Kenny, ya no estoy de humor para eso – respondió Logan.

– ¿Qué tienes? Te veo un poco triste – preguntó Kendall.

– Nada Kenny, solo quiero descansar, ¿Te quedas conmigo? – respondió y preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Me das un beso sí lo hago? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan se acercó a Kendall y lo besó, Kendall trató de profundizar el beso, pero Logan se apartó.

– Kenny, no por favor, no me siento bien para eso – pidió y afirmó Logan.

– Lo siento, es solo que… no importa – se disculpó Kendall.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Logan.

– Es que… hace días que no lo hacemos – respondió Kendall.

– Lo siento Kenny, te prometo que mañana lo haremos ¿Ok?, pero tienes que saber que en pocos meses no podremos hacerlo por el bebé – afirmó Logan.

– Lo sé – respondió Kendall.

– Está bien – afirmó Logan seguido de un suspiro – me dormiré un rato – continuó Logan cerrando sus ojos.

– Ok – respondió Kendall y se durmió también.

Dos horas después, Logan se despertó por hambre.

– Kenny despierta – llamó Logan.

– ¿Qué pasa Logie? – preguntó Kendall frotándose los ojos.

– El bebé y yo tenemos hambre – respondió Logan.

Kendall rió un poco y se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación seguido por Logan y fueron a la cocina.

– Bien, ¿Qué quieres comer? – preguntó Kendall.

– Kendall – regañó Logan.

Kendall suspiró y rodó sus ojos – lo siento, ¿Qué quieren comer? – preguntó Kendall haciendo énfasis en "quieren".

– ¿Nos harías un sándwich por favor? – preguntó Logan.

– Claro – respondió Kendall y comenzó a sacar las cosas para el sándwich.

– Pero en vez de mantequilla podrías echarle mantequilla de maní por favor – pidió Logan.

Kendall rodó sus ojos, preparó el sándwich de Logan y se lo pasó, Logan comenzó a comer.

– Logie, estuve pensando y… ¿No crees que deberíamos ponerle un segundo nombre al bebé si es hombre? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Tu quieres? – preguntó Logan.

– Si, pero solo si tú estás de acuerdo – respondió Kendall.

– Si tu quieres – afirmó Logan – ¿Qué nombre pensaste? – preguntó Logan.

– Pues he pensado muchos, por ejemplo: David Allan, David Cayden o Alexander David – respondió Kendall.

– Me gusta David Cayden, y Alexander David suena raro, ¿Qué tal si mejor Alex David? – afirmó y preguntó Logan.

– Me parece bien – respondió Kendall – ¿Cuando sabremos el sexo del bebé? – preguntó Kendall.

– Creo que en el quinto mes lo sabremos – respondió Logan.

– Está bien, termina tu sándwich – afirmó Kendall.

Logan terminó su sándwich, puso su plato en el lavaplatos, fue hacia Kendall y lo abrazó.

– ¿Por qué el abrazo? – preguntó Kendall.

– Gracias Kenny, por todo, tu siempre has estado ahí para mi, desde que nos conocimos has sido mi amigo, me apoyaste cuando mi padre nos dejó, me defendiste cuando me molestaban en el colegio, y ahora estás conmigo, como mi novio, no sé qué haría sin ti, tu eres todo para mí. Te amo – habló Logan.

– No te preocupes Logie, yo te amo con todo mi corazón, y nunca dejaría ni dejaré que te hagan daño ni a nuestro bebé, ahora ustedes son mi todo y no los dejaré nunca – respondió Kendall y besó a Logan.

Kendall y Logan volvieron a su habitación y se acostaron en la cama de Kendall, este encendió la televisión, Logan se acomodó, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall y volvió a dormir.

En unos minutos empezó a llover fuertemente, era raro, pues en L.A. siempre hace calor y casi nunca llueve, el apartamento rápidamente se enfrió, James y Carlos, que estaban en la piscina, subieron al apartamento y se cambiaron, prepararon chocolate caliente, se sentaron en el sillón naranja, se pusieron una cobija y comenzaron a ver televisión, abrazados por debajo de la cobija. Katie se sentó al lado de ellos y comenzó a jugar en su Nintendo DS. La señora Knight fue a su habitación a dormir un rato y descansar de todo el estrés del día. Kendall seguía viendo televisión, pero después de unos minutos empezó a ver qué Logan comenzaba a temblar por el frío, así que se levantó, cuidando de que Logan no despertara, sacó una cobija del armario y cobijó a Logan con ella, luego se acostó a su lado y también se cobijó, apagó el televisor y se durmió. Media hora después se despertó.

– Logie despierta – llamó Kendall.

– ¿Qué pasa Kenny? – preguntó Logan.

– Ponte tu pijama, estarás más cómodo – respondió Kendall.

Logan se levantó y se cambió, fue al baño, se cepilló los dientes y volvió a la cama, Kendall hizo lo mismo y se acostó a dormir al lado de Logan.

A la mañana siguiente, Kendall se despertó como siempre a las diez, se levantó y fue a bañarse, después de esto, se vistió y fue a desayunar, vio a James y Carlos aún en el sillón, dormidos.

– Chicos despierten – llamó Kendall.

James despertó y vio a Kendall – Hola Kendall – saludó James.

– ¿Se quedaron dormidos en el sillón? – preguntó Kendall.

– Parece que sí, llevaré a Carlos a la habitación – respondió James.

Kendall asintió, James se levantó, levantó a Carlos y lo llevó a su habitación, lo puso en la cama y se acostó a su lado, para luego volver a dormir. En la cocina, Kendall tomó un plato y se sirvió un poco de cereal con leche, se lo comió y fue de nuevo a su habitación, Logan seguía dormido, pero se veía un poco extraño, Kendall fue hacia él y vio que estaba sudando y temblando, puso su mano en la frente de Logan y la sintió muy caliente. Logan se despertó y miro a Kendall.

– Hola Kenny – saludó Logan mientras temblaba.

– Hola Logie – saludó Kendall – ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Kendall.

– No Kenny, tengo mucho frío, creo que estoy resfriado – respondió Logan.

– Quédate en cama, yo te cuidaré por hoy – afirmó Kendall.

– Me quedaré en cama, pero tengo que bañarme – respondió Logan y se levantó.

– Está bien – terminó Kendall.

Logan fue hacia el baño, en el camino se sintió un poco mareado, luego de eso se desmayó.

– ¡Logan! – exclamó Kendall mientras corría hacia Logan.

* * *

Chic s siento haberme demorado tanto de nuevo, el próximo está casi listo.

BYE


	14. Un nuevo vecino

Siento no haber subido antes el cap. pero es que en primer lugar estaba de vacaciones y en segundo lugar no había recibido ningún revew entonces me dije a mí mismo: _"No lo subiré hasta que tenga revew's" _Así que lo siento mucho. Sin más aquí está el cap.

* * *

_14 Capítulo: Un nuevo vecino_

* * *

– ¡Logan! – exclamó Kendall mientras corría hacia Logan.

Kendall logró atrapar a Logan antes de que cayera al piso, lo levantó y lo puso en la cama nuevamente. Logan despertó y miró a Kendall.

– ¿Qué pasó Kenny? – preguntó Logan.

– Te desmayaste, logré cogerte antes de que te golpearas contra el piso – respondió Kendall.

– Gracias – agradeció Logan.

– Quédate en cama por hoy, no quiero que te pase nada – pidió y afirmó Kendall.

– Está bien, ¿Me pasarías otra cobija? Tengo mucho frío – pidió Logan.

Kendall sacó una cobija del armario y se la puso a Logan.

* * *

En la habitación de James y Carlos, James se despertó y vio que Carlos estaba despierto mirando hacia el techo.

– Hola Carlitos – saludó James.

Carlos volteó a mirar a James – Hola Jamie – saludó Carlos.

James se acercó y besó a Carlos – ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó James.

– No, tengo ganas de otra cosa – respondió Carlos.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó James.

– Quiero que hagamos el amor – respondió Carlos y se posó encima de James.

James se acercó y comenzó a besar a Carlos, este bajó hasta los pantalones de James y los bajó junto con sus bóxers, dejando a la vista el miembro erecto de James, comenzó a chuparlo y mientras le movía los testículos con una mano, con la otra acariciaba los muslos de James, este, al sentir que se iba a venir, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Carlos y jaló suavemente de su cabello para que se detuviera, este entendió y se levantó, fue hacia la cabeza de James y lo besó.

– ¿Estás listo? – preguntó James.

– Claro que si – respondió Carlos.

James alineó su miembro con la entrada de Carlos y entró de una sola estocada, Carlos gimió y empezó a mover su cadera, James jaló la cabeza de Carlos hacia la suya y comenzó a besarle el cuello, chupó en el punto donde se siente el pulso hasta dejar su marca. Luego de otras embestidas, James dejó todo su semen dentro de Carlos, gimiendo al hacerlo, Carlos levantó su pecho y James tomó el miembro de Carlos y comenzó a masturbarlo hasta que este se vino.

– ¡James! – exclamó Carlos mientras se venía en el pecho y abdominales de James.

James acercó a Carlos a su cuerpo y lo besó tiernamente.

– Te amo Carlitos – afirmó James.

– Yo también te amo Jamie – respondió Carlos.

Carlos levantó su pecho y sacó el miembro de James de su interior, se paró y el semen de James comenzó a correr por sus piernas, James miró a Carlos y vio sus piernas llenas de su semen.

– Te ves sexy – afirmó James.

– ¡James! ¡No me mires así, es vergonzoso! – exclamó Carlos.

– Pero te ves muy sexy – afirmó James y se levantó de su cama.

James fue hacia Carlos y lo abrazó por la espalda, bajó una mano hasta una de las nalgas de Carlos y la apretó.

– ¡James! – exclamó Carlos.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó James risueño – ¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó? – preguntó James.

– Tienes razón, si me gustó – respondió Carlos y se volteó a mirar a James – tú también eres muy sexy – afirmó Carlos y le dio un beso a James en sus bien marcados pectorales.

– Lo sé, soy muy sexy – dijo James con orgullo.

Carlos rió – ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de tu cuerpo? – preguntó Carlos.

– ¿Mis pectorales?… ¡No, no! ¡Ya se! Mis abdominales de acero – preguntó y exclamó James.

– No Jamie… bueno, esos dos también me gustan, y mucho, pero no son mis favoritos. Es algo que tienes por acá abajo – respondió Carlos, se arrodilló y comenzó a masturbar el miembro de James.

– C-Carlitos – llamó James – ¿P-Por qué n-n mejor en n-nuestra c-cama? – preguntó James.

Carlos se paró y besó a James – Primero dime qué es lo que más te gusta de mi cuerpo – pidió Carlos.

– Me gustan muchas cosas, pero lo que más me gusta es esto – respondió James y con sus dos manos apretó las nalgas de Carlos.

– ¡James! – exclamó Carlos y pegó su cuerpo al de James.

Al Carlos unirse al cuerpo de James, sus erecciones se juntaron, James sintió esto.

– Siento que ya estás excitado de nuevo – afirmó James.

– S-Si, ¿Me dejas hacerte algo? – respondió y preguntó Carlos.

– Lo que tú quieras – respondió James.

Carlos llevó a James hasta su cama e hizo que se sentara, se arrodilló y comenzó a masturbar el miembro de su novio, mientras le chupaba los testículos, luego lamió desde la base hasta la punta y comenzó a lamer suavemente la cabeza del pene de James, luego lo metió por completo en su boca y lo chupó hasta que James se vino en toda su cara, gimiendo el nombre de Carlos al hacerlo; Carlos tragó el semen que cayó en su boca y lo demás lo limpió.

– Ahora es mi turno de consentirte un rato Carlitos – afirmó James.

Carlos sonrió, se levantó y luego se acostó en la cama, James se acomodó y comenzó a masturbar a Carlos.

– Carlitos levanta las piernas – pidió James.

Carlos levantó sus piernas, dejando su entrada a la vista, James continuó masturbando a Carlos, bajó su cabeza hasta la entrada de Carlos y comenzó a lamerla, luego introdujo su lengua dentro de Carlos y comenzó a moverla de adentro hacia afuera, haciendo que Carlos gimiera su nombre. James seguía masturbando a Carlos mientras lamía su interior.

– ¡J-Jamie, m-me voy a-a v-venir! – exclamó Carlos.

James sacó su lengua del interior de Carlos, metió el miembro del mismo en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo, luego de un momento Carlos se vino dentro de la boca de James, este tragó todo el semen de Carlos y se acostó a su lado.

– Eso estuvo excelente Jamie – afirmó Carlos.

– Lo sé – respondió James.

* * *

En la habitación de Kendall y Logan; Logan seguía muy enfermo.

– ¿Necesitas algo Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– N-No Kenny, e-estoy b-bien – respondió Logan.

Kendall asintió, se sentó al lado de Logan y le dio un beso en la frente.

– Te amo – afirmó Logan.

– Yo también te amo – respondió Kendall.

Todo el día Kendall cuidó de Logan, James y Carlos estuvieron en la piscina y la señora Knight y Kelly fueron de compras para divertirse un rato, en la noche todos se fueron a dormir y el 2J se silenció por completo. Al día siguiente, a las 9 de la mañana, alguien tocó la puerta del 2J, Logan escuchó y fue a abrir.

– Hola Logan – saludó Camille.

– Hola Camille, ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano? – saludó y preguntó Logan.

– Llegó un chico nuevo, su nombre es Allan y tiene 18 años. Tienes que conocerlo es muy buena persona – respondió Camille.

– Veme en el lobby en media hora, aún tengo que bañarme – afirmó Logan.

Camille asintió y se marchó, Logan cerró la puerta y fue de nuevo a su habitación.

– Veo que te sientes mejor – afirmó Kendall.

– Hola Kenny. Sí, me siento mejor – saludó y respondió Logan.

– ¿Quién era? – preguntó Kendall.

– Era Camille, dice que hay un chico nuevo y quiere que lo conozca – respondió Logan.

– Está bien, volveré a dormir entonces – afirmó Kendall.

– Ok – terminó Logan y entró al baño.

Logan se bañó, se vistió y fue a desayunar, se cepilló los dientes y bajó al lobby, allí estaba Camille, hablando con un chico alto, de cabello marrón y ojos azules, a Logan le pareció guapo, fue a hablar con ellos.

– Hola – saludó Logan.

– Hola Logan. Allan él es Logan – saludó Camille y presentó Camille.

– Hola Allan, mi nombre es Logan Mitchell – saludó Logan y se presentó.

– Hola Logan, mi nombre es Allan Miller – saludó y se presentó Allan.

– Chicos tengo que irme, tengo una audición en diez minutos, adiós – se despidió Camille.

– Adiós Camille – se despidieron Logan y Allan al unísono.

Camille se retiró de lobby y salió del Palm Woods, Logan y Allan siguieron hablando.

– Y bien, ¿De dónde eres? – preguntó Logan.

– Soy de Chicago – respondió Allan.

– ¿Y qué te trae a Los Ángeles? – preguntó Logan.

– Soy actor, hice mi audición en Chicago y conseguí un papel para una película aquí en Los Ángeles – respondió Allan – ¿Y tú? – preguntó Allan.

– Yo canto, y soy miembro de una banda, Big Time Rush, ¿La conoces? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

– Si, la conozco, los he visto varias veces en televisión pero no sabía sus nombres – respondió Allan – cantan muy bien – afirmó Allan.

– Gracias, practicamos muy duro – agradeció y afirmó Logan – y, ¿Tienes novia? – preguntó Logan.

– No, no me gustan las mujeres de hecho – respondió Allan.

– ¿Te gustan los hombres entonces? – preguntó Logan.

– Sip, pero no estoy con nadie en este momento – respondió Allan.

– ¿Y no te gusta nadie? – preguntó Logan.

– No por el momento, todavía espero encontrar a quien me haga feliz – respondió Allan – ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Tienes novia? – preguntó Allan.

– No, en realidad estoy saliendo con un compañero de la banda, su nombre es Kendall – respondió Logan.

– Oh entonces también te gustan los hombres – afirmó Allan.

– Si, pero antes de Kendall salí con Camille – respondió Logan.

– Ya veo. ¿Y ha sucedido algo en tu vida? – preguntó Allan.

– En realidad sí, estoy embarazado – respondió Logan y colocó sus manos en su estómago.

– ¡Qué bien! – exclamó Allan – ¿Cómo sucedió? – preguntó Allan.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Logan.

– No me refiero a que… me refiero a – habló Allan seguido de un suspiro.

Logan rió por dentro – cálmate, creo saber a lo que te refieres – afirmó Logan.

– ¿A si? – preguntó Allan.

– Si, te refieres a como quedé embarazado si soy un hombre – respondió Logan.

– Eres muy inteligente – afirmó Allan.

– Pues fue fácil deducirlo, la otra respuesta es un poco obvia en cuanto a cómo se produce el embarazo – explicó Logan – verás, hace unos días tenía mucho dolor de estómago y vomitaba mucho, Kendall me llevó al hospital y me hicieron unos exámenes, y descubrieron que estoy embarazado, no saben cómo sucedió esto, pues no se supone que yo pudiera quedar embarazado pero aquí estoy – explicó Logan.

– Ya veo, bueno Logan fue bueno conocerte, me caes bien, tengo que irme a terminar de desempacar todo – afirmó Allan.

– Está bien, nos vemos Allan – terminó Logan.

– Nos vemos Logan – se despidió Allan y fue a su habitación.

Kendall venía bajando y vio a Logan y Allan despedirse, fue hacia ellos pero Allan se marchó antes de poder hablar con él, fue hacia Logan y lo abrazó por la espalda.

– ¡Kendall! – exclamó Logan asustado.

– Hola Logie – saludó Kendall.

– No vuelvas a asustarme así por favor – pidió Logan.

– Lo siento. Bueno, ¿Quieres hacer algo? – se disculpó y preguntó Kendall.

– Claro, ¿Vamos al parque un rato? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

– Vamos – respondió Kendall.

Kendall y Logan se dirigieron al parque y se acostaron debajo de un árbol para que la sombra los cubriera.

– El lindo estar aquí – comenzó Logan.

– Lo sé. ¿Oye Logie, quien era ese con él que estabas hablando? – respondió y preguntó Kendall.

– Un chico nuevo, su nombre es Allan, viene de Chicago y es actor – respondió Logan.

– ¿Y tiene novia? – preguntó Kendall.

– Espera Kendall, ¿Estás celoso? – preguntó Logan y volteó a mirar a Kendall.

– No, porque estaría celoso – respondió Kendall.

– Aha. No, no tiene novia, en realidad no le gustan las mujeres – continuó Logan.

– Oh, entonces le gustan los hombres ¿No? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si, pero no está con nadie – respondió Logan – Kenny vamos para el apartamento – continuó Logan levantándose.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¡Vamos! – exclamó Logan haciendo un puchero.

– ¡Está bien! Está bien, cálmate – respondió Kendall y se levantó.

Logan sonrió y tomó a Kendall de la mano, los dos chicos se dirigieron al Palm Woods nuevamente, subieron a su apartamento y entraron a su habitación. Logan tomó a Kendall por el cuello de la camisa, lo llevó hasta la cama y lo lanzó contra ella, luego se posó encima de él.

– ¿¡Logan que haces?! – preguntó Kendall sobándose la cabeza.

– ¿Te lastimé? – preguntó Logan.

– Un poco, me golpeé contra el cabezal de la cama – respondió Kendall.

– Lo siento Kenny, no era mi intención lastimarte – se disculpó Logan.

– No importa. Mejor sigue con lo que querías hacer – afirmó y pidió Kendall.

Logan bajó su cabeza y comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Kendall, este le quitó la camisa a Logan, cambiaron de posiciones y Kendall bajó al cuello de Logan para besarlo y dejar su marca en él mientras le quitaba el pantalón y los bóxers, comenzó a besarle todo el pecho y se detuvo en uno de sus pezones, comenzó a lamerlo y con una mano apretaba el otro, luego cambió, después continuó bajando, pasando su lengua por el medio de los abdominales de Logan. Al llegar a su miembro, comenzó lamiéndole los testículos mientras lo masturbaba suavemente, luego subió y comenzó a lamer lentamente el miembro de Logan, introduciéndolo y sacándolo de su boca, comenzó a acelerar y con él los gemidos de Logan, este, después de un momento, se vino en la boca de Kendall, quien tragó todo el semen. Kendall subió nuevamente y besó a Logan, luego levantó su pecho, tomó las piernas de Logan, las puso en sus hombros y alineó su miembro con la entrada de Logan.

– ¿Listo? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si – respondió Logan.

– ¿Quieres que entre duro y rápido o suave y lento? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¡Kendall no me importa! ¡Solo entra! – exclamó Logan.

Kendall rió e introdujo su miembro dentro se Logan rápidamente, Logan gimió de placer al sentir a Kendall dentro de él; Kendall comenzó a moverse, bajó hacia Logan y continuó besándolo, Logan hizo que los dos intercambiaran posiciones y, luego de un rato, Logan comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado.

– ¿Estás bien Logie? – preguntó Kendall comenzando a detenerse.

– No… me siento… un poco mareado – afirmó Logan.

Kendall se detuvo por completo y Logan levantó su pechó.

– ¿Quieres ir al baño? – preguntó Kendall.

– No… estaré bien – respondió Logan.

Kendall volvió a acelerar sus embestidas y Logan volvió a bajar su pecho, pero luego de un momento, puso sus manos en el pecho de Kendall y levantó su pecho sin despegarlas.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan asintió, cerró una de sus manos y la puso en su boca, sus mejillas se inflaron repentinamente y luego vomitó en el pecho de Kendall, este cerró sus ojos y detuvo sus embestidas por completo. Cuando Logan terminó de vomitar, puso su frente contra la de Kendall y comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Por qué lloras Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– No lo sé… siento… siento que algo malo me pasó – respondió Logan entre llanto.

– No llores, nada malo te sucedió – pidió y afirmó Kendall.

– Ve y límpiate mejor – continuó Logan limpiándose las lagrimas.

Kendall salió del interior de Logan, este se acostó en la cama y Kendall fue al baño a limpiarse, al estar completamente limpio, fue a su cama y se acostó al lado de Logan, este seguía llorando, así que Kendall lo abrazó.

– Logie no ha pasado nada malo – afirmó Kendall sobándole la espalda a Logan.

– No lo sé Kenny… siento que algo malo me pasó… no estoy seguro de qué… pero sé que si – continuó Logan.

Kendall colocó una mano en el estómago de Logan y lo besó en la frente.

– Escúchame Logie… nada, nada te ha sucedido… ¿Ó quieres que haga algo para probártelo? – afirmó y preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Me llevarías al hospital? – preguntó Logan.

– Si eso te hace sentir mejor te llevaré – respondió Kendall.

Kendall se levantó y se vistió, Logan se levantó, se vistió y fue a cepillarse los dientes, una vez listos, fueron al auto y se dirigieron al hospital. Al llegar, Kendall parqueó el auto, se bajaron del mismo y fueron a la sala general, hablaron con la recepcionista y ella llamó a una doctora para que los atendiera, la recepcionista los llevó a una habitación donde estaba la doctora y esta comenzó a hablar.

– Hola chicos mi nombre es April, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? – saludó y preguntó April.

– Hola doctora, mi nombre es Kendall y el es mi novio Logan, vinimos porque él siente que algo le sucedió, yo no estoy seguro a que se refiere entonces me pidió que lo trajera – saludó y explicó Kendall.

– Ya veo, ¿Por qué no esperas afuera? Haré algo con Logan y ahora va ¿Ok? – preguntó April.

Kendall asintió y salió de la habitación, fue a la sala de espera, se sentó, tomó una revista y comenzó a leer. En la habitación, April continuó hablando con Logan.

– Bueno Logan, necesito que me digas que sucede, ¿Por qué crees qué algo te sucedió? – pidió y preguntó April.

– Pues verás, en primer lugar estoy embarazado, tengo tres meses, pero ese no es el caso, lo que pasa es que hace un rato, Kendall y yo estábamos teniendo relaciones y de repente me sentí mareado, el me preguntó que sucedía pero yo le respondí que nada y seguimos, pasó un momento y de repente vomité encima de él, cuando terminé, sentí algo en mi estómago, pero no era nausea ni mareo, era diferente, como si algo hubiera pasado con el bebé – explicó Logan.

– Si es raro, pues a los tres meses el vomito debe desaparecer, te haré una ecografía para revisar al bebé ¿Ok? – respondió April.

Logan asintió, la doctora llevó un ecógrafo y lo encendió, le echó a Logan gel en el estómago y puso el radar en el mismo, comenzó a revisar al bebé, Logan miraba la pantalla. La doctora apagó la máquina y limpió a Logan, este se sentó y la miró, no se veía muy feliz.

– ¿Cómo está mí bebé? – preguntó Logan.

– Logan… perdiste al bebé – respondió April con tristeza.

Los ojos de Logan se cristalizaron – ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Logan.

– Puede haber sido cualquier cosa, puede haber tenido una insuficiencia cardiaca, una enfermedad, no lo sé – respondió April.

Por las mejillas de Logan bajaban lagrimas – ¿Y ahora qué pasará con el bebé? – preguntó Logan.

– Tu cuerpo empezará con las contracciones prontamente para sacar al bebé, necesito que te quedes por favor – respondió April.

– Está bien, ¿Podrías llamar a Kendall por favor? – preguntó Logan.

– Claro, te traeré la bata – respondió April y salió de la habitación, fue por Kendall y luego fue por una bata.

Kendall entró en la habitación y vio a Logan con lagrimas en sus mejillas y mirando hacia el piso.

– ¿Qué sucedió Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– Perdí a nuestro bebé – respondió Logan mirando aún el piso.

Kendall fue hacia Logan y lo abrazó, Logan escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall y comenzó a llorar, Kendall también lloraba levemente.

– ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué me pasó esto a mí? – se preguntaba Logan.

– No te preocupes Logie, lo superaremos, juntos. Podemos volver a intentar – afirmó Kendall.

– Gracias Kenny, sé que puedo confiar en ti – respondió Logan.

La doctora volvió a entrar y le pasó la bata a Logan, salió para que este pudiera cambiarse, y volvió a entrar después.

– Bueno Logan, acuéstate y relájate, las contracciones podrían empezar en unos minutos – pidió April.

Logan obedeció y se acostó, Kendall se sentó en una silla al lado de la camilla. Casi media hora después, Logan empezó a sentir las contracciones, así que Kendall fue por la doctora, volvió con ella.

– Bien Logan, te revisaré primero – afirmó April y revisó a Logan – Tienes siete centímetros, cuando sientas una contracción, puja lo mas que puedas para que el bebé salga – pidió April.

Logan asintió, sintió una contracción y comenzó a pujar, Kendall tomó la mano de Logan y este siguió pujando.

– Vas bien, ya casi sale – afirmó April.

Logan pujó una vez más y el bebé salió, Logan cerró los ojos, pues no quería ver a su muy pequeño bebé, La doctora cortó el cordón umbilical; Kendall vio que Logan seguía llorando y comenzó a hablarle al oído.

– ¿Logie… no te gustaría… saber el sexo del bebé? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan asintió y Kendall fue hacia la doctora.

– Doctora, ¿Podríamos saber el sexo del bebé? – preguntó Kendall.

– Claro – respondió April y revisó al bebé – Era un hombre – afirmó April.

– Gracias – agradeció Kendall.

La doctora se despidió y salió de la habitación, Logan se levantó y fue hacia Kendall, este lo abrazó.

– Cálmate, todo va a estar bien – afirmó Kendall.

– Mi bebé – lloró Logan.

Kendall besó a Logan en la cabeza, salieron de la habitación y fueron al auto, Logan se sentó aún con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y mirando por la ventana, Kendall subió al auto, lo encendió y comenzó a conducir hacia el Palm Woods.

– Logie… – habló Kendall.

– Kendall, no estoy de humor para hablar en este momento – interrumpió Logan.

Kendall suspiró con tristeza. Al llegar al Palm Woods, parqueó el auto y se bajó del mismo, Logan se bajó del auto, Kendall fue hacia él y lo tomó de la mano, subieron al 2J y Logan fue directo a su habitación, Carlos estaba viendo televisión y vio a Logan seguir directo a su habitación sin saludar.

– Kendall, ¿Qué pasó con Logan? – preguntó Carlos.

Kendall se sentó al lado de Carlos – Logan perdió el bebé – respondió Kendall.

– Lo siento mucho – afirmó Carlos.

– Lo sé, Logan está muy triste, no sé qué hacer para animarlo – respondió Kendall.

– Buena suerte con eso – afirmó Carlos.

– Gracias – agradeció Kendall y se levantó.

Kendall fue a su habitación y vio a Logan acostado en su cama, se acostó al lado de él y lo abrazó.

– ¿Logie qué tengo que hacer para que te animes? – preguntó Kendall.

– Estoy bien Kenny, solo quiero dormir un rato – respondió Logan.

– Está bien – terminó Kendall.

Logan cerró sus ojos y cayó dormido, de repente se vio atrapado en un sueño.

* * *

_Sueño:_

– ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Logan.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, porfa dejen su revew diciendo lo que piensan. Haré algo que vi en un Fic en inglés, se llama: QOTC (question of the chapter) pero lo pondré en español, así que será: PDC (pregunta del capítulo).

PDC: ¿Cómo les pareció la escena slash de Jarlos?

2 PDC: ¿Qué piensan de lo que le sucedió a Logan?

Sin más me voy, BYE.

Logan: Fuiste muy malo con mi bebé L

Yo: Lo siento pero debía hacerlo para lo que sucederá prontamente.

Kogan: ¿Qué sucederá?

Yo: Muahahahaha!

Kogan: (cara asustada)

Yo: BYE


	15. Fiesta

Hola a todos y todas lectores de este maravilloso fic, Jaja. Ok, quería agradecerles por todos los revew's que dejaron y aquí está el cap 15.

Nota: [Sniff]: Es cuando tú estás enfermo y tienen tapada la nariz entonces respiras duro para destapártela.

* * *

_15 Capitulo: Fiesta_

* * *

– ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Logan.

– Hola Logan – saludó la persona.

– ¿Mamá qué haces en mi sueño? – preguntó Logan.

– Quería hablar contigo – respondió la mamá de Logan.

– ¿De qué? – preguntó Logan.

– De tu bebé – respondió Joanna.

– ¿Qué hay con mí bebé? – preguntó Logan.

– No puedes deprimirte por la muerte de tu bebé, tienes a Kendall para que te ayude y a Carlos y James, todos ellos pueden ayudarte a superarlo, sabes que siempre puedes volver a intentar – respondió Joanna.

– Lo sé mamá, pero era mi primer bebé, se que solo tenía tres meses pero lo amaba más que a nada – afirmó Logan.

– Ay Logie, sé que era tú primer bebé y lo amabas, pero eso no significa que no puedas tener un segundo bebé – respondió Joanna – solo no te desanimes y si es necesario habla con Kendall o con Jennifer sobre esto, ella también puede ayudarte – continuó Joanna.

– Gracias mamá – agradeció Logan y sé acercó a su madre.

Logan abrazó a su mamá y despertó del sueño.

– Logie, despertaste – afirmó Kendall.

– Si, tuve un sueño extraño – respondió Logan.

– ¿Qué soñaste? – preguntó Kendall.

– Soñé con mi mamá, hablamos del bebé – respondió Logan.

– ¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó Kendall.

– Me dijo que debo superarlo, que te tengo a ti y a los chicos para que me ayuden, que no me desanime y que puedo volver a intentar – respondió Logan.

– ¿Quieres volver a intentar con un bebé? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Tú quieres volver a intentar? – preguntó Logan.

– Logie, si tú quieres volver a intentar yo estoy de acuerdo pero si tú no quieres no te voy a obligar – respondió Kendall.

– Gracias – agradeció Logan.

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta, Logan se levantó y fue a abrir, Kendall se levantó y fue con Logan a abrir la puerta.

– Hola Allan – saludó Logan.

– Hola Logan – preguntó Logan.

– El es mi novio y el líder la banda, Kendall – afirmó Logan.

– Hola Kendall – saludó Allan y levantó su mano.

Kendall estrechó la mano de Allan – Hola – saludó Kendall.

Kendall fue a la cocina por algo de comer.

– ¿Qué haces por acá? – preguntó Logan.

– Emm… Pues hoy que hablamos olvidé preguntarte donde vivías, así que fui donde Camille y le pregunté. Y me preguntaba, ¿Quieres hacer algo? – respondió Allan.

– Claro, ¿Qué haremos? – respondió y preguntó Kendall.

– Pensaba que podríamos ir a tomar una malteada y hablar un rato – respondió Allan.

– Suena bien, déjame le digo a Kendall y ya vengo ¿Ok? – afirmó Logan.

Allan asintió, Logan fue hacia la cocina y encontró a Kendall hablando por celular, esperó a que terminara y comenzó a hablar cuando lo hizo.

– ¿Con quién hablabas? – preguntó Logan.

– Era Kelly, me dijo que esta noche hay una fiesta de navidad y tenemos que cantar, así que tenemos que ir al estudio para ensayar – respondió Kendall.

– Ah que mal – afirmó Logan.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Kendall.

– Es que Allan me invitó a tomar una malteada y a que habláramos un rato – respondió Logan.

– Pueden hacerlo mañana – afirmó Kendall.

– Lo sé, hablaré con él – respondió Logan.

Logan salió de la cocina y fue hacia la puerta nuevamente.

– ¿Allan? – llamó Logan.

– ¿Sí? – preguntó Allan.

– ¿Te parece si lo hacemos mañana? Es que tengo que irme porque esta noche hay una fiesta y la banda tiene que cantar así que debo irme a ensayar en este momento – respondió Logan.

– Claro – afirmó Allan y se retiró a su habitación.

Logan cerró la puerta y fue de nuevo a la cocina.

– ¿Vamos? – preguntó Logan.

– Si, debemos ir por James y Carlos – respondió Kendall.

Kendall y Logan fueron a la habitación de James y Carlos, estos dos salieron en ese momento, preparados para ir a la piscina un rato.

– ¿Para donde van? – preguntó Logan.

– Vamos a la piscina un rato – respondió James.

– No pueden – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿Por qué no podríamos ir a la piscina un rato? – preguntó James.

– Kelly me llamó hace un rato y dijo que ésta noche hay una fiesta de navidad, y que debemos cantar en ella, así que debemos irnos a ensayar ahora – respondió Kendall.

James y Carlos gruñeron y volvieron a entrar a su habitación, se cambiaron y volvieron a salir. Los cuatro chicos salieron del 2J, bajaron al lobby, fueron al auto y se dirigieron a Rocque Record. Al llegar, bajaron del auto y fueron a la oficina de Gustavo.

– Hola Gustavo, hola Kelly – saludaron los chicos al unísono.

– Hola chicos – saludó Kelly.

– ¡Perros! ¡A la cabina! ¡Ahora! – gritó Gustavo.

Kendall suspiró enojado, los chicos se dirigieron a la cabina, entraron y Gustavo comenzó a hablar por el micrófono.

– Perros, cantarán Beautiful Christmas y harán un baile, primero practicaran la canción y luego el baile – afirmó Gustavo.

Los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a cantar, ensayaron la canción cuatro veces y salieron de la cabina, se dirigieron al salón de baile, entraron y el señor X les enseñó el baile y lo practicaron hasta aprendérselo. Cuando terminaron, Gustavo entró y comenzó a hablar.

– Perros, deben estar aquí en una hora, tienen tiempo para organizarse y descansar un poco – afirmó Gustavo.

Los chicos, muy cansados para responder, asintieron y se fueron para el Palm Woods, al llegar, subieron a su apartamento y cada pareja fue a su respectiva habitación. En la habitación de Kendall y Logan, este último fue a ducharse mientras que Kendall se acostó a descansar un poco. Pasada media hora, Logan seguía bañándose, así que Kendall sé levantó de su cama y fue al baño, antes de entrar tocó la puerta para no molestar a Logan.

[Sniff] – Pasa – preguntó Logan.

Kendall entró al baño y vio a Logan sentado en la tina llorando.

– ¿Qué pasa Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– Aún estoy [Sniff] muy triste por mi bebé – respondió Logan.

Kendall fue hacia Logan, cerró el grifo y tomó una toalla. Logan se levantó y Kendall lo arropó con la toalla, luego lo abrazó.

– Logie, sé que estás muy triste por el bebé, pero no puedes estar llorando por siempre. Yo también estoy muy triste, pero debo ser fuerte por mí y por _**ti**_– afirmó Kendall.

– [Sniff] Gracias Kenny – agradeció Logan.

Kendall besó a Logan y salieron de la habitación. Logan se vistió un poco elegante pero no muy pretensioso, Kendall se vistió un poco más elegante a como siempre lo hace y se colocó un gorro para no parecer muy preocupado por la elegancia. Los dos chicos salieron de su habitación y vieron que James y Carlos ya estaban listos. Los chicos bajaron al lobby y fueron a su auto, Kendall le pidió a James que condujera para el estar con Logan en el asiento trasero, al sentarse, lo abrazo y lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

– Todo va a estar bien Logie, sabes que podemos volver a intentar cuando tú quieras – afirmó Kendall.

Logan suspiró con tristeza y miró hacia afuera, Kendall lo miró con tristeza y suspiró por su nariz levemente. Al llegar a Rocque Records, los chicos bajaron del auto y entraron, vieron que mucha gente había llegado anticipadamente, fueron al salón y se sentaron en una mesa.

– ¿Qué sucede Logan? – preguntó James.

– No quiero hablar de eso James – respondió Logan.

James miró a Logan confundido. Kendall le lanzó una mirada enojada a James lo cual solo lo confundió más, Carlos luego lo miró, indicándole que luego le diría lo que sucedía con Logan. Pasada media hora, llegó el momento para los chicos de cantar, subieron al escenario y comenzaron a cantar Beautiful Christmas, al terminar hicieron el baile que debían hacer, hicieron una reverencia ante los aplausos y bajaron nuevamente a su mesa. El DJ puso música luego de la actuación.

– ¿Quieres ir a bailar Carlitos? – preguntó James levantándose de su silla.

– Claro – respondió Carlos y se levantó de su silla.

Los dos chicos fueron a bailar. Mientras tanto, Kendall y Logan comían algo, al terminar, Kendall comenzó a hablar.

– Logie, ¿Quieres que bailemos un poco? – preguntó Kendall y se levantó de su silla.

Logan negó con su cabeza mirando hacia la pista de baile.

– ¡Qué actitud tan pésima Logan! – exclamó Kendall molesto y manoteó.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Logan.

– ¡Te estás portando como un niño caprichoso! – exclamó Kendall.

– ¿Eso crees? – preguntó Logan y miró a Kendall con una cara triste, en su voz se notaba que estaba herido.

Kendall suspiró – Olvídalo Logie, solo quiero que te relajes un poco. Sé que no es fácil superar lo del bebé, pero al menos inténtalo por favor, hazlo por ti, y si no quieres entonces hazlo por mí – afirmó y pidió Kendall, Logan se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta – ¿Para dónde vas? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan volteó y miro a Kendall – solo… necesito tiempo para pensar – respondió Logan y se marchó.

Kendall quiso ir tras Logan, pero se arrepintió y volvió a sentarse, puso un codo en la mesa y apoyó su cabeza en el mismo. Carlos volvió a la mesa y vio a Kendall un poco aburrido.

– Hola Kendall, ¿Qué sucede? – saludó y preguntó Carlos.

– Logan sigue triste por el bebé, y se fue de la fiesta – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Y adonde se fue? – preguntó Carlos.

– No lo sé, pero espero que siga en el edificio – respondió Kendall.

* * *

Logan caminó hasta un balcón, apoyó sus brazos en el pasamanos y miró hacia la gran ciudad en frente suyo, lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. De repente sintió que alguien lo tocó en el hombro.

– ¿Logan? – preguntó la persona tras él.

Logan volteó y vio a Allan – hola Allan – saludó Logan.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Allan.

– No es importante – respondió Logan y volvió a recostarse en el pasamanos.

– No importa, quiero saber – afirmó Allan y se recostó al lado de Logan.

Logan suspiró y unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas – perdí… perdí a mi bebé – respondió Logan.

Allan abrazó a Logan – lo siento mucho Logan – afirmó Allan.

– Gracias – agradeció Logan.

Allan y Logan se separaron, Allan volvió a entrar al edificio y fue hacia la salida, en el camino se encontró con Kendall.

– Hola Kendall – saludó Allan.

– Hola Allan, ¿Has visto a Logan? – saludó y preguntó Kendall.

– Sí, está en el balcón del octavo piso – respondió Allan.

– Gracias – agradeció Kendall y siguió su camino.

– ¡Oye Kendall! – llamó Allan.

Kendall se volteó – ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Kendall.

– Siento mucho lo de tú bebé – respondió Allan.

– Gracias – agradeció Kendall con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Kendall encontró a Logan en el piso del balcón y fue hacia él, se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por su cuello. Logan subió su mano y tomó la de Kendall.

– Logie, siento haberte gritado hace un rato… es solo que… estaba molesto por tu actitud… se que estás muy triste por nuestro bebé… pero si sigues con esta actitud solo te deprimirás mucho mas – afirmó Kendall.

– Lo sé Kenny, pero no puedo superarlo – respondió Logan.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a casa? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si – respondió Logan.

Los dos chicos se levantaron y entraron al edificio, salieron del mismo y tomaron un taxi, pues James tenía las llaves del auto. Al llegar al Palm Woods, bajaron del taxi y Kendall pagó, entraron al Palm Woods, fueron al 2J y entraron a su habitación. Logan se acostó en la cama de Kendall y este sacó una bolsa del armario y fue hacia el baño.

– ¿Qué es eso Kenny? – preguntó Logan.

– Pues como es víspera de navidad pensé en darte un regalo – respondió Kendall y entró al baño.

Logan sonrió, miró la puerta del baño con confusión y encendió el televisor. Luego de un rato, Kendall habló.

– ¡Logie! ¡Apaga el televisor y cierra los ojos por favor! – exclamó Kendall aún dentro del baño.

Logan apagó el televisor, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y cerró sus ojos confundido de lo que Kendall estaba haciendo. Kendall salió del baño y se paró en frente de la cama.

– Abre los ojos Logie – pidió Kendall.

Logan abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de lo que vio: Kendall tenía puesto un gorro de navidad rojo con una bolita de algodón en la punta y una pantaloneta roja que no pasaba de las rodillas con algodón en la parte de abajo. La boca de Logan estaba abierta completamente junto con sus ojos.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan no podía hablar, detallaba todo el cuerpo de Kendall, sus pectorales, sus abdominales, sus piernas y sus brazos.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Kendall.

– No… se que decir – respondió Logan.

– ¿No te gusta? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¡Sí! ¡Si me gusta! – exclamó Logan.

– ¿Y cómo me veo? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¡Muy sexy! – exclamó Logan.

– Ve al baño, allí hay algo para ti – afirmó Kendall.

Logan se levantó, fue al baño y comenzó a cambiarse. Kendall sacó una cajita de la mesa de noche y la puso encima de la misma, luego sacó una bolsa de debajo de la cama, de ella sacó una barba blanca, una chaqueta roja y se las colocó. Logan salió del baño vestido como un niño.

– ¿Enserio Kendall? – preguntó Logan mirándose.

– Te ves muy lindo – afirmó Kendall con una voz diferente.

Logan escuchó una voz diferente y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Kendall, vio que este tenía puesta, además de lo que le vio hace un rato, una barba blanca larga y una chaqueta, y estaba sentado en la cama.

– ¿Por qué hablas así Kenny? ¿Y por qué tienes puesta esa barba y esa chaqueta? – preguntó Logan.

– Ven acá – pidió Kendall, Logan fue hacia él y Kendall lo sentó en sus piernas – ¿Qué quieres para navidad? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan rió, le bajó la barba a Kendall y lo besó, luego lo empujó hacia atrás y se hizo encima de él.

– Esto es lo que quiero – afirmó Logan.

Kendall volteó y cambió posiciones con Logan, se levantó y levantó a Logan, lo puso en la cama, con la cabeza en la almohada y él quedó encima de Logan, levantó su pecho y se quito la chaqueta y la barba.

– Eres el santa más sexy que he visto en mi vida – afirmó Logan.

– Y tú te ves muy tierno – respondió Kendall.

Kendall y Logan volvieron a cambiar de posiciones, Logan levantó su pechó y se quitó la camisa, antes de que pudiera bajar de nuevo, Kendall se levantó y comenzó a besar a Logan, este llevó sus manos hasta el cabello de Kendall y enredó sus dedos en el mismo, sus labios se movían como si fueran solo uno. Kendall acariciaba la espalda de Logan con una mano, y con la otra lo sostenía de una de sus nalgas, en un momento la apretó e hizo que Logan sonriera mientras se besaban. Después de un rato de repetidos besos, Logan se separó de Kendall y lo miró a los ojos.

– ¿Qué pasa Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– Kenny… no quiero quedar… embarazado de nuevo – respondió Logan.

– Eso supuse Logie… sabes que no quiero obligarte a tener otro bebé sin que tú quieras – afirmó Kendall y tomó la cajita que estaba en la mesa de noche – compré estos para que podamos hacer el amor sin riesgo de que quedes embarazado nuevamente – continuó Kendall mostrándole la cajita a Logan.

– Eres el mejor ¿Sabías? – preguntó Logan.

Kendall sonrió y se acercó a besar a Logan nuevamente, luego bajó a su cuello y chupó hasta dejar su marca en varios lugares del mismo, continuó bajando por el cuerpo de Logan hasta llegar a sus pezones, llevó su boca a uno mientras el otro lo apretaba con sus dedos, luego de un momento cambió. Logan sentía que su miembro comenzaba a ponerse duro, Kendall se separó del pecho de Logan, llevó sus manos al cuello del mismo y lo jaló consigo mismo hacia abajo. Los dos chicos cambiaron de posición nuevamente, Kendall bajó hacia el pantalón de Logan, lo desabrochó y lo bajó junto con sus bóxers. Kendall tomó el miembro de Logan y comenzó a bombear con una mano, cuando llegaba a la punta, con su pulgar untaba el pre–semen que salía del mismo. Luego llevó su boca hasta la cabeza del pene de Logan y comenzó a lamerla junto con el pre–semen, lamió todo el miembro de Logan y luego lo introdujo completamente en su boca, bajando todo lo que su garganta le permitía hasta llegar a la base por completo, comenzó a bombear con su boca lo más rápido que podía hasta que Logan se vino en su boca, Kendall tragó todo el semen de Logan y luego lo miró con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

– ¿Por qué tan sonriente? – preguntó Logan.

– Es que sabes delicioso – respondió Kendall.

– Eres asqueroso Kenny – afirmó Logan.

Kendall subió hacia la cabeza de Logan – ¿Pero? – preguntó Kendall.

– Pero lo haces muy bien – respondió Logan.

Kendall besó a Logan en la punta de la nariz.

– ¿Por qué te gusta besarme en la nariz Kenny? – preguntó Logan.

– No lo sé, solo quería besarte de una forma diferente a como todas las parejas lo hacen, y decidí que lo haría en la nariz, no es muy creativo, pero no importa – respondió Kendall.

Kendall volvió a besar a Logan y cambiaron de posiciones nuevamente, ahora Logan bajó hacia la pantaloneta de Kendall y la bajó junto con sus bóxers. Logan comenzó a chupar el miembro de Kendall lentamente, acelerando cada vez más, hasta que Kendall se vino en toda su cara, se limpió y continuó.

– Kenny, pásame el condón por favor – pidió Logan.

Kendall tomó la cajita, la abrió, sacó uno de los condones y se lo pasó a Logan, este abrió el empaque y sacó el condón, lo puso en la cabeza del pene de Kendall y comenzó a bajarlo hasta cubrirlo por completo.

– ¿Sí está bien puesto? – preguntó Logan.

– Si Logie – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Cómo sabes qué si?… ¿Estuviste practicando? – preguntó Logan.

– S-Si – respondió Kendall con un poco de vergüenza.

Logan rió por dentro, subió de nuevo y se acostó encima Kendall, este levantó las rodillas y alineó su miembro con la entrada Logan, comenzó a entrar lentamente hasta estar por completo dentro de su novio.

– ¿Listo? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si – respondió Logan.

Kendall comenzó a moverse lentamente, Logan volvió a levantar su pecho.

– Eres muy lindo Logie – afirmó Kendall y levantó su pecho también.

– Tú eres muy sexy – respondió Logan y besó a Kendall.

Kendall bajó una mano hasta el miembro de Logan y comenzó a masturbarlo y con la otra lo sostenía del cuello, Logan con sus manos recorría la espalda de Kendall mientras compartían un beso. Luego de un rato, Logan se vino en todo su pecho y el de Kendall, este se vino dentro de Logan, pero el condón no permitió que el semen quedara dentro del mismo, luego salió del interior de Logan, se quitó el condón y lo puso en la mesa de noche. Los dos chicos se tumbaron en la cama, Logan se levantó y se hizo a un lado de Kendall con su cabeza en el hombro del mismo, este lo abrazó y le dio otro beso en la nariz.

– ¿Te gustó tu regalo? – preguntó Kendall.

– Me encantó – respondió Logan.

– Logie, te amo – afirmó Kendall.

– Yo también te amo Kenny – respondió Logan.

Logan le dio un pequeño beso a Kendall en los labios y se durmió, Kendall también se durmió.

* * *

_En la fiesta:_

– _Bueno es hora de unas canciones lentas_– habló en DJ por el micrófono.

James y Carlos estaban sentados, James con una cerveza en su mano, escucharon al DJ y James se levantó.

– Vamos Carlitos – afirmó James.

Carlos se levantó y tomó la mano de James. Los dos chicos fueron a la pista de baile, Carlos puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de James, este puso sus manos en la cintura de su novio y comenzaron a bailar.

– ¿No crees que esto es algo raro? – preguntó James.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Carlos.

– Que somos los únicos hombres bailando – respondió James.

– Entonces esto será más raro – afirmó Carlos y besó a James.

Los dos chicos bailaron otras dos canciones lentas y fueron de nuevo a su mesa, James tomó la cerveza y se la tomó, se levantó y fue por otras dos.

– James no tomes tanto por favor – pidió Carlos.

– Solo me he tomado una Carlitos, mira – James le pasó una lata a Carlos – tómate tú una – continuó James.

– Sabes que no me gusta beber alcohol – afirmó Carlos.

– Vamos Carlitos es solo una – pidió James.

Carlos suspiró y tomó la lata de cerveza – solo una – respondió Carlos.

James y Carlos abrieron las latas y se tomaron las cervezas, James fue por otras dos latas y le pasó una a Carlos.

– Te dije que solo me tomaría una – recordó Carlos un poco enojado.

– Carlitos, estamos en una fiesta. ¡Vamos tómatela! ¿Por mí? – habló James con emoción.

– No – respondió Carlos.

– Carlitos por favor – pidió James.

– Noo – respondió Carlos.

– Carlitos, se que quieres tomártela – afirmó James.

– ¡NO JAMES! – exclamó Carlos y se levantó.

Todas las personas presentes voltearon a mirar a James y Carlos.

– Carlitos yo no… – habló James.

– ¡TÚ NADA JAMES! ¡TE HE DICHO MIL VECES QUE NO ME GUSTA BEBER ALCOHOL! ¿¡POR QUÉ SIGUES INSISTIÉNDOME?! – exclamó Carlos enojado.

– Carlitos solo quiero que te diviertas un poco – respondió James.

– ¡NO NECESITO BEBER ALCOHOL PARA DIVERTIRME! – exclamó Carlos.

– Carlos no me grites por favor – pidió James.

– ¡TE GRITARÉ SI QUIERO! – exclamó Carlos.

– Eres un aguafiestas – afirmó James.

– ¡TÚ ERES EL QUE ME ARRUINÓ LA FIESTA CUANDO TRAJISTE ESAS CERVEZAS! ¿¡Y AHORA VIENES Y ME DICES "AGUAFIESTAS" PORQUE NO ME TOMÉ UNA MALDITA CERVEZA?! ¡ERES EL COLMO JAMES! – exclamó Carlos muy enojado.

– ¡SI, ERES UN AGUAFIESTAS! ¿¡Y SABES QUÉ MAS ERES?! ¡UN TONTO Y EL MAYOR ERROR DE MI VIDA! – exclamó James.

Carlos sintió que su corazón se rompió y comenzó a llorar, tomó una lata de cerveza, se la lanzó a James y salió corriendo, salió de Rocque Records y fue a un callejón cercano, se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas, sollozando dentro de ellas.

James logró esquivar la lata que le lanzó Carlos.

– ¡Qué están mirando! – exclamó James a la gran multitud observándolo.

Todos los presentes volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de la pelea, James salió del lugar y fue a buscar a Carlos. Luego de buscar en todo el edificio, decidió salir a buscar. James encontró a Carlos en un callejón cercano, abrazando sus rodillas sollozando.

– Carlitos – llamó James.

Carlos levantó su cabeza y miró a James – ¡VETE JAMES! – exclamó Carlos.

– Carlitos perdóname, yo no quería decir lo que dije – pidió y afirmó James.

– ¡MUERETE JAMES! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN TODA MI VIDA! – exclamó Carlos.

James sintió dolor en su corazón cuando Carlos le dijo que se muriera, y lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

– Carlos – dijo James con dolor en su voz.

Carlos se levantó y se marchó del callejón, tomó un taxi y se fue al Palm Woods. Al llegar, Carlos subió al 2J y entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta lo más duro que pudo y cerró con seguro.

James fue al auto y se subió en el lado del conductor.

– ¡Soy un idiota! – se decía James golpeando el timón del auto y llorando.

Un momento después, James encendió el auto y fue al Palm Woods, subió al 2J y fue a su habitación, trató de abrir la puerta pero no pudo, pues estaba cerrada con seguro.

– Carlos abre la puerta por favor – pidió James mientras tocaba la puerta.

* * *

_Diez minutos antes:_

En la habitación de Kendall y Logan se escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con mucha fuerza. Logan se despertó y miró a Kendall para ver si se despertaba, lo cual no sucedió, se levantó, se puso su pijama, salió de su habitación y fue a la de James y Carlos, trató de abrir la puerta pero no pudo, así que tocó.

– ¡DEJAME SOLO JAMES! – gritó Carlos desde dentro de su habitación.

– Carlos soy Logan, abre la puerta por favor – pidió y afirmó Logan.

La puerta se abrió revelando a un Carlos con la cara y ojos rojos, ojeras y con las manos un poco lastimadas.

– ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Logan.

– Creo que James y yo [Sniff] terminamos – respondió Carlos.

– ¿Y tus manos? – preguntó Logan.

– Entra, te contaré todo lo que sucedió – pidió y afirmó Carlos.

Logan entró, los dos chicos se sentaron en la cama de Carlos.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Logan.

– James y yo estábamos en la fiesta, el se había tomado una cerveza, bailamos y el fue por otras dos cervezas, me pasó una y me pidió que me la tomara, yo le recordé que no me gusta tomar alcohol, [Sniff] pero el insistió entonces yo acepté, me tomé solo una, pero James fue por otras dos y me pasó una lata, me volvió a insistir pero yo le dije que no, siguió insistiendo y yo me enojé y le grite que no, el trató de disculparse pero yo seguí [Sniff] gritándole, él dijo que solo quería que me divirtiera pero yo le grité que no necesitaba beber alcohol para divertirme, luego el me pidió que no le gritara y yo le seguí gritando, me dijo aguafiestas y me enojé aún mas, le dije que era él era el me había arruinado la fiesta y que era el colmo, [Sniff] entonces él se enojó y me gritó que era un tonto y que era el mayor error de su vida, sentí que se me rompió el corazón cuando me dijo eso y le lancé una de las latas de cerveza y salí corriendo, fui a un callejón cercano, me senté y abracé mis rodillas mientras lloraba, un rato más tarde [Sniff] James llegó, se paró enfrente mío y me llamó, yo levanté mi cabeza y le grité que se fuera, el se disculpó pero yo le grité que se muriera y que no quería volverlo a ver en toda mi vida, me levante, tomé un taxi y vine acá – habló Carlos.

– Carlos, no sé qué decirte, creo que debes mejor hablar con James – afirmó Carlos.

– No quiero hablar con él, estoy muy enojado – respondió Carlos.

– Carlitos, es mejor que hables con él a que no lo hagas, podrías causarle daño si no le hablas – afirmó Logan.

– No lo sé Logan, el me rompió el corazón con lo que dijo – respondió Carlos.

– Se que sí, pero también sé que lo heriste cuando le dijiste que se muriera, eso estuvo muy mal Carlos, tú sabes muy bien que eso no se le desea a nadie por más que lo o la odies – afirmó Logan.

– Creo que tienes razón Logan, cuando le dije eso me sentí mal, y escuche el dolor en su voz – respondió Carlos.

En ese momento, alguien tocó la puerta.

– _Carlos abre la puerta por favor_– pidió James mientras tocaba la puerta.

Logan se levantó y miró a Carlos, este hizo una mueca, Logan fue y abrió la puerta, saludó a James y salió de la habitación, para luego ir a la suya, se acostó al lado de Kendall y volvió a dormir. Quince minutos después, alguien tocó la puerta del 2J, Logan se levantó y fue a abrir; se sorprendió de quien vio enfrente de él.

– Hola, ¿Está Kendall? – saludó y preguntó la persona enfrente de Logan.

Logan asintió y fue por Kendall rápidamente, entró a su habitación y despertó a su novio.

– ¿Logie qué pasa? – preguntó Kendall.

– Vístete, alguien te necesita en la puerta – respondió Logan.

Kendall se levantó y se puso su pijama, los dos chicos fueron a la puerta. Kendall también se sorprendió de quien vio enfrente de él.

– Hola Kendall – saludó la persona.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aquí están las PDC:

PDC: ¿Cómo les pareció la escena Kogan?

2 PDC: ¿Quien creen que sea la persona del final?

3 PDC: ¿Que creen que pase con Jarlos?

James: ¡Carlos háblame por favor!

Carlos: ...

Yo: ¡Chicos esperen por el próximo cap. por favor!

Logan: No puedo creer que volvió

Kendall: Lo sé, ¿Qué estará haciendo el L.A.?

Yo: ¡Cállense todos!

BTR: ¬¬


	16. ¡Aviso importante!

Hola gente que lee este fic, les tengo una mala noticia:

Yo escribo todos los capítulos de No Idea y Show Me, y todo lo que publico en esta pagina en mi iPod. Recientemente cambié mi iPod 4 por el iPod 5, y este contiene un ayudante llamado Siri, es muy bueno, pero cuando le pido mostrarme las notas y abro la nota donde tengo No Idea, ¡La elimina! Esto me ha pasado dos veces ya, cuando voy casi en la mitad del capítulo, me enoja mucho y me ha tocado re-escribirlo, las dos veces de diferente manera, así que por eso me he demorado tanto para subir el cap. 16. Hoy me llegó la idea de un nuevo fic y enserio debo comenzar a escribirlo, así que este fic podría entrar en pausa unos días mientras escribo el capítulo 16 de este fic y el capítulo 1 del nuevo fic.

Siento mucho esto, el capítulo 15 fue de casi 4.500 palabras y el 16 creo que será casi de la mitad :(.

Espero no demorarme mucho, pero debo recuperar todo, y el iCloud no me guardo las configuraciones para guardarme las notas, así que estoy perdido.

Espero que me entiendan y no dejen de leer el fic, prontamente entraré a estudiar, escribo todo lo que puedo en el colegio para subir los capítulos cada 4 días. Con el nuevo fic con suerte subiré un cap. por semana de cada uno.

Sin mas que decirles me voy, me disculpo de nuevo pero como sabrán es muy molesto perder todo un capítulo.

BYE.


	17. Oh no

Wazzzzaaaa! Por fin volví, logré escribir éste cap. de suerte, pues lo escribí casi todo en una tarde, por favor no se enojen conmigo, he estado muy ocupado, como les dije en la note que publiqué antes de éste capítulo. Bueno, disfruten.

* * *

_16 Capítulo: Oh no_

* * *

– Hola Kendall – saludó la persona.

– ¿Sargento Mills?, ¿Qué hace acá? – preguntó Kendall.

– No es muy bueno a lo que vengo, hoy solo pasé a saludar y a confirmar que vivías acá, pero mañana vendré a hablar contigo y tu madre de algo muy importante – respondió el sargento Mills.

– Está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana – afirmó Kendall.

– Bueno Kendall, nos vemos mañana – se despidió Mills.

El sargento se fue, Kendall cerró la puerta y los dos volvieron a su habitación.

– ¿Quién es el sargento Mills? – preguntó Kendall.

– El es el jefe de papá, no sé porque está acá – respondió Kendall.

– Bueno, mejor vamos a dormir, estoy muy cansado – afirmó Logan.

Los dos chicos se acostaron y se durmieron instantáneamente. Al día siguiente, Jennifer fue a la habitación de los dos chicos y despertó a Kendall, este se levantó y se bañó; Logan escuchó a Kendall en el baño y se levantó, se desvistió y entró a la ducha.

– ¡Logan! – exclamó Kendall al sentir a Logan en su espalda.

– ¿Qué pasó Kenny? ¿Te asusté? – preguntó Logan divertido.

– Si. ¿Quieres hacer algo aquí en el baño? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Logan.

– Te puedo consentir un rato – ofreció Kendall.

– Eso me gustaría – respondió Logan.

Logan se sentó en uno de los bordes de la tina contra la pared, Kendall se arrodilló enfrente de él y tomó el miembro de su novio, moviéndolo hasta endurecerlo. Cuando estuvo en su punto máximo comenzó a masturbarlo, y luego lo introdujo en su boca, chupando cada centímetro del mismo, cada vez yendo más rápido hasta que Logan se vino en su boca, tragando todo el líquido.

– ¿Te gustó? – preguntó Kendall.

– Mucho, ¿Quieres que yo te consienta a ti un poco? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

– Tal vez mas tarde Logie, es mejor que salgamos ya – respondió Kendall.

– Ok – terminó Logan.

Los dos chicos se bañaron completamente, se secaron y salieron del baño, se vistieron y salieron a desayunar, al salir de su habitación vieron al sargento Mills sentado en el sofá naranja al lado de la señora Knight.

– Buenos días Kendall – saludó Mills.

– Hola – saludó Kendall de vuelta.

– Kendall cariño, ven por favor – pidió Jennifer con un tono algo triste.

Kendall miró a Logan, este le devolvió una mirada de confusión, los dos chicos fueron, Kendall se sentó al lado de su madre, antes de que Logan se sentara la señora Knight habló.

– Logan, necesito que vayas a tu habitación por favor – pidió Jennifer.

– ¿Ok? – respondió Logan confundido y se fue para su habitación.

Kendall estaba confundido al igual que Logan, este, en la habitación que compartía con su novio, se acostó en su cama y encendió el televisor mientras esperaba a que Kendall entrara y le dijera que sucedía.

Afuera, la señora Knight y el sargento Mills miraron a Kendall, la madre tenía una cara de tristeza pero también tenía algo de orgullo. El sargento Mills, además de una cara sería, se podía ver mucho orgullo en sus ojos.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Kendall confundido.

– Kendall… tu padre… murió – respondió Jennifer.

La cara de Kendall se cayó, sus ojos se cristalizaron, se levantó y salió corriendo para su habitación, entró y luego se encerró en el baño.

– Hola Ken… – casi saludó Logan antes de que Kendall entrara al baño.

La señora Knight entró, fue hacia el baño y tocó – Kendall, abre la puerta – ordenó Jennifer.

– _¡No! ¡Déjame solo! _– exclamó Kendall desde el otro lado con vos quebrada.

– Kendall, por favor – pidió Jennifer.

– _¡No!_ – gritó Kendall.

Logan se levantó y fue hacia el baño, al lado de la señora Knight – Déjeme hablar con él – pidió, Jennifer asintió y salió de la habitación, luego, Logan se dispuso a hablar con su novio – Kendall abre la puerta por favor – pidió a Kendall.

– _¡Qué me dejes solo!_ – exclamó Kendall.

– Kenny, soy Logie, ábreme por favor – afirmó Logan.

– Déjame solo Logie, ¿Por favor si? – pidió Kendall, esta vez más calmado.

– ¿Kendall estás bien? – preguntó Logan desde el otro lado.

Kendall abrió la puerta, su cara estaba enrojecida junto con sus ojos, Logan lo abrazó en ese momento, Kendall siguió llorando en el hombro de Logan, este le dio un beso en la cabeza y lo abrazó más fuerte.

– ¿Quieres acostarte en la cama? – preguntó Logan.

Kendall se limitó a asentir, Logan dirigió a su novio a la cama y lo acostó en ella.

– ¿Quieres decirme que pasó? – preguntó Logan.

Kendall se volteó, negó con su cabeza y cerró sus ojos. Logan se subió al lado de Kendall, se acostó y lo abrazó, dejándolo esconder la cabeza en su pecho. Kendall lloró hasta quedarse dormido, Logan se levantó con cuidado y cobijó a Kendall sin despertarlo, salió de la habitación y vio a Mills y a la señora Knight sentados en el sillón aún hablando.

– Hola – saludó Logan.

Los dos adultos voltearon y miraron a Logan. – Hola Logan – saludó Jennifer.

– ¿Puedo saber qué pasó? – preguntó Logan.

– Claro Logan, siéntate por favor – respondió Jennifer, Logan se sentó al lado de la misma. – Logan, el padre de Kendall estaba en las fuerzas navales de Estados Unidos, y hace unos días su barco fue atacado, se hundió y solo pudieron salvar a unas personas – explicó.

Logan estaba sorprendido, agradeció y volvió a su habitación, allí Kendall seguía dormido, se acostó a su lado y se durmió.

* * *

_Dos días después_:

– ¡Kendall levántate por favor! – pidió Logan.

– ¡No! – respondió Kendall con molestia desde su cama.

– Llevas dos días ahí acostado, ya levántate, báñate y come algo – afirmó y ordenó Logan.

– No – respondió Kendall aún con molestia.

– Kenny por favor – pidió Logan.

Kendall se levantó enojado y miró a Logan. – ¿¡Acaso sabes por lo que estoy pasando?! ¿¡Sabes lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento Logan?! – exclamó Kendall con enojo.

Logan se enojó, frunció su entrecejo y miró a Kendall. – ¿Es en serio lo que estás diciendo Kendall? – preguntó Logan. – ¿¡Acaso no recuerdas que mi padre me abandono cuando yo era apenas un niño?! ¿¡No recuerdas todo lo que sufrí?! ¡Preferiría que mi padre hubiera muerto antes de saber que se iba con otra y me dejaba tan solo con 7 años! ¿¡Y te atreves a preguntarme si sé cómo te sientes sabiendo lo que pasé cuando niño?! ¡Estaría mejor si me golpearas en el estómago! – gritó Logan, todo el 2J lo escuchó, tal vez todo Palm Woods.

Kendall y Logan se miraban sin decir palabra, Logan lloraba levemente mientras Kendall tenía una cara de decepción por sí mismo. – ¿No me vas a responder? – preguntó Logan, Kendall no dijo nada ni hizo algún movimiento. – Lo sabía – afirmó y salió de la habitación.

Logan salió de la habitación y se fue al parque del Palm Woods, Kendall se sentó y pinchó su tabique pensando en lo que había sucedido.

* * *

_Dos días antes:_

En la habitación de James y Carlos, estos dos estaban cada uno en su cama, Carlos dormía mientras James seguía llorando en silencio, pensando en la charla que había tenido con Carlos hace un rato.

_Flashback:_

James entró a la habitación que compartía con Carlos, este seguía sentado en su cama, aún tenía su cara irritada de tanto llorar.

– Carlitos, debemos hablar – afirmó James.

– Lo sé, pero no quiero hacerlo – respondió Carlos.

James se sentó al lado de Carlos y lo tomó de las manos, las cuales éste rápidamente retiró. – Mira Carlitos, siento mucho haberte insistido con lo de la cerveza, sabes que te amo y no eres el mayor error de mi vida… – habló James.

– ¿¡Entonces por qué lo dijiste?! – preguntó Carlos con mas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

– Carlitos cálmate por favor, no pensaba en lo que te dije, simplemente me enojé y creo que en ese momento cometí el mayor error de mi vida, _**perderte**_ – afirmó James.

Carlos seguía llorando, se calmó un poco y comenzó a hablar. – James, te perdono… (La cara de James se iluminó)… pero creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo – respondió.

– ¡Carlitos no por favor! – pidió James al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Carlos.

– ¡Suéltame James! Si te digo que debemos darnos un tiempo es porque debemos hacerlo – afirmó Carlos.

James suspiró y asintió, los dos se acostaron a dormir.

_Fin Flashback._

James por fin logró dormirse, pero no durmió muy bien, pues tenía muchos sueños relacionados con lo sucedido con _**ex–novio**_.

* * *

_Dos días después, en el comedor:_

Los cuatro chicos estaban sentados comiendo la cena, Carlos y Logan en un lado, James al frente de Logan y Kendall al frente de Carlos, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire (1), pues Kendall y Logan habían peleado, y Carlos y James habían terminado.

Logan no miraba a Kendall, en cambio éste si lo hacía, lo miraba con tristeza y con dolor, pues aún resonaban las palabras de su madre y novio en su cabeza.

James también miraba a Carlos con tristeza, quería volver con él, abrazarlo, besarlo y hacerle el amor para demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, pues Carlos estaba muy triste y enojado con él.

– ¿Quieres salir un rato Carlitos? – preguntó Logan cuando todos habían terminado su comida.

– No lo sé Logan, no estoy de humor… – respondió Carlos.

– ¡Vamos Carlitos! Podemos comer una salchicha, y no estar aquí haciendo nada – pidió y afirmó Logan, pensando: _"Siente la indirecta Kendall"_ (2).

– Está bien, con tal de no estar aquí – respondió Carlos, y pensó lo mismo que Logan, solo que con respecto a James.

"_Ouch"_ pensaron Kendall y James; Carlos y Logan salieron del apartamento y fueron al parque del Palm Woods.

– ¿Sabes que se fueron para no estar con nosotros cierto? – preguntó Kendall.

– Lo sé, en serio están enojados – respondió James.

* * *

Carlos y Logan estaban caminando por el parque del Palm Woods, Carlos comía dos salchicha, las cuales tenía en sus dos manos, y Logan estaba tomándose una malteada azul, de repente alguien detrás de la mitad de Big Time Rush llamó el nombre de Logan.

– Logan espera – pidió la persona tras ellos.

Logan reconoció la voz de Allan y se volteó. – Hola Allan, ¿Cómo estás? – saludó y preguntó.

– Bien, ¿Tu cómo estás? – preguntó Allan.

– Bien – respondió Logan. – Él es Carlos, es uno de mis mejores amigos – presentó Logan a Carlos, éste se volteó, Allan lo vio y podría decirse que de cierta forma se conectaron. – Emm… chicos, los dejaré solos para que se conozcan – afirmó Logan y con eso se fue.

Ni Carlos ni Allan dijeron algo para detener a Logan. Al llegar a su habitación, se recostó en su cama y encendió el televisor enfrente de él, Kendall entró unos minutos después y se sentó en el borde de la misma.

– Logie… – habló Kendall.

– No. Me hables – interrumpió Logan bruscamente.

– Logie, déjame hablar por favor – pidió Kendall y puso una de sus manos en la pierna izquierda de Logan, la cual éste rápidamente retiró.

– No – respondió Logan secamente.

Kendall suspiró, se levantó, fue a su cama y se acostó mirando hacia el lado contrario de la cama de Logan.

Media hora después alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación de Kendall y Logan, Carlos entró y llamó a Logan para que saliera, lo cual éste hizo, los dos chicos se sentaron en el sofá naranja de la sala.

– Nunca creerás lo que me pasó – afirmó Carlos felizmente.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó logan un poco emocionado.

– Allan me invitó a salir – respondió Carlos emocionado.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Logan.

– Creo que sí, de cierta forma la primera vez que nos miramos nos conectamos, charlamos un rato y pues me invitó a salir – respondió Carlos.

– Oh, bien por ti Carlitos… espera, ¿No estás haciendo esto para darle celos a James cierto? – afirmó y preguntó Logan.

– ¡Claro que no Logan! En serio me gusta Allan, y quiero intentar con él – respondió Logan.

– Está bien – terminó Logan un poco inseguro.

Los dos se levantaron, y vieron a James parado y llorando…

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, la próxima historia que trataré de actualizar será _Step Back! He's mine_, espero no demorarme mucho, no olvides el revew, en serio son necesarios para que yo pueda continuar con la historia :).

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(1): Me encanta esa frase! Jaja me puedo reir mucho cada vez que la leo o escucho!

(2): Esto lo hacemos mucho en mi país, mandamos muchas indirectas, más que en otros países diría yo.

* * *

BYE: MANUEL.


	18. Oh no parte 2

He vuelto woo! Sé que dije que actualizaría _Step Back! He's_ _mine_, pero escribí este cap. no sé porque. Es la segunda parte del cap. anterior, y creo que el próximo será la tercera parte, no lo sé aún._  
_

Bueno, nos leemos abajo.

* * *

_17 Capítulo: Oh no parte 2_

* * *

Los dos se levantaron, y vieron a James parado y llorando.

– James – habló Carlos.

– ¿E-estás s-saliendo con e-el chi-chico n-nuevo? – preguntó James llorando.

– Si James – respondió Carlos.

– Creo que los dejaré solos – afirmó Logan y se retiró a su habitación.

– ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo? – preguntó James.

– Desde hoy, Logan y yo salimos a comer una salchicha, nos encontramos con Allan, Logan se fue y nos dejo solos, hablamos y me invitó a salir – respondió el latino.

– ¿Haces esto para darme celos? – preguntó James un poco enojado.

– Claro que no, es tu culpa que termináramos – respondió Carlos.

– ¿Y no se supone que estás muy dolido para salir con otro? – preguntó el alto.

– No te metas en mi vida personal James, yo decido con quien salgo y cuando lo hago – respondió Carlos enojado.

James suspiró enojado y se retiró a su habitación, azotando la puerta al cerrarla. Carlos salió del 2J y bajó a la piscina, en el camino se encontró con Allan.

– Hola Carlos – saludó Allan.

– Hola – saludó Carlos de vuelta.

– ¿Estas enojado? – preguntó Allan.

– Sí. James y yo peleamos – respondió Carlos.

– Oh, lo siento Carlitos. ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? – preguntó Allan.

– Claro – respondió Carlos.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al apartamento del Allan, entraron y fueron a su habitación.

– ¿Vives solo? – preguntó Carlos.

– Si, mis padres viven en Chicago – respondió Allan. – ¿Quieres ver una película? – preguntó.

– Claro – respondió Carlos.

Los dos chicos se sentaron en el sillón de la sala, se abrazaron y la película comenzó.

* * *

_En la habitación de Kendall y Logan:_

Logan se acostó en su cama y siguió viendo TV, Kendall aún estaba acostado en su cama, mientras pensaba cómo arreglar las cosas con Logan. Media hora después Kendall se levantó y se sentó en la cama de Logan, se lanzó encima de él y lo besó, Logan rápidamente lo apartó y lo miró enojado.

– ¿Qué haces Kendall? – preguntó Logan enojado.

– Beso a mi novio – respondió Kendall.

– Pues no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo – respondió Logan y se levantó.

– ¡Logan espera! – pidió Kendall.

– ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Logan molesto.

– Logan por favor perdóname, en serio no quise decir eso, es solo que estaba triste por lo de mi padre, por favor Logie, te necesito, perdóname – pidió Kendall a punto de llorar.

Logan miró hacia abajo, abrazó su estómago y calló a sus rodillas.

– ¿Logie estás bien? – preguntó Kendall preocupado.

– S-si… ¡No! M-me duel-le m-mucho el estó-estómago – respondió Logan con dolor.

Kendall ayudó a Logan a levantarse. – Mierda Logan estás sangrando – afirmó Kendall atónito.

Logan miró hacia abajo y, en efecto, estaba sangrando, pero además de el líquido rojo también había uno amarillento–verdoso, que también era muy pegajoso y asqueroso.

– Oh no Kendall. ¡Llama una ambulancia ahora! – exclamó Logan.

Kendall rápidamente llamó una ambulancia. – Ya vienen para acá. ¿Qué pasa? – afirmó y preguntó.

– ¡Voy a tener un bebé, eso pasa! – respondió Logan enojado, estaba sintiendo mucho dolor.

– ¡L-lo siento Logie! – se disculpó Kendall.

Se escuchó el sonido las sirenas cerca, los dos chicos salieron de su habitación con mucho cuidado, dos paramédicos entraron rápidamente al apartamento, pusieron a Logan en la camilla que traían con ellos y bajaron, Kendall bajó con ellos rápidamente y todos subieron a la ambulancia.

Kendall le escribió a todos lo que sucedía y que los vieran en el hospital. Al llegar al hospital todos bajaron y llevaron a Logan a emergencias, lo llevaron a una habitación a la cual la doctora Angel (1) entró. Kendall y Angel organizaron a Logan, luego la doctora procedió a examinarlo para confirmar que todo estuviera bien.

– Bien Logan, tienes 10 centímetros, deberás pujar cada vez que sientas una contracción – afirmó Angel.

Kendall debió ponerse una bata azul, un gorro, guantes y algo para cubrir sus zapatos y cara, todos los presentes estaba vestidos de esa manera, excepto por Logan que tenía una bata de hospital y nada mas debajo de ella.

La doctora Angel y 2 enfermeras estaban preparadas para recibir al bebé, otras 3 enfermeras estaban esperando para limpiar al bebé y organizarlo por completo para que no se enfermara, y Kendall estaba al lado de Logan tomando su mano para que no sintiera que estaba solo.

Logan sintió una contracción y comenzó a pujar, lo hizo lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que no tenía más fuerza y dejó su cabeza caer en la almohada, Kendall se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

– Sigue así Logie, vas muy bien – afirmó Kendall.

– Eso no me ayuda… – respondió Logan con obviedad.

– Puedes apretar mi mano cuanto quieras – ofreció Logan.

Logan rodó sus ojos, otra contracción llegó y éste volvió a pujar lo más fuerte que pudo, sintió que algo salió de su entrada y dejó si cuerpo descansar.

– Solo un poco más Logan, la cabeza está afuera, ya casi sale el resto – afirmó Angel.

Logan volvió a pujar cuando otra contracción llegó, sintió un gran dolor de repente, y luego sintió algo salir de su cuerpo, luego el sonido del llanto de un bebé inundó la habitación.

– Es un varón – afirmó Angel.

– ¿P-puedo verlo? – preguntó Logan.

Las enfermeras terminaron de limpiar al bebé, lo envolvieron en una manta azul y le pusieron un gorrito rojo, luego se lo pasaron a Logan, Kendall se acercó a éste y se dispuso a observar a su nuevo hijo.

– Es hermoso – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó Angel.

– Alexander David (2) – respondió Logan.

– ¿Y sus apellidos? – preguntó Angel.

– Knight Mitchell – respondió Logan.

– ¿En serio le pondrás mi apellido? – preguntó Kendall emocionado.

– S-si… – logró responder Logan antes de que su cabeza callera en la almohada.

Las maquinas que monitoreaban a Logan comenzaron a sonar, alertando de que su pulso estaba bajando, junto con su presión sanguínea y su respiración se detenía, Kendall fue apartado de la camilla, la doctora y unas enfermeras empezaron a trabajar en Logan para estabilizarlo.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Kendall preocupado.

– Perdió mucha sangre. Necesito sangre ¡Urgente! – respondió Angel.

Una enfermera le pasó una bolsa de sangre, la doctora la instaló al cuerpo de Logan, el cual se estabilizó un poco.

Media hora después Logan estaba estable, estaba durmiendo y Kendall estaba a su lado, en la misma habitación había una cuna con Alex durmiendo en ella.

* * *

Al siguiente día Logan seguía hospitalizado, pues aún estaba en peligro de sufrir algo y morir. Kendall había estado allí todo el día y noche con su novio e hijo en el hospital, la señora Knight, Katie, Carlos y James habían estado allí, pero se habían ido a descansar. Kendall estuvo despierto toda la noche, solo observando a su novio dormir y de vez en cuando revisar a su hijo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

A las 8 de la mañana la doctora Angel entró a la habitación para revisar a Logan y a Alex, Kendall preguntó si todo estaba bien, a lo cual ésta respondió que sí y se retiró sin decir más.

2 horas después de esto, Logan finalmente despertó. – ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó.

– ¡Logie! ¡Por fin despertaste! – exclamó Kendall mientras abrazaba a Logan fuertemente.

– ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?, ¿Y por qué me duele tanto el abdomen bajo y la espalda? – preguntó Logan.

– Ayer tuviste a nuestro hijo, Alex. ¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó Kendall.

– No… espera, si ya lo recuerdo todo. ¿Dónde está? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

– En la cuna de allá, durmiendo – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Podrías traerlo? – pidió Logan.

Kendall fue hacia la cuna y levantó a Alex, volvió a su novio y le pasó a su hijo.

– Es hermoso, todo pequeño y apretable – afirmó Logan.

– Lo sé – respondió Kendall.

– ¿Por qué no recordaba nada Kenny? – preguntó Logan.

– No lo sé Logie, ayer, después de que Alex naciera te desmayaste, tu presión y tu pulso bajaron, y tu respiración se detuvo – respondió Kendall.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, la doctora Angel entró y fue hacia la cama. – Hola Logan, veo que te sientes mejor – saludó y afirmó Angel.

– Si doctora, ¿Cuándo podremos irnos? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

– Si todo sale bien, pueden irse después de medio día – respondió Angel.

– Está bien – respondió Logan.

* * *

Dos horas después, Kendall, Logan y Alex estaban en los pasillos del hospital con rumbo a su auto, Logan estaba en una silla de ruedas mientras cargaba a Alex, una enfermera la empujaba y Kendall estaba al lado de la misma.

Al llegar a la puerta, Logan se levantó de la silla, se despidieron de la enfermera y fueron al auto, al llegar subieron a éste, Kendall encendió el auto y fueron de regreso al Palm Woods.

Ya en el hotel, las tres personas bajaron y subieron a su habitación rápidamente, pues no querían que alguien les preguntara cómo es que tenían un bebé. Entraron al 2J, Logan inmediatamente se sentó en el sofá naranja y descansó su cabeza en él.

– ¿Aún cansado? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si, demasiado – respondió Logan mientras levantaba su cabeza y miraba a Alex. – Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme – afirmó.

Kendall se sentó al lado derecho de Logan y pasó su brazo izquierdo por su cuello para abrazarlo. – Se parece a ti Logie – afirmó.

– Pero tiene tus ojos – afirmó Logan.

– ¿Cómo sabes? – preguntó Kendall.

– Pues… no lo sé, solo presiento que tiene tus ojos. Y espero que los tenga, amo tus ojos – respondió Logan y volteó a mirar a Kendall.

Los dos chicos sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño beso. Los dos se levantaron y fueron a su habitación, allí dentro encontraron una cuna a un lado de la cama de Kendall y una bolsa encima de la misma.

– ¿Tú compraste eso? – preguntó Logan.

– No – respondió Kendall confundido.

Logan se acercó a la cuna y puso a Alex en ella. Kendall tomó la bolsa y sacó lo que había dentro de ella: Una piyama, dos camisas pequeñas, dos pantalones y dos pares de medias para bebé, junto con dos pares de mini–Vans que habían en una caja. La señora Knight entró en ese momento, y los dos adolescentes voltearon a mirar.

– Hola mamá – saludó Kendall.

– Hola chicos – saludó Jennifer. – ¿Les gusta la ropa? – preguntó.

– ¿Tú compraste todo esto? – preguntó Kendall con respecto a toda la ropa y la cuna.

– Solo la ropa, Allan y Carlos compraron la cuna – respondió Jennifer. – ¿Sí les gusta? – preguntó.

– Sí mamá – respondió Kendall.

– Muchas gracias señora Knight – agradeció Logan.

La señora Knight salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con ella. Kendall y Logan se recostaron en la cama de Kendall, pero antes de poder acomodarse, Alex comenzó a llorar.

Logan gruñó y se levantó, fue hacia su hijo y lo levantó en sus brazos. – ¿Qué pasa Alex? – preguntó con voz de bebé.

– Tal vez tiene hambre – afirmó Kendall.

– Ok – respondió Logan y salió de la habitación.

* * *

_En el apartamento de Allan:_

Carlos y Allan estaban sentados en el sillón viendo una película, estaban abrazados y de vez en cuando se besaban.

– ¿Al fin qué sucedió con Logan Carlitos? – preguntó Allan.

– Creo que ya está en casa – respondió Carlos.

– Oh, qué bien – afirmó Allan.

Carlos puso su cabeza en el hombro de Allan, éste posó un pequeño beso en ella y luego recostó la suya en la misma.

– Allan, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó Carlos.

– Claro – respondió Allan.

– ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir? – preguntó Carlos.

– Porque me gustas – respondió Allan.

– Pues sí. ¿Por qué más? – obvió y preguntó Carlos.

– No sabría decirte Carlitos, es más: ¿Por qué dijiste que sí? – respondió y preguntó Allan.

– Pues la primera vez que te vi sentí cómo nos conectamos, y pues me pediste que saliéramos – respondió Carlos.

– Ok – terminó Allan.

– ¡Debo irme! – exclamó Carlos de repente y se levantó del sofá.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Allan.

– Olvidé que Logan ya está en el apartamento, debo ir a conocer a mi sobrino – respondió Carlos.

– ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – preguntó Allan.

– Está bien – respondió Carlos.

Allan se levantó del sillón y siguió a Carlos hasta su apartamento. Al llegar, los dos chicos entraron y vieron a Kendall corriendo a la cocina.

– ¡Kenny apúrate! – exclamó Logan.

Kendall salió de la cocina corriendo y subió de nuevo a su habitación. Carlos y Allan subieron también y fueron a la habitación de Kendall y Logan.

– Hola chi… – habló Carlos, pero al ver lo que sucedía se detuvo.

La habitación estaba vuelta un desastre, en el baño se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé.

– ¡Kenny hazlo! – exclamó Logan.

– Cálmate, estoy en proceso – respondió Kendall.

Carlos fue al baño. – ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

– Estamos tratando de limpiar a Alex – respondió Logan.

– ¿Necesitan ayuda? – preguntó Allan.

– No gracias, nosotros podemos – respondió Logan.

Carlos solo levantó sus hombros y salió junto con Allan de la habitación.

– ¿Quieres ver televisión? – preguntó Carlos.

– Quiero unos besos – respondió Allan.

– Ok, vamos al sillón – afirmó Carlos.

Los dos chicos fueron al sillón, se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse. La puerta del apartamento se abrió y James entró, vio a Carlos y Allan besándose y no pudo evitar que sus ojos de llenaran de lagrimas, más unas que cayeron por sus mejillas.

– C-Carlos – llamó James.

Carlos y Allan se separaron y se levantaron, luego miraron a James. – H–hola James – saludó Carlos.

– Hola amigo – saludó Allan.

James fue al sillón y tomó a Allan del cuello de su camisa con su mano izquierda, lo alzó un poco y alistó su mano derecha para golpearlo.

– ¡James bájalo! – exclamó Carlos tratando de separar a James de su novio.

– ¡A un lado Carlos! – respondió James y empujó a Carlos.

James estiró su mano en un intento por golpear a Allan, éste subió sus manos para cubrir su cara, pero Carlos se interpuso y recibió el golpe, cayendo al piso. Allan logró liberarse y se arrodilló, levantó la cabeza de Carlos y puso su mano en la nariz sangrante del mismo.

– ¿¡Qué te pasa?! – preguntó Allan enojado mientras levantaba a su novio.

– L-lo siento mucho, n-no era mi intención g-golpearlo – respondió James tratando de defenderse.

Allan levantó a su novio y lo llevó a su habitación, lo colocó en su cama y fue al bañó por papel para limpiar a Carlos, lo hizo y trató de despertar a Carlos, hasta que éste despertó.

– Carlitos, ¿Carlitos estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó Allan.

Carlos gruñó. – Me duele la nariz, pero de resto estoy bien – respondió Carlos tratando de incorporarse.

– Ok. Pero quédate acostado por favor, James te golpeó muy duro en la nariz y podrías tenerla rota… Es más, deberíamos ir donde un doctor a que te revise – afirmó Allan.

– Cálmate Al, estaré bien – respondió Carlos con una sonrisa.

Allan suspiró en derrota. – Está bien Carlitos, pero por lo menos quédate acostado y descansa – afirmó y pidió.

– Ok. Pero solo si te quedas conmigo – respondió Carlos.

Allan sonrió en respuesta, se acostó al lado de Carlos y lo abrazó, cayendo dormidos después de un momento.

* * *

James fue hacia una pared y la golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo, se odiaba en ese momento por haber golpeado a Carlos. Fue a la puerta de su habitación y entró rápidamente, vio a Carlos y Allan acostados durmiendo y no pudo evitar llorar de nuevo, no hizo nada y fue de nuevo a la puerta.

– ¿James? – preguntó Carlos.

James se volteó y miró a Carlos. – Dime –

– ¿Quieres que hablemos? – preguntó Carlos.

– Me gustaría – respondió James.

Carlos se levantó y los dos chicos fueron al sillón naranja, se sentaron y se miraron.

– James… – habló Carlos.

– Carlos, sólo… déjame hablar, por favor – pidió James.

Carlos se acomodó en el sillón. – Te escucho – respondió.

– Carlos… se que fui un completo idiota, dije cosas que no debí decir, y me enojé cuando no debí haberlo hecho. Sé que ya me perdonaste, y estoy feliz por eso, pero aún he superado perderte y verte con Allan no ayuda, no digo que debes terminar con él, y sólo quiero que sepas que si decides pasar tu vida con alguien más, te apoyaré y estaré feliz, de verte feliz – habló James.

Carlos no sabía que decir, pues en su interior todavía amaba a James, pero también a Allan, estaba en un completo lío emocional. – James… no sé qué decirte. Me alegra que me apoyes, pero no quiero hacerte sufrir – respondió.

James sonrió – No te preocupes Carlos, lo superaré – terminó, se levantó y se fue a la piscina. Carlos se levantó y vio a Allan parado en la puerta de su habitación.

– ¿Todavía lo amas verdad? – preguntó Allan.

Carlos asintió. – Sí. ¿Estás enojado? – respondió y preguntó.

– No Carlos, pero creo que deberíamos terminar esto, no te está haciendo bien, y a James tampoco – respondió Allan.

– Eres grandioso Allan, y sé que algún día encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz – afirmó Carlos y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Allan, seguido de un abrazo.

Allan sonrió y salió del 2J, Carlos fue a su habitación y volvió a dormir. Kendall y Logan lograron limpiar a Alex, lo pusieron en la cuna y se acostaron en su cama.

– Esto es muy duro Kenny, ¿Seguro que podemos hacerlo? – preguntó Logan.

– Claro que sí Logie, los dos podemos hacer lo que sea, simplemente que ser padres primerizos no es fácil, verás que haremos un buen trabajo – respondió Kendall.

– Está bien – terminó Logan.

Logan se durmió, en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta del 2J, Kendall se levantó, fue hacia ella y abrió.

– ¿Jo? –

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(1): _Angel_: No sé si saben cómo es que quiero que lo pronuncien, pero se los escribiré: _Einllel_.

(2): David: Lo mismo que con Angel, se pronuncia así: _Deivid_.

* * *

PDC's:

1 PDC: ¿Creen que es bueno que Jo haya vuelto?

2 PDC: ¿Qué creen que pase con Carlos y James? ¿Volverán a estar juntos?

3 PDC: ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara en el próximo cap.?

* * *

Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo cap., no les digo si es de éste fic., o de otro.

BYE: MANUEL.


	19. Oh no parte 3

Wazzzaaa! Hoy nuevo capítulo de _No Idea!._

* * *

_18 Capítulo: Oh no parte 3_

* * *

– ¿Jo? – preguntó Kendall.

– Hola Kendall – saludó, en efecto, Jo.

– ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Kendall.

– Es que ya terminamos de filmar la primera película, y tengo vacaciones por unos meses, ¿Quieres salir mañana? – dijo Jo.

– No lo sé Jo, es que el bebé y… – habló Kendall.

– ¿Bebé? ¿Cuál bebé? – preguntó Jo.

– Mira Jo, Logan y yo tuvimos un bebé – respondió Kendall.

– ¿P-pero cómo? – preguntó Jo.

– Logan tiene la capacidad de tener bebés, pero está muy agotado y es muy duro ser padres, ¿Te parece otro día? – habló Kendall.

– Claro, espero poder conocer al bebé uno de estos días – afirmó Jo.

– Claro, adiós Jo – se despidió Kendall.

– Adiós – se despidió Jo y se fue.

Kendall cerró la puerta y volvió a su habitación, fue hacia Logan y se acostó a su lado.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Logan despertó por el llanto de Alex, Kendall ya estaba despierto y con Alex en sus brazos arrullándolo para que se calmara. Logan se levantó y fue al lado de Kendall.

– Buenos días Logie – saludó Kendall, Alex ya estaba calmado mientras miraba a su padre. – Saluda a papi, Alex – dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Alex sonrió, Kendall y Logan sonrieron, y Logan le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kendall. – Hola Alex – saludó, ahora Alex miraba a Logan.

– Es hermoso – afirmó Kendall.

– Lo sé, es mi hijo después de todo – respondió Logan con orgullo, Kendall miró a Logan con sus cejas levantadas, como dolido, Logan rió entre dientes. – Es hermoso porque es nuestro hijo Kenny – corrigió.

– Mejor… Logie, ¿Dijiste que querías tener una hija, cierto? – preguntó Kendall.

– Si, ¿Por qué? – respondió y preguntó Logan.

– ¿No te gustaría tenerla ya? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¡NO! – gritó Logan.

Alex comenzó a llorar, por el grito de Logan, éste lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo para calmarlo. Logan volvió a su habitación con su hijo, mientras Kendall hacía el tetero. Logan entró en su habitación y se acostó en su cama mientras esperaba a Kendall.

– _No puedo creer que Kendall quiere tener una hija, digo, ¿Por qué en este momento? Todavía somos muy jóvenes, y la banda todavía puede durar unos años, además debemos criar primero a Alex, y tal vez cuando él teng años podríamos intentar con otro bebé, pero no por el momento_ – pensó Logan.

Kendall entró en ese momento y fue hacia Logan y su hijo ahora calmado, le pasó el tetero a Logan, quien lo puso en la boca de su hijo.

– ¿Entonces Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– No Kenny, no quiero que tengamos otro bebé por el momento – respondió Logan.

– ¿Por qué? Sería hermoso tener otro bebé – afirmó Kendall.

– Porque aún somos muy jóvenes, tenemos la banda, además deberíamos criar primero a Alex – respondió Logan.

– De acuerdo, tienes razón. Está bien Logie, esperaremos – cedió Kendall y le dio un beso a Logan en la mejilla.

– ¿No estás de acuerdo, cierto? – preguntó Logan.

– Si lo estoy Logie, no te preocupes – respondió Kendall.

Logan rodó sus ojos y volvió a su hijo, éste ya había terminado su bebida y estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, Logan se levantó y puso a Alex en su cuna, luego volvió a su cama y se acurrucó al lado de Kendall, éste comenzó a jugar con el pelo de su novio, mientras Logan comenzaba a dormirse. Kendall apagó el televisor, se acomodó sin despertar a Logan y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

_Sueño Kendall:_

– ¡Logan no! – exclamó Kendall aferrándose a un ataúd mientras lloraba.

– ¡Kendall! Debes dejarlo ir – afirmó James mientras él y Carlos intentaban despegar a Kendall del objeto.

– ¡NO! ¡No quiero que se vaya! – gritó Kendall.

Los dos chicos lograron quitar a Kendall del ataúd, lo alejaron del mismo mientras Kendall solo lloraba cada vez más. El ataúd fue enterrado, Kendall fue liberado y corrió hacia el lugar donde ahora solo había una lápida.

– Amigo, debes dejarlo ir – afirmó Carlos.

– Si Kendall, debes aceptar que Logan ya no está – reafirmó James.

– No puedo dejarlo ir, es el amor de mi vida, y me dio a Alex – respondió Kendall.

– Te ayudaremos con Alex, Kendall. Pero debes ayudarte tu primero, dejando ir a Logan – afirmó James.

– Si Kendall, debes dejar y a Logan – reafirmó Carlos.

– No olvidaré a Logan. Déjenme solo por favor – respondió y pidió Kendall.

Los dos chicos se retiraron, Kendall solo siguió llorando en la lápida de su amado.

– ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto Logie? Todo fue mi culpa, debí haberte protegido mejor – se dijo Kendall mientras golpeaba el suelo.

_Fin Sueño_

* * *

Kendall gritó mientras se levantaba asustado, habían dormido por casi dos horas, Kendall miró a su lado y se alivió al ver a su amado aún con vida, aunque despertando.

– ¿Kenny? – preguntó Logan en un atontado murmullo.

– Lo siento Logie, tuve una pesadilla – respondió Kendall volviéndose a acostar.

Logan se sentó y miró a Kendall. – ¿Me contarías que pasó? – preguntó.

– ¿Para qué quieres saber, Logie? – preguntó Kendall evadiendo el tema.

– Solo quiero que me digas – respondió Logan con una sonrisa.

Kendall se sentó y miró directamente a los ojos de Logan.

– Soñé que… tú… que tú habías muerto – respondió Kendall bajando la mirada.

– Oh. No te preocupes Kenny, nunca te voy a abandonar – afirmó Logan y besó tiernamente a Kendall.

– Te amo Logan, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – afirmó Kendall

– No Kendall. Tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, te amo tanto – respondió Logan.

– Yo te amo mucho más – afirmó Kendall.

– No te voy a dar otro hijo Kendall – respondió Logan sabiendo adónde iba esto.

– ¿No puedo decirle a mi novio que lo amo sin que él piense que solo quiero otro hijo? – preguntó Kendall con una sonrisa y fingiendo dolor.

– Kendall – regañó Logan.

– Está bien Logie, lo siento – admitió Kendall.

Logan se acercó a Kendall y lo besó. – Tal vez después Kenny, por ahora concentrémonos en lo que tenemos – afirmó.

– Ok Logie. ¿Pero si tendremos otro hijo o hija, cierto? – respondió y preguntó Kendall.

– Sí Kenny – respondió Logan y se levantó.

Logan fue al baño seguido de Kendall, los dos se desvistieron y entraron al baño, Logan dejo la puerta abierta por si Alex comenzaba a llorar. Los dos chicos entraron a la ducha y comenzaron a limpiarle el cuerpo a su pareja. Kendall en un momento bajó sus manos hasta las nalgas de Logan y las apretó, Logan gimió y empezó a besar a Kendall.

Logan llevó a Kendall hasta la pared y lo sentó al borde de la tina, se arrodilló y comenzó a chupar el miembro de su novio. Kendall gemía mientras sentía el calor de la boca de Logan alrededor de su pene, mientras Logan lo lamía y dejaba completamente húmedo con su saliva.

– L-Logie – gimió Kendall, dándole la señal a Logan de que se iba a venir.

– Hmm – respondió Logan en modo de pregunta, Kendall al sentir esto gimió más fuerte.

– Vuelve a hacer eso por favor – pidió Kendall y recostó su cabeza en la pared.

Logan comenzó a hacer 'Hmm' mientras chupaba el pene de Kendall, lo cual solo le provocaba más placer. Kendall después de un momento se vino en la boca de Logan, quien trago todo el semen.

– Mi turno – afirmó Kendall.

Logan se levantó, Kendall lo empujo suavemente hasta que estuvo contra la pared y lo sentó, le separó las piernas y humedeció tres de sus dedos, luego introdujo uno en Logan y lo comenzó a mover de adentro hacia afuera. Kendall introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a hacer movimientos de tijeras, luego introdujo el tercero y comenzó su búsqueda por la próstata de Logan, al encontrarla siguió entrando en ese ángulo, causándole mucho placer a Logan.

Luego de un momento Kendall sacó sus dedos del interior de Logan, salió de la ducha, tomó un condón y se lo puso, y volvió a entrar, se alineó contra Logan y comenzó a entrar suavemente.

– K-Kendall – gimió Logan.

Kendall se acercó a Logan y comenzó a besar su cuello, luego chupó en su yugular, dejando una marca. Logan gemía de placer mientras Kendall lo penetraba cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Logan sentía como su próstata era golpeada cada vez que Kendall entraba.

– L-Logie, estoy c-cerca – afirmó Kendall.

– ¡Sal! – exclamó Logan.

Kendall comenzó a disminuir la velocidad. – ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

– No… no podemos a–arriesgarnos a a–algo – respondió Logan. Kendall salió del interior de Logan y se quitó el condón. – ¿Quieres que termine el trabajo, Kenny? – preguntó.

– Claro Logie – respondió Kendall.

Logan se arrodilló y comenzó a chupar el miembro de Kendall mientras se masturbaba. Luego de un momento los dos chicos se vinieron, Kendall en la boca de Logan, y éste en su mano.

Kendall y Logan terminaron de bañarse, salieron y se vistieron. Logan fue a la cuna de Alex, quien dormía pacíficamente. Kendall se paró al lado de Logan, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la sien.

– No puedo creer que él sea nuestro hijo – afirmó Logan, haciendo énfasis en 'nuestro'.

– Pues créelo Logie – respondió Kendall. – Él es nuestro hijo – continuó.

Logan suspiró. – Te amo, Kendall – afirmó.

– Yo también te amo, Logan – respondió Kendall.

* * *

James y Carlos se encontraban en la mesa desayunando, no se miraban o hablaban. Kendall y Logan salieron de su habitación, Kendall se sentó en la mesa al lado de James y Logan fue a la cocina cargando a Alex pues éste tenía hambre.

– Hola chicos – saludó Kendall.

– H-hola Kendall – saludó Carlos.

– Hola – saludó James secamente.

Logan salió de la cocina, Alex estaba tomando su tetero, y se sentó enfrente de Kendall.

– Hola chicos – saludó Logan.

– Hola – saludaron de vuelta James y Carlos.

El lugar cayó en silencio total, un incomodo silencio, Kendall y Logan se miraron, pensando en lo mismo.

Kendall y Logan se levantaron. – Los dejaremos solos para que hablen – afirmó Kendall.

– Lo lastimas, te mato – amenazó Logan señalando a James.

James asintió, Logan a veces podía asustarlo mucho. Kendall y Logan fueron a su habitación. James y Carlos terminaron su comida, llevaron los platos al lavabo y fueron al sofá.

– Carlos… – habló James.

– No James… ahora déjame hablar a mi por favor – interrumpió Carlos. James suspiró y asintió. – Mira James, sé que me lastimaste, y que yo te lastimé a ti, solo quiero que estemos bien, como antes, y, si quieres, podemos intentar de nuevo – habló.

– Yo también quiero que volvamos a intentar Carlos – respondió James.

Los dos chicos se abrazaron, Carlos le dio un pequeño beso a James en la mejilla. Los dos se levantaron y fueron al baño a terminar de organizarse.

* * *

Kendall y Logan fueron a su habitación, Logan puso a Alex en su cuna y fue hacia su novio, quien se había acostado en su cama.

– ¿Crees que resolverán su problema? – preguntó Logan.

– No lo sé Logie, espero que sí – respondió Kendall.

– Espero que siempre estemos juntos, Kenny – afirmó Logan.

Kendall se sentó y miró a Logan. – Sí Logan… emm, hablando de 'estar juntos por siempre', hay algo que debo decirte – habló.

Logan se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas y miró a Kendall. – ¿Ter…terminarás conmigo? – preguntó con sus vidriosos.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! – respondió Kendall y abrazó a Logan, éste puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kendall. – Quería preguntarte algo: ¿Quisieras… emm, quieres…? – balbuceó. Kendall suspiró.

– ¿Qué?… ¡Dime Kendall! – exclamó Logan.

– ¿Quieres… quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó Kendall.

Logan abrió sus ojos como platos, seguido de un suspiro. – No – respondió.

– ¿No? – preguntó Kendall en shock.

– Sí Kendall. No quiero – respondió Logan.

– ¿P-pero por qué? – preguntó Kendall con su voz quebrada.

– Kendall, está acelerando mucho las cosas, primero quieres que tengamos otro bebé cuando el que ya tenemos no tiene 1 mes de nacido, y segundo quieres casarte conmigo, no Kendall. Te dije que por el momento debemos concentrarnos en lo que tenemos, y tal vez después podamos seguir avanzando con nuestra relación – respondió Logan.

– Oh. No te preocupes Logie, te entiendo, pero… – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿Pero…? ¿¡Qué Kenny?! ¡Dime! – preguntó Logan y empujó a Kendall suavemente.

– ¿Y si quedamos comprometidos por el momento? – preguntó Kendall.

– Es una buena idea Kenny – respondió Logan.

– ¿Entonces? – preguntó Kendall.

– ¡Sí! – respondió Logan emocionado

Kendall tomó a Logan y lo abrazó, los paró de la cama y empezó a darle vueltas.

* * *

_Sueño Kendall:_

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kendall llorando.

– Solo deja de molestarme Kendall. Acéptalo, ya no te amo, estoy con Matt y me iré con él, junto con Alex – respondió Logan.

– No puedes llevarte a Alex, Logan. ¡Él también es mi hijo! – exclamó Kendall.

– Tengo el derecho de llevármelo, tengo la custodia de Alex y no puedes hacer nada, tú la firmaste – respondió Logan.

Kendall suspiró. Logan tomó sus maletas y salió del 2J, los dos chicos bajaron y salieron a la avenida. Kendall siempre persiguiendo a Logan. Logan tenía cargado a Alex y sus maletas en la otra mano.

– ¡Deja de seguirme! – exclamó Logan, caminó hacia atrás y quedó casi en medio de la avenida.

– ¡Logan! – llamó Kendall, Logan miró a un lado y, antes de poder hacer algo, un camión lo atropelló junto con Alex, matándolos en ese instante. – ¡No! – gritó Kendall alargando la 'O'.

_Fin Sueño._

* * *

_2 días después:_

Kendall y Logan estaban acostados en su cama, Logan dormía pacíficamente, pero Kendall estaba despierto mientras miraba el techo. Algo le preocupaba pero no sabía qué.

– _¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué siento que algo malo pasará? Sigo teniendo estas pesadillas, todas son diferentes, pero con la misma idea, Logan muere. Espero que no sea nada real, no podría soportar que algo le pasara a mi Logie, lo amo mucho y daría mi vida por él_ – pensó Kendall.

– ¿Kenny? – llamó Logan tontamente mientras despertaba de su sueño.

– ¿Te desperté, Logie? – preguntó Kendall.

– No Kenny, pero volveré a dormir – respondió Logan.

Kendall sonrió y rodó sus ojos. Logan cerró sus ojos y volvió a su sueño. Kendall decidió que era mejor seguir durmiendo, así que le dio un pequeño beso a Logan en la cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

Un momento después Kendall se levantó abruptamente mientras un grito se escapaba de su boca, había tenido otra pesadilla de Logan dejándolo por un tal Matt, y al final muriendo.

– ¡Kendall! – exclamó Logan mientras se sentaba.

Kendall miró a Logan y luego lo abrazó como si no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. – ¡Logie! Oh Logan estás vivo – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿Qué te pasa Kendall? – preguntó Logan.

– Tuve otra pesadilla Logie – respondió Kendall.

– Kenny, no te preocupes, nada malo pasará – afirmó Logan.

– Lo sé Logie, pero no sé por qué sigo soñando esas cosas, creo que es un presentimiento – respondió Kendall.

– No te preocupes Kendall, no me pasará nada, en especial porque tú estás aquí para protegerme – afirmó Logan.

Kendall sonrió y abrazó a su novio. – Sabes que siempre estaré para ti. Te amo tanto, Logan – respondió y afirmó Kendall.

– Yo también te amo Kendall – respondió Logan.

Kendall le dio un pequeño beso a Logan en los labios. Los dos chicos se levantaron y fueron a la cuna de su bebé.

– Un mini-Logan – afirmó Kendall.

– ¿Te parece si salimos hoy? – preguntó Logan.

– Sí, solo nosotros tres – respondió Kendall.

– Está bien, ven bañemos a Alex y luego nosotros nos bañamos – afirmó Logan.

Kendall asintió y tomó a Alex de su cuna, fueron al baño, Logan abrió la llave de la tina en el agua caliente, la llenó y luego la dejó enfriar un poco para que Alex no se quemara.

– Prueba el agua primero, Kenny. Que no se vaya a quemar el bebé – pidió Logan y salió del baño.

– ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Kendall antes de que Logan saliera.

– Por mi cámara, toda familia normal tiene una foto de su hijo en el baño – respondió Logan con obviedad.

Kendall rió, metió su mano en la tina y sintió el agua a la temperatura perfecta para su hijo, lo desvistió y lo metió a la tina, Alex al sentir el agua caliente en su piel comenzó a reír.

– ¡Logan ven rápido! – exclamó Kendall con emoción. Logan entró al baño y vio a Alex en la tina riendo. – Toma la foto – ordenó Kendall.

Logan tomó alrededor de 10 fotos de Alex. – Listo – afirmó.

Kendall rodó sus ojos. Logan puso la cámara en un lugar seguro, se arrodilló al lado de Kendall y los dos comenzaron a bañar a Alex. Una vez que los tres estaban listos, salieron de su habitación y fueron al comedor, donde James, Carlos, Katie y la Sra. Knight ya estaban sentados y desayunando.

Al terminar de desayunar, se despidieron de todos y bajaron al Lobby, donde se encontraron con Camille y Jo hablando.

– Hola chicos – saludaron Camille y Jo. – ¡Oh por dios! ¿Ese es su bebé? – preguntó Jo mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

– Sí, él es Alex – respondió Logan mirando a Alex, quien estaba en sus brazos. – Saluda a Jo, Alex – ordenó Logan, no esperando respuesta alguna.

– ¡Ay dios! Es tan hermoso – afirmó Jo.

Camille se levantó y miró a Alex – Se parece mucho a Logan, solo que tiene ojos verdes – afirmó.

– Oigan, ¿Quién es ese que está con Allan? – preguntó Logan.

– Oh, ese es su hermano, Matt – respondió Camille.

– ¿Matt? – preguntó Kendall.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus revews!

BYE: MANUEL.


End file.
